Mastery of Empathy
by Nixse
Summary: Saboreaba el misterio en cada parte del día, la adrenalina alimentaba su vida y dominar sus instintos le daba libertad . Por lo mismo Sherlock encontró fascinante a John Watson. Omegaverse Alfa!Sherlock/Omega!John
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock y personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **AU, Omegaverse, violencia, insinuaciones de violación, angust, transcurso lento.

* * *

**MASTERY OF EMPATHY**

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

-Sherly, cariño, estamos en casa.

Fue evidente la advertencia en cada sílaba, tanto que Mycroft arrugó la nariz como si oliera algo particularmente desagradable, Sherlock ajustó su agarre en la taza de té y soltó un fuerte suspiro, como si le doliera la sola presencia de su madre en casa. Brevemente pensó que este omega sería como los anteriores, que se negaban a pasar porque sentían la hostilidad. Pero entró a la casa lo que le llevó a concluir que era uno de los que mendigaban por amor, de los más aburridos y por lo mismo se sintió ligeramente enfermo. Los omegas eran aburridos (aburridos, simples e idiotas), aceptando todo lo que le ponían enfrente. El instinto animal que corría por ellos era aburrido, simple y estúpido (sobre todo estúpido, aunque viéndolo desde su punto todos eran estúpidos).

Ella apretaba con nada de paciencia su cartera, los nudillos blancos indicaban la tensión, las circunstancias la estaban desgastando, Sherlock se permitió un trago de Darjeeling antes de fruncir la nariz, odiaba ese maldito té. Evitando mostrar más su descontento bajó la taza y miró a su madre, la tensión se había acumulado alrededor de sus ojos, muestra clara de su enfado ante su poca atención. Mycroft miró el techo, probablemente rezando a sí mismo (San Mycroft).

-Bienvenida a casa, madre. –Soltó suavemente, aprovechando para mostrar los modales que nunca se molestaba en presentar. -¿Quién es tú amigo?

De nuevo, ella tensó los dedos y colocó una mano sobre los hombros del chico que estaba a su lado, como si temiera que fuera a escapar. Buena idea, pensó Sherlock, tal vez si era un poco grosero este omega se iría llorando (como el penúltimo, que descubrió que Sherlock era un completo insensible, ni las palabras de Mycroft pararon su llanto).

-Sherlock, -ella regañó de una forma tan sutil que no parecía un regaño, -éste es John Watson, del que te hablé, John querido, él es Sherlock, mi hijo.

Arrugó la nariz visiblemente y pensó que sería más rápido, correr por la ventana o arrojarse sobre Mycroft para alcanzar la puerta, Mycroft se levantó y se apoyó en la silla, la clara intención que no le permitiría huir. Sherlock se vio obligado a relajarse en su lugar y enfrentar a Melissa. Debía pensar una opción y recordó entonces, las mejores soluciones a veces eran las más sencillas. En este caso sería la verdad.

-No lo quiero.

Melissa Holmes brilló en furia en menos de dos segundos, Mycroft amplió la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, parecía disfrutar la escena y Sherlock aceptaba que de estar en su lugar también lo estaría disfrutando. El punto no era ese, el punto se centraba que él era el objetivo de Melissa y estaba seguro que nada iba a detenerla de darle a John Watson.

(Por cierto, John Watson se había mantenido al margen desde el momento que entró en la sala, tal vez no era tan idiota como pensó, Sherlock le daría el beneficio de la duda).

-Él va a ser tu omega, Sherlock. –Declaró ella suavemente, tan suave que parecía letal, era la señora Holmes, después de todo, ella le había criado. Ella era lo suficientemente lista para sobrepasar sus barreras y luego demostrar que podía regresar sin romper nada. Una mujer de cuidado. La única omega a la que le tenía respeto porque lo merecía no simplemente por ser su madre.

Mycroft no había apartado la sonrisa de su boca y cuando Melissa giró para mirarlo la sonrisa se borró rápidamente y fingió estar en el lugar equivocado sin tener conciencia de eso, Melissa pareció decidir que luego tomaría sus medidas. Ella volvió la mirada a Sherlock y luego la suavizo cuando se dirigió a John (quien no la miraba).

-John, querido, Sherlock cuidará de ti a partir de ahora, ¿por qué no te acercas y lo saludas?

Lo vio tensar los hombros, como si esperara que su presencia se hubiera desvanecido o no fuera requerida, pero él dio un paso, un pequeño pero firme paso, tenía las manos tensas, formando dos puños ligeramente apretados, entonces pareció perder la tensión a su alrededor y alzó el rostro.

Pero John no parecía realmente asustado y Sherlock alzó una ceja en cuanto notó que, realmente, John parecía todo menos que asustado. Disgustado, bien, sería la palabra correcta.

-John Watson.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, pero el disgusto se borró de los ojos de John tan pronto como se tomaron las manos, la mano de John era pequeña y a la vez agradable entre sus manos, no era larga y delgada como la de él, era pequeña y confortable; Sherlock lo soltó y observó sus ojos.

Eran azules y redondos, simples y normales, John Watson, ante sus ojos, era la tesis de todo lo común, simple y aburrido, su antítesis. John Watson no era para él y John Watson debía de entender ahora mismo que irse no era opcional (no era un 'podría' o 'tal vez debía pensar', era un 'tenía que hacerlo').

-John ti-…

-No. –Cortó rápidamente Melissa. –No, Sherlock, no a cualquier cosa que digas, ¿me oyes? No, John no se va, se quedará aquí, contigo y tú deberás aceptarlo. ¿Entiendes, cariño?

Mycroft nunca había tenido una expresión tan indiferente como ahora, era su forma de intentar resistir las ganas de reír y Sherlock deseo tanto poder hacer algo al respecto, pero ahora tenía algo mucho más importante por hacer, hacer desistir a esa mujer de su idea de tener a John.

-Pero… ¡Míralo! –Soltó, como si Melissa Holmes no lo hubiera vista en ningún momento. –¡Él luce tan aburrido y común!

-¡Sherlock!

Mycroft soltó un carraspeo (simplemente no podía resistir más la risa, Sherlock era tan infantil) Melissa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y éste decidió salir del salón (continuar ahí hubiera sido un detonante para el mal humor de su madre). Melissa colocó una mano protectora sobre el hombro izquierdo de John y Sherlock supo que ya había perdido hace mucho (evidentemente, desde el momento que John fue conocido, Melissa ya había tomado la decisión de tenerlo).

-No Sherlock. –Fue suave ahora, lenta también. –Voy a dejar a John aquí, contigo, lo conocerás, te esforzaras para lograr eso. Entonces volveré y si John está asustado, molesto o llorando, tú y yo tendremos una plática muy sería, dicha plática tiene que ver con alguien que desea irse a Londres, ¿bien?

Literalmente, ella siempre sabía que botones apretar, Melissa dio un suave apretón al hombro de John, giró sobre sí misma y salió del salón, todo ante la mirada de John, una mirada que pedía un poco de clemencia. Sherlock soltó un resoplido y se dejó caer en el sillón. Observo a John y tuvo, entonces, una imagen completa de él.

Aburrido, simplemente aburrido, común, ordinario. No podía vivir con la idea que estaría eternamente al lado de alguien tan común.

-Yo…

-No, tendré el… placer de ir yo primero. –Sherlock se acomodó en la silla y utilizó esa pose deductiva que Mycroft le había dicho que servía para molestar. –¿Deportes, no es así? –John no contestó, no pareció entender, de cualquier forma Sherlock no le dejó. –Rugby o tal vez futbol. Y una pelea con un enemigo, un viejo enemigo, ¿venganza por ser mejor en el equipo? No que va, debe ser algo mejor, debes llamar mucho la atención en Londres. Mal carácter, muy mal carácter, temperamento fuerte y normalmente dejas que te domine, diría más bien que eres fácil de provocar John. Hermano… Hermano mayor, beta sin duda. Tu terapeuta debe de haberte pedido que pensaras dos veces antes de venir aquí, sin embargo tienes ese gran sentido del deber, después de todo estás aquí. Pero esto que importa, lo que realmente deseo saber es: ¿Qué te propuso mi madre para aceptar ser mi omega?

John le miraba de la misma forma, entonces sonrió. –¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sherlock le miró de forma aburrida. –Lo vi, John. Algo que la gente no consigue hacer.

No era suficiente, tenía que saber. –No, de verdad, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –Es bastante obvio, eres bajo de estatura, sin embargo tienes un buen físico, algo que no se consigue simplemente con un poco de ejercicio, es rutina, pero no una cualquiera, deportista entonces, lo que me hace entender que eres de esos pocos omegas a los que se les permite hacer deporte, normalmente los omegas solo pueden jugar rugby o futbol. Luego, tienes moretones en la cara, rasguños en el cuello y una parte de tu cabello es más corta que el resto. Debes haber peleado con una mujer y por esa razón no pareces haberte defendido, ella debe de odiarte desde hace mucho tiempo ya que ha utilizado maniobras que solo ocupan… personas que se dejan dominar por sus impulsos; rasguños y mordidas en el cuello, tirones del cabello y tal vez más.

_Tienes muchos más moretones en los brazos, magulladuras en los nudillos y las uñas maltratadas, lo que me indica que deben meterse mucho contigo en la escuela y no sólo las mujeres, los hombres deben jugarte muchas bromas pesadas y tú no eres de los que dejan la ofensa al aire, estás en peleas más seguido que cualquiera. La ropa que tienes puesta, aunque es de tu medida, se ve desgastada, lo que indica que alguien la ocupó antes que tú, es un modelo pasado también. Tienes un hermano mayor; a lo que me lleva a pensar que es un… beta fracasado que no ha logrado conseguir pareja o un buen trabajo, con muchos problemas que aún ahora lo afectan, probablemente adicto y por lo mismo tus compañeros de instituto te molestaban.

_Tienes migajas en el cuello, además que has estado moviendo los dedos pulgares, son ciertas técnicas que los terapeuta indican para bajar ansiedad, debiste estar así hoy en tu última cita con tu terapeuta, mujer porque un hombre no te daría galletas hechas en casa, antes de llegar aquí, ella debió notar tu ansiedad y preguntarte si estabas seguro de venir. Sin embargo ya habías hablado con tu familia y mi madre, no ibas a retractarte; gran sentido del deber.

John se veía ahora mucho más asombrado, Sherlock rodó los ojos. –Eso fue… asombroso.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, francamente confundido. –La mayoría de la gente no dice algo así.

Una sonrisa más ancha apareció en el rostro de John. -¿No? ¿Entonces que dicen?

-Vete a la mierda.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, entonces John soltó una carcajada y Sherlock no pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Era desconcertante en miles de sentidos que podía enumerar ahora mismo, solo que no creyó que alguno de ellos realmente importara, no ahora. John dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa continuó. Esto no era común, Sherlock no era de los que hacían reír a la gente, era de los que hacían rabiar y luego le odiaban (y finalmente le querían dar un puñetazo en la cara), así había sido el curso natural de su vida.

-¿Me equivoque en algo? –Preguntó ociosamente, siempre quería saber si sus deducciones eran correctas o no.

John le miró suavemente. –Harry y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, sin embargo no nos vemos muy seguido tampoco. Es más grande que yo; altura, edad. Tiene pareja, pero se llevan mal y probablemente terminaran separándose, sí… es… una borracha. Harry es diminutivo de Harriet, es mi hermana pero es una marimacha.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula. –Hermana…

-Bueno sí pero tú…

-¡Tu hermana!

-Fuiste muy acertado, ¿qué más da que te equivocaras en eso? –Sonrió, supuso que John quería relajarlo con eso, no es como si fuera un animal y no es como si fuera a atacar por molestarse. Para hacerlo evidente para John relajó los hombros.

-Siempre habrá algo.

-Detalles mínimos. –John concordó.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, John le miró sin entender. Era tan obtuso. –Bien, John, ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

Tan denso, pero todos eran idiotas. -¿Qué te propuso mi mamá?

-Oh… -John pareció incómodo entonces. –No lo sé… yo… sólo llegó mi madre en la mañana y dijo que un alfa me había aceptado… ya sabes, tengo 22 y no he tenido algún ciclo, no pensé que alguien me fuera a aceptar. –_no a esta altura._

Y aunque John no lo dijo, Sherlock casi pudo escucharlo. Un omega que a los 22 no hubiera tenido algún ciclo era extraño (sin embargo con esto entendía porque alguien como John tenía un terapeuta), Sherlock aplicó su pose deductiva, pero no pudo deducir nada de ello, pero sabía que había un mensaje. John no había tenido algún ciclo antes, pero había sido elegido como su omega. Debía de significar algo bueno si no tenía que complacerlo, aceptó.

-Bien entonces. -John se removió, notó que no se había movido de su posición desde que les habían dejado solos, probablemente era sumisión, pero ahora lo veía más como supervivencia.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo…–Sherlock alzó una ceja al verlo cortar su comentario, como si no supiera como seguirlo, finalmente pareció llegar a algo. –No tienes… no tienes que aceptar esto, esta relación; puedo decir que te sentía totalmente incompatible a mí, probablemente nos darán un tiempo prueba, puedo fingir y ellos deberán creerme, porque soy un omega y se supone que soy un poco empático referente a eso.

Abrió la boca, la cerró, finalmente pudo decir. -¿Lo harías, John, realmente lo harías?

El más corto asintió. –Sí, yo realmente estoy en total desacuerdo en lo que refiere a las uniones forzadas; quiero decir, si no es posible, simplemente hay que dejarlo estar.

Era un moralista, más empático de lo que parecía. –La mayoría de las uniones alfa-omega son forzadas John, Anthea a mi hermano, mamá a papá… seguramente tu madre a tu padre.

John negó. –No todas, creo que no me entiendes. –No era posible, Sherlock podía entenderlo todo, era más listo que el promedio, más listo que muchos (Mycroft era de esas pocas excepciones). –Te reúnen con una pareja, y hablan, como tú y yo; entonces ellos deciden intentarlo. En este caso… te están obligando a unirte a mi aunque tú lo odias, no quiero eso para nadie, Sherlock.

Su nombre, de su voz, fue extraño. No pudo examinarlo demasiado de todas formas. Dos toques y la voz suave de Melissa anunciando un 'voy a pasar' provocaron que John se parara más recto en su lugar. Superviviente, y de los buenos. Tomó una decisión en sólo esos pocos segundos.

-Déjame hablar John, simplemente no abras la boca.

Él asintió con la cabeza al mismo momento que su madre entro. Melissa parecía ansiosa de saber el resultado de dejarlos solos esos quince minutos, suficiente tiempo para hacerlo pensar correctamente. Sherlock sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero bueno. Alguien como John… probablemente no tendría tanta suerte.

-¿Entonces? –Melissa miró a John, inspeccionando. -¿Te hizo algo, John querido?

-No le he hecho nada, mamá. –Soltó Sherlock rápidamente, no es como si fuera un demente… sólo era un poco sociópata.

-Bien. –Soltó ella, se veía tensa en cada parte de su cuerpo. -¿Qué sucedió?

-John y yo hemos hablado. –Respondió, Melissa entrecerró los ojos (Sherlock hablando no era bueno). –Hemos decidido darle una oportunidad. –Pudo ver a John mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, aún mantenía el rosto dirigido al suelo. -¿Tenemos que unirnos ahora? John nunca ha tenido un ciclo.

Melissa negó, se le veía sorprendida. –No, por ahora será una unión simbólica, hasta que John tenga su primer ciclo. –Ella sonrió a John. –Han depositado todas tus cosas en tu habitación John, me he tomado la libertad de comprar otro tipo de ropa para ti. Sherlock –El chico frunció la nariz cuando Melissa le dirigió una mirada dura. –John estará en tus habitaciones, al lado de tu recamara principal, has el favor de guiarlo hasta ahí. –Melissa cambió su tono duro a un tono suave cuando se dirigió a John. –Te veo en la cena querido. –John asintió simplemente.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada dura a Sherlock, aunque se veía mucho más tranquila que cuando llegó con John, sin más Melissa salió de la habitación. Sherlock rechinó los dientes.

-Favoritismo… ¿realmente? –Gruñó algo entre dientes que sonó mucho a una grosería, pero John decidió ignorarlo. –Como sea, vamos John.

John lo miró levantarse y luego soltó un suspiro, sentía que, de alguna forma, más que una pareja iba a ser algo así como una niñera.

La prospectiva no sonaba agradable.

~0~

_Estuve armando lentamente esta historia y al final ocurrió de esta manera. Esta no es mi primera historia pero si lo es en esta área. Espero hacer un buen trabajo porque si hay algo que me guste más que el misterio es un sofocante Johnlock._

_**-Nixse**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

John soñó, fue de esas raras ocasiones en las que tenía el honor de obtener algo que nunca antes había tenido, fue lindo, fue mágico y fue raro, porque él no soñaba. Lo había descubierto a los cinco, cuando los otros niños comenzaron a hablar de sus sueños, pero John nunca tuvo algo que decir sobre ello, porque no tuvo alguno, nunca. Pero hoy había tenido uno de ellos, y ahora entendía porque los niños parecían tan maravillados con sus sueños, porque eran tan reales y fantásticos que daban una sensación extraña en el estómago. Había visto un ave, era grande, larga y majestuosa; brillaba con sus plumas ónix y sus ojos lanzaban ligeros relámpagos azules, grises, verdes y pudo distinguir algo así como amarillo. El ave voló alto, tan alto hasta que alcanzó un punto en el cielo en el que no podía verse, entonces volvió y, magnánima, se plantó frente a su rostro, agachó la larga cabeza y sintió la suavidad de sus plumas rozarse contra su cuello, su mejilla y sus orejas.

Entonces el sueño acabo.

John se había dormido temprano, todo el cambió había sido demasiado para él y al igual que Sherlock no entendía como había acabado siendo el elegido cuando se notaba que Sherlock estaba a otro punto de toda la cadena alfa. Podía sentirlo en cada milímetro de su piel, era como un campo eléctrico, que le erizaba los bellos de la piel y le mantenía en guardia, sin embargo no podía sentir miedo, más que miedo era… Fascinación. Sherlock era un montón de cosas, y John se sentía tan impaciente por conocerlo. Era la primera vez que podía sentir a un alfa.

Sintió que salía de la vigilia lentamente, entonces una caricia en su mejilla, como las plumas de aquel ave; por un momento pensó que seguía soñando, pero podía escuchar el ruido de su alrededor y sentir algo pesado, un sentimiento de curiosidad que de ser más profundo podría asfixiarlo.

-Cuéntame.

John saltó de entre las sabanas, se arrinconó en la parte más alejada de la cama, cerca de la mesa de noche (a punto de caer pero logró el equilibrio) y miró fijamente el otro lado de la cama (el derecho), donde Sherlock se encontraba, su cuerpo sobre las mantas, su espalda contra el respaldo y sujetando un libro frente a sus ojos. Realmente no entendía la situación, pero John se cubrió, se rodeó la cabeza con las mantas y cerró las esquinas alrededor de su cuerpo firmemente con ambas manos. Llegar a su alcoba después de su encuentro con Sherlock fue como un respiro, pero todo su alivio fue aplastado cuándo descubrió algo aterrador. Toda su ropa, toda, había desaparecido y ahora nada de la existente era suya. Nada le pertenecía, toda la ropa era hecha de finas telas y a la medida (John nunca esperó algo similar, tomando en cuenta que era un omega de clase media baja); y de ahí su desencanto de tener a Sherlock en la habitación. Pijamas para chica, no había duda, John prefería dormir desnudo que usarlas, pero Melissa había llamado entrada la noche, cuando no lo vio bajar a la cena y al verlo le pidió, no, le exigió, verlo en esas ropas holgadas, ligeras y suavemente coloreadas.

Ahora veía que había cometido un error al complacerla. Prefería que Sherlock lo viera en calzoncillos que usando… usando esa ropa, ropa que consistía en dos piezas, una parte superior cerrada con botones y un par de pantaloncillos que apenas le cubría hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, pero John lo sentía, era ropa de mujer. Era denigrante en un montón de sentidos.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Su voz definitivamente no había salido igual a la de una chica, definitivamente no. Ahora era como un venado frente a los faros, estaba asustado y quería a Sherlock lejos de ahí.

Sherlock cerró el libro y un resoplido pareció salir muy dentro de él, como si la pregunta le hiciera sufrir, John estaba sufriendo y solo deseaba que se fuera de ahí, rápido y sin decir nada, por favor.

-Cuéntame. –Volvió a decir, ignorando la pregunta, John jaló más cerca las mantas cuando los ojos de Sherlock lo enfocaron. –Nunca tuve el interés de conocer sobre los omega, pero ahora tengo a uno y quiero saber todo sobre ellos. Debes de saber algo.

John se sintió ofendido en un montón de sentidos, bueno, todos los Holmes le hacían sentir ofendido, Melissa Holmes le trató de regalo, Mycroft Holmes de idiota y Sherlock Holmes de mascota, realmente les odiaba en un montón de formas. Sin embargo era consciente de una cosa, ya no era dueño de sí mismo; y la sola premisa le hacía sentir enfermo, por lo mismo se estaba resistiendo de una forma obtusa, de una forma pacífica, de tal forma que ninguno de los Holmes parecía notarlo.

Tal vez si hablaba rápido Sherlock se iría sin verlo. -Oh, bueno… ¿Qué exactamente quieres saber?

Se sintió idiota cuando Sherlock blanqueo los ojos, como si fuera demasiado obvio y él demasiado inepto. –Todo John, absolutamente todo.

John dejó de cubrirse la cabeza, Sherlock se separó de la cabecera, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, John lo quería un poco más lejos, pero no discutió. –Bueno… Hoy en día, se dice que por cada alfa que existe sólo se puede encontrar un omega. –Soltó suavemente, recordando el pasado, recordando lo que su madre le había contado hace tiempo, como si fuera un cuento para niños. –Sin embargo antes no era así, la existencia de alfas y omegas era similar, por un alfa existía un omega; pero… los omegas eran utilizados como mercancía. Como un producto renovable que nunca desaparecería.

-Escuche de eso. –Soltó rápidamente Sherlock. –Antiguamente los omegas eran el centro del placer de un alfa. –Soltó, como si mencionarlo fuera una grosería. –Así que tener a un omega o dos o tres, era como tener joyas adornando tu cuerpo. Aún ahora ese concepto no ha cambiado, aunque sólo personas con mucho dinero tienen ese privilegio.

Asintió, contar esto le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que le hacía sentir muy incómodo. –Exacto, también se dice que en ese entonces los omegas tenían un sentido empático subdesarrollado, eran capaces de controlar la atmosfera de un lugar, de saber lo que sentían los otros, de…

Eso pareció abrumarlo. -¿Cómo? Eso es… Seres humanos manipulando los sentimientos de otros seres humanos, los omegas debieron ser eliminados por algo así. –La saña que soltó le hizo temblar, pero John decidió no resentirlo.

-Oh, bueno… esa no fue la causa exacta. –Se acomodó en su esquina, comenzaba a dolerle la espalda. –Se dice que… bueno, le llamaron la época de sangre, o la libertina, los alfas encontraron una… una forma agradable de pasar el rato. –Siempre en esta parte su corazón bombeaba más sangre, le hacía sentir enfermo. –Obligaron a los omegas a tener relaciones sexuales con otros omegas. Extrañamente, se creía, que omegas con omegas era imposible una impregnación… Pero fue posible.

Sherlock asintió, luego entrecerró los ojos. –No me digas, ¿de ahí que existan los betas, cierto?

John asintió. –Así es; los omegas comenzaron a ser mezclados con betas y demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta que la población omega comenzó a decrecer considerablemente. Los betas comenzaron a ser predominantes al punto que comenzó a ser mucho más fácil encontrar a un beta que a un omega. El resto es un poco más cercano, se decidió guardar el gen omega al separarlo totalmente de la población beta, por eso se crearon normas donde se tiene prohibido la mezcla entre betas y omegas. –John no estaba seguro si debía de seguir, pero decidió continuar, porque Sherlock estaba en silencio, lo que significaba que le estaba escuchando. –A los betas se les conoce porque nunca presentaban un ciclo y porque no son llamados por los ciclos de los omegas, no tenían la sumisión de un omega ni el dominio de un alfa. Les llamaron betas y muchos otros prefirieron… normales. –La manta se deslizó por su hombro, rápidamente se ajustó las mantas. –Sin embargo eso no significa que los betas no puedan ser fértiles. Todo lo contrario, en su caso solo…

-Solo las mujeres muestran ciclos, ciclos mensuales que duran de cuatro a seis días y en ese periodo son fértiles y sólo pueden ser preñadas por un hombre, los hombres carecen de fertilidad. No son llamados como bestias para aparearse… Ellos son el futuro de esta sociedad, John.

Fue tan apasionado con eso que John bajó la cabeza, de repente avergonzado por ser un omega. –Cuando los omegas desaparezcan, tal vez los alfas se vayan también… Tal vez los únicos sobrevivientes serán los betas. –Soltó, con la esperanza que Sherlock dijera que la existencia de los omegas (John) no era tan mala.

-Y eso es maravilloso, simplemente piénsalo. –Pero no funciono. –No más instintos salvajes que te obligan a perder el control de tu cuerpo, no más actos de completo descontrol, ese comportamiento que nos hace mucho más bestias que cualquier otro ser en el planeta. ¿Lo ves John? Podrás enfocar tu mente totalmente en lo que deseas, no tendrás que dejarte vencer por los instintos. No más.

Le miró. -¿Odias ser un alfa, Sherlock?

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. -¿Ser un omega te ha traído alguna satisfacción, John?

Buena pregunta, extrañamente no tenía una respuesta. –No lo sé. Nunca me lo había preguntado.

Una sonrisa irónica afloró en su boca, tenía labios delgados, finos (tal vez la palabra para definirlos sería elegante). –Claro que no, eso no te puede traer la felicidad. Fuiste obligado a asistir a un instituto de omegas, donde su fin es criarte para estar a la altura de algún alfa con mucho dinero que quiera tomarte, con tu voluntad o sin ella. Venos aquí, estás asustado porque no sabes que esperar, fuiste obligado a entregarte a mí, nadie te dejó opinar y déjame decirte algo… Eso continuara por siempre, John. Porque tu naturaleza te obliga a ser sumiso cuando tu instinto sabe que estás frente a un alfa. Y, da la casualidad, que yo soy un alfa.

Tragó saliva. –Tú odias la idea de ser un alfa, ¿por qué utilizas esa carta ahora?

Sherlock se levantó, John pudo apreciar su pijama, era de dos piezas, color azul y sobre ella llevaba una bata de seda azul que le hacía ver mucho más pálido de lo que ya era, su cabello era un desorden de rizos negros, todo eso le llevó a preguntarse desde hace cuánto que estaba acostado a su lado.

-Porque de todos los omegas que he conocido, incluyendo a mi madre y Anthea, tú eres lo menos omega que he visto, John.

Se acercó a la cama, le tocó la mejilla y John espero la reacción común de un omega sin unión al tacto de un alfa: respiración entrecortada, elevación del pulso, un gran calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo… Pero no sintió nada y por esa razón lo entendió. John se apartó de sus dedos fríos y escondió la cabeza contra sus rodillas; la manta le cubrió la nuca y él la apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo, y esperó a que Sherlock se fuera. Necesitaba pensar, realmente lo necesitaba.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás, sin girar. –La ropa que traes… –John agrando los ojos con sorpresa, pero no alzó la cara de entre sus rodillas. –Te hace ver… -Por favor no, por favor no. No era una chica omega, era un hombre omega. –Te veo en el desayuno.

Sherlock se fue.

Nunca más, jamás en su vida, volvería a usar esa ropa. Sin embargo eso no era exactamente lo que le estaba atormentando (al menos no del todo).

John deseo pensar que el tacto había significado algo para él, para su parte omega. Sin embargo había algo que robaba sus pensamientos. Sherlock no quería nada de eso y por alguna razón John estaba de acuerdo con que nada debía de pasar entre ellos, una parte empática de él le decía que no podía forzar los sentimientos de nadie. Aunque fuera un omega y Sherlock un alfa no tenía que existir nada si realmente el otro lo despreciaba a tal medida; si despreciaba su propia naturaleza con tal fuerza que deseaba su exterminio.

Con ese pensamiento, se bajó de la cama (repudió la ropa un poco porque Sherlock la había visto). Un día largo se avecinaba para él.

* * *

El salón para el desayuno, que alguien tuvo amablemente que mostrarle el camino, era tan grande que no entendía porque los ricos estaban tan obsesionados con los lugares amplios (tal vez algo de claustrofobia). En la cabeza de la mesa estaba Mycroft, a su lado derecho Melissa y al lado derecho de Melissa Sherlock, John se dirigió al lado de Sherlock pero Mycroft lo detuvo.

-Por favor John, siéntate a mi lado izquierdo.

John miró a Melissa, pero ella no hizo algún gesto reprobatorio, Sherlock no le dirigió alguna mirada, en cambio miraba el interior de su taza vacía como si tuviera algo muy importante, John simplemente decidió hacer caso, lentamente se dirigió a ese lugar y se sentó. Sabía que había escuchado algo de una Anthea, pero ahí sólo veía a Melissa, Sherlock y Mycroft.

-Anthea ha estado de viaje en un negocio de mi competencia. –Soltó Mycroft de la nada y John se sonrojó. –Y sentarte al lado de Sherlock… te aseguro que nadie quiere hacerlo.

Sherlock tensó la mano alrededor de la taza, John deseo que se tranquilizara un poco, era demasiado temprano para comenzar con una discusión, por suerte Sherlock sólo apretó la boca en una fina línea y continuó mirando apasionadamente su taza vacía. Por otra parte Melissa miró a Mycroft con molestia antes de sumergir los ojos en el periódico delante de ella.

Esto sí que era divertido, pensó John con sarcasmo.

El desayuno fue servido frente a él, tal variedad que no sabía dónde empezar, miró a Sherlock para darse una idea, pero él continuaba con la mirada en la taza, una de sus manos sobre un tenedor y el plato repleto, Melissa tenía delante de ella sólo una variedad de frutos cítricos y sólo había tocado los duraznos; su última oportunidad fue Mycroft y fue feliz al ver que tenían casi lo mismo (y él comía), Mycroft había comenzado con los huevos escalfados y las tostadas, siguió su ejemplo y le hizo sentir tonto, pero nunca había tenido un desayuno ingles completo.

-John. –Melissa habló por lo alto y John estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bacón. –He escuchado que en el instituto comenzaron a darte lecciones universitarias, ¿qué tipo de lecciones?

Mycroft lo miró, Sherlock al menos ya había bajado la taza, permitiendo que la empleada le sirviera y ahora tomaba ligeros sorbos de té, aún no lo miraba pero era alentador verlo ingerir algo y no sabía porque, John se limpió la boca con la servilleta y miró únicamente a Melissa.

-Tomaba 'cursos' de medicina. –Soltó, una burla implícita porque nadie tenía que saber que estaba tomando clases regulares, como si fuera un alfa o un beta (porque sus profesores vieron que era bueno y le crearon un horario especial, para no interrumpir sus lecciones de omega).

-Oh, eso suena maravilloso, ¿qué opinas Sherlock?

-Que bien. –Soltó, antes de seguir bebiendo té, la mirada de la señora Holmes fue tan letal que John sintió un frío por la espalda, Sherlock resopló, bajó la taza y miró a su madre desapasionadamente. -¿Qué debo decir entonces? No me importa.

-John. –De alguna manera, la voz de Mycroft fue tibia, la de Sherlock había sido fría y molesta. –Ahora que vas a unirte simbólicamente con Sherlock debes saber lo que sucederá con tus estudios, ¿me equivoco?

No se equivocaba y John lo sabía. Una vez que estuviera unido a Sherlock no podría pensar de nuevo en estudios o cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con Sherlock. La vida de los omegas no era la de ser un erudito, era servir a su alfa, complacerlo su único objetivo, ser de utilidad su fin. Los estudios, John no volvería a pensar en ellos.

-Lo sé…

-No tienes que estar preocupado, -Melissa soltó suavemente, -si pides permiso a Sherly y él te lo otorga podrías continuar estudiando hasta volverte un doctor, ¿eso es lo que quieres, cierto? –John lo quería, ser médico se había vuelto su sueño.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿De qué están hablando?

Mycroft sonrió. –Sentirse ignorante, ¿cómo realmente es eso, Sherlock? –Sherlock hizo una mueca de descontento, John realmente entendió un poco, al parecer Sherlock desconocía todo esto entre omegas y alfas, tal vez creyó que nunca se uniría a uno, que nunca le obligarían a hacerlo. –Cuando un omega se une a un alfa el omega debe estar sometido a una ley, la ley básicamente indica que está prohibido que los omegas tengan una vida libre.

-¡Mycroft! –Chilló Melissa, Mycroft se encogió de hombros antes de beber de su té, como si nada de eso fuera su problema (o no hubiera provocado una discordia). John se sentía enfermo y todo el apetito se había ido en ese momento. –John no tiene por qué perder su libertad, ¿cierto, Sherlock?

Al parecer algo en la conversación había tocado a Sherlock, miraba fijamente a John, con tal intensidad que él se vio obligado a desviar la mirada y enfocarla sobre los tomates, todo esto, realmente nunca esperó algo así. Una vida de lujos no era lo suyo, extrañaba su vida en la escuela, donde creyó que se quedaría para siempre, porque era un omega sin ciclos y nunca podría traer descendencia a ningún alfa, al menos Harry le había molestado en montón de veces con eso.

-Básicamente. La ley revoca los derechos de los omegas con el fin de evitar disturbios. Un omega unido siendo cortejado por algún otro alfa provoca disturbios, dejar a los omegas libres, caminando entre una concentración de población que indica que entre un omega, unido o no, existen diez alfas dispuestos a unirse, todo eso desencadena al desorden social. –Todo eso salió de la boca de Sherlock al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se apoderaba de su boca. -¿Es así en todos lados?

No preguntó a nadie en específico, pero Mycroft fue quien contestó. –En Inglaterra es mucho más riguroso que en otros lugares, en América del Norte los omegas tienen la libertad de hacer lo que quieran, pero la ley castiga tan fuerte a un alfa que deben de retenerse si no quieren morir.

Evitar el problema en Inglaterra mientras que en América se castigaba, las normas solían ser escalofriantes en muchos sentidos. Sherlock asintió, volvió a su posición de comodidad, aún no tocaba su comida y el té ya se lo había terminado.

-John puede hacer lo que quiera. –Soltó entonces, se levantó de su lugar y miró a Melissa. –Me retiraré por ahora.

-Espera. –Soltó rápidamente John, levantándose, Sherlock lo miró inmediatamente, al igual que Melisa, Mycroft no lo miró en esta ocasión. –Yo… señora Holmes, usted ha dicho que… nosotros nos uniremos simbólicamente, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Melissa sonrió. –Nunca has tenido algún ciclo, John, normalmente una unión de esencias debería ser suficiente, pero en este caso es imposible. Para este tipo de casos existen otras formas, mira el enlace en mi mano, -ella elevó la mano izquierda y mostró un anillo de oro blanco cubierto por varios diamantes y piedras azules, -este tipo de enlace mostrara que eres un omega unido, nadie tiene que saber que no han sido unidos en esencia. A menos que se acerquen demasiado a ti para olerte.

John entrecerró los ojos, Mycroft pareció saber lo que pensaba ya que soltó. –Fue un inventó de los betas, ellos carecen de esencia así que inventaron la unión simbólica, así entre ellos sabrían si están o no unidos. Poco después nosotros adaptamos esta unión por simple… capricho.

John lo sabía, porque en algún momento pensó que él era un beta e investigó todo de ellos para poder justificar su salida de la escuela de Londres, sin embargo un ataque años atrás cuando era apenas un adolescente de catorce le mostró lo contrario; fue un día que entró en pánico al ver a uno de sus amigos entrar al ciclo, verlo retorcerse de dolor le asustó y huyó del colegio, pensando que al alejarse de ahí no tendría por qué pasar por ello, sin embargo no contaba con que existían alfas tan desesperados que podían sentir a un omega en ciclo o no e intentar unirse a ellos, él sufrió un forzoso emparejamiento que no concluyó gracias a un policía que patrullaba la zona. Aún hoy en día ese pensamiento le aterraba.

-¿John? –Llamó la señora Holmes, John sonrió.

-Estoy bien. Yo… yo también me retiraré.

Mientras John se iba pudo notar que nada en el plato de Sherlock había sido tocado, mientras él se había terminado más de la mitad.

* * *

John no tenía nada que hacer en la residencia Holmes, así que en su cuarto día, sin querer, terminó perdiéndose entre el primer piso y en algún momento creyó notar que había subido otro, John no supo a donde ir. Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y se acercó a la ventana (una gran, gran ventana) el jardín delantero era bello, pero por detrás la mansión Holmes era impresionante, un gran bosque se abría por toda la zona, era un campo en las afueras (muy afueras) de la ciudad. John suponía que ahí era donde los ricos siempre tenían sus grandes mansiones.

El ambiente se olía a perfumes caros, flores, madera y ambigüedad. Toda la familia Holmes tenía algo que John no podía descifrar, y aún no conocía al señor Holmes. De cualquier forma John se sentó en el marco de la ventana y miró, miró y miró. Anhelaba tanto volver al instituto, realmente nunca creyó querer algo así una vez saliera de ahí. Pero lo hacía y todo se debía a que la persona destinada a ser su alfa no lo veía como tal. Tal vez ni siquiera estaban destinados, de hecho no lo estaban. Estaban forzados a estar juntos, Sherlock no lo quería y John podía sentirlo tan fuerte que le aterraba

Cuando dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera John se sintió agredido, pero no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

-Supongo que no estás aquí por la vista, John.

Un suspiro salió del interior de su cuerpo (de muy, muy en el fondo), John sujetó fuertemente las cortinas con todos los dedos, su corazón bombardeo tanta sangre que sintió el pánico en su garganta. La gente no debía de aparecerse así, no cuando estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos. Mycroft estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, muy cerca de su ventana, John no entendió como pudo no notarlo.

-Mycroft, me asustaste.

-Lamento eso. ¿Qué haces aquí John? Tu cuarto está muy lejos de este lugar. –John se levantó del marco, Mycroft separó el hombro de la madera. –A menos que decidieras dar un recorrido, en ese caso alguien pudo haberte guiado; este lugar es muy grande para recorrerlo uno solo, la mayoría suele perderse en su primer visita.

No supo si estaba siendo castigado o aconsejado, John asintió. –Lo siento… sólo… No tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí caminar por mi cuenta, no pensé que fuera a perderme.

Brevemente, Mycroft hizo una expresión que había visto en Sherlock, una pose pensativa mientras sus ojos se enfocaban a él, era atemorizante, porque era consciente que realmente no le estaban mirando, le estaban analizando tan profundamente, atravesando su piel con su pensamiento y la idea le daba miedo.

-Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer John, Sherlock es una de ellas.

Eso le sorprendió. -¿Cómo?

-Vas a ser su omega, tienes que conocerlo. –Soltó simplemente, John se estremeció ante el comentario. –Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber sobre Sherlock, pero que mejor manera de aprender de ellas que tratando con él. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo ahora? Seguro está haciendo algún experimento, podrías ayudarlo.

Mycroft tenía esa mirada evaluativa, lo había notado desde que lo conoció en el salón el día de ayer; no estaba seguro de sí era aceptado por él, pero era consciente que Mycroft lo evaluaba, cada acción, cada pensamiento, todo era sutilmente evaluado.

-Tal vez… Tal vez lo mejor sea no relacionarnos. –Dijo suavemente, intentando que Mycroft lo entendiera, consciente aún de su evaluación. –Sherlock no me quiere a su lado, tal vez sea lo mejor que nunca sepamos uno del otro.

-Sherlock no quiere a nadie a su lado. –Fueron las palabras duras de Mycroft. –Ni tú ni nadie son esenciales para él. Básicamente él ha estado reteniendo todo su instinto alfa. Debes de saberlo, no eres el primer omega presentado a Sherlock, pero eres el primero al que él le ha dado la oportunidad de una prueba. John, no todo está perdido con él. Eres el indicado. –Mycroft no tenía alguna razón para alagarlo, pero lo estaba siendo y era desconcertante.

John lo vio y sabía que Mycroft no le estaba mintiendo, podía sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, se sintió caliente y contento, y deseo que Mycroft supiera lo bien que le habían hecho sus palabras y le sonrió ligeramente. Tal vez, las cosas no estaban perdidas (aún).

-Gracias…

A pesar que Mycroft era evaluativo lo enfocó esta ocasión de manera diferente, la atmosfera se volvió diferente y John se alejó un paso de él.

-Te haré caso, iré a ver a Sherlock.

No esperó por una respuesta, se fue y de alguna manera logró llegar a su habitación.

* * *

Sherlock anotó el momento exacto en que el compuesto emitió un ligero humo, el olor era irritante, por lo mismo concluyó que había fabricado un ácido cuando su intención había sido crear un neutralizante, algo capaz de amortiguar algún tipo de veneno, volvió de nuevo al inició y con desagrado notó que había cometido un error de medición, algo que nunca había hecho.

Pero estaba pensando en John.

Se quitó la bata y se dejó caer en el sillón, el microscopio sobre la mesa continuaba encendido y emitiendo un zumbido que le tranquilizaba. Había tenido un dolor de cabeza desde que John se estableció en su zona (su zona ya no tan suya).

A los Holmes no les gustaba compartir territorio, por eso mismo una mansión para cuatro apenas había sido suficiente (y en antaño ahí vivía toda la familia). Mientras Mycroft se había quedado en el ala oeste, Sherlock había conseguido el área este, la más apartada de la casa y la más cercana al patio trasero. Claro, su sueño estaba lejos de ese lugar, Londres era su destino y con John a su lado estaba seguro que estaba lejos de alcanzar lo que quería, sin embargo era muy consciente que John podría ser el único omega que podría no ser una carga para él. Por eso mismo comenzó a preguntarse si ese no habría sido el propósito de su madre, darle un omega que no tuviera ciclos. Sería razonable, pero en todo caso un beta hubiera estado igual de bien que un omega infértil. ¿Debía de creer que era algún acto benévolo de parte de su madre? Porque si era así entonces bien, de cualquier manera él no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

Había algo en John que le molestaba, era… era desagradable y estaba molesto. Por otro lado la idea de John le gustaba y había notado que Mycroft estaba interesado y quería saber la razón. Entonces tomó el libro que tenía a su lado, llevaba leyéndolo desde ese día que decidió dormir con su omega (porque quería experimentar lo que era dormir con uno, aunque no notó la diferencia que era de dormir con un omega o dormir solo), un libro que detallaba la historia más relevante de los omega.

John había estado en lo cierto, en la antigüedad la población estaba totalmente equilibrada, por un alfa existía un omega, los betas no fueron mencionados hasta bastante después, alrededor del siglo dieciocho. En el comienzo los omegas eran considerados los catalizadores, capaces de mantener en calma las reacciones químicas que se llevaban dentro de un alfa, eran como un neutralizador. Un alfa solía crear sustancias químicas que les volvían agresivos, posesivos y destructivos, sin embargo los omegas les mantenían en constante confort, de alguna manera mantener relación con los omegas creaban una sustancia similar a la fenotiazina. Sherlock comprendió que se trataba de le empatía que John había mencionado.

Mientras que algunos libros indicaban que era algo meramente químico, otros más imaginativos le llamaban empatía. Al parecer antiguamente los omegas tenían el don de la empatía, de alguna forma eran capaces de crear una atmosfera sutil y clara para los alfas; aunque el pensamiento era estúpido, en su punto científico, hoy en día la idea de un omega empático era bien recibida.

Entonces llegó le era de sangre, conocida vulgarmente como le época libertina y para otros historiadores más eruditos fue conocida como Época Dúplex. Fue la época en la que los alfas tomaron un dominio sobre todo, los omegas (siendo lo que eran, dóciles, sumisos y débiles) aceptaron el trato, nunca se revelaron. Fueron tratados como mascotas, comercializados de forma legal e ilegal, entonces llegó la época de sangre, era común encontrar a un omega herido, maltratado e inclusive asesinado, los alfas no eran culpados porque los omegas fueron tratados como insectos, como si fueran un recurso inagotable, como un objeto. Tenían hijos y eso era suficiente para asegurar su existencia.

Los alfas quitaron los ojos a los omegas (literalmente, extracción del glóbulo ocular), acusándolos de ser unos monstros, como lo había hecho Sherlock, los alfas también creían que la empatía era algo abominable y mataron a los omegas que creían utilizaban su empatía para tratar de manipularlos. Decían que la empatía venía de sus ojos, sin embargo Sherlock era consciente que si hubiera venido de algún lado no hubiera sido de los ojos, de todo el cuerpo era más probable. Le llamaron cacería de brujas en algunos lugares, Europa Central fue la parte principal.

La época Dúplex llegó a su apogeo cuando los omegas fueron obligados a tener relaciones entre sí, lo vieron como algo inofensivo, la práctica de sexo entre alfas ya existía y como no había sucedido nada no se le tomó importancia y por lo mismo a los omegas les obligaron a hacerlo. Evidentemente no esperaban que un omega pudiera quedar preñado de otro omega, lo vieron como algo bueno hasta que el primer niño nació. De acuerdo a su texto, el niño fue mantenido en reclusión, pero eso no quitó que siguieran esos actos. Cuando el niño creció y cumplió veinte años y no presentó ni ciclos ni fue impresionado por un omega fue claro que se había creado otra especie. Para confirmar se continuó un monitoreo en otros niños. Les llamaron betas, no eran ni omegas ni alfas, no eran nada.

Lo evidente fue que los repudiaron por los primeros ochenta años o tal vez más, hasta la segunda mitad del siglo dieciocho Un grupo de betas en Francia declaró una guerra civil, entonces España siguió y con ello Alemania se unió, al final se desató una guerra interna en otros lugares. Fue evidente que al final, diez años después, los betas lograron su lugar y con ello un estudio reveló algo impresionante; mientras que los betas habían formado una amplia población, los omegas habían tenido un descenso rápido y constante, cuando antes habían representado la mitad de la población ahora apenas llegaban a una octava parte. Varios estudios en el oriente, en Japón, reveló que los omegas que tenían relaciones con betas tenían una probabilidad del diez por ciento de dar a luz un hijo alfa y un uno por ciento que su hijo fuera omega, mientras que al tener relaciones con alfas ese número incrementaba hasta un cincuenta por ciento.

Aunque los alfas negaron su importancia no pudieron negar que los omegas eran necesarios. No tuvieron opción y crearon un tratado mundial; Sherlock se burló en esta parte, mientras negaban su relevancia los alfas estaban preocupados de que un día los omegas desaparecieran, necesitados de su droga. El tratado básicamente decía: Hasta que la población omega aumentara (preocupados por el alarmante riesgo de extinción) quedaba expresamente prohibido la unión entre omegas y betas.

La Época Duplex concluyó con el exterminio de la mitad de la población omega, pero para Sherlock fue irónico que los alfas, quienes habían consumido a los omegas, hoy en día pelearan por tenerlos.

Sin embargo, la empatía había quedado olvidada, los omegas ya no tenían empatía, eso se creía.

Entonces ocurrió una vez más. Los empáticos volvieron a revelar su rostro.

El primer empático descubierto fue en Estados Unidos, una chica de piel caucásica, de, ahora, treinta años, hija del secretario de estado de los Estados Unidos y unida al presidente del mismo lugar. El segundo empático existente era un chico, ruso, tenía veinticinco años y estaba unido al actual secretario general de las naciones unidas (un vejete sueco, por cierto). Finalmente el tercer empático era un inglés, un chico, de veinte años unido al actual primer ministro de Inglaterra.

Pero debían de existir otros, y de cualquier manera, ¿por qué eran tan apreciados los empáticos?

-Empatía…

Sherlock escuchó dos golpes en su puerta, los cuales ignoró, otros dos después y luego la voz de John. -¿Sherlock, estás ahí?

John era un puzle refrescante en muchos sentidos, era un omega, un omega sin ciclos pero un omega al fin y al cabo, podía olerlo y Sherlock detestaba la idea de sus instintos. Porque con Anthea nunca había sentido nada, su madre era su madre y la gente de su alrededor le importaba nada, pero John…

Se levantó de su sitio y abrió la puerta bruscamente. -¿Qué quieres? –Soltó secamente.

Del otro lado John ni siquiera se encogió, sonrió torpemente. –Ahm… ¿Te estoy molestando?

-Evidentemente lo estás haciendo, ¿qué quieres?

John se encogió esta vez. –Oh, lo siento. Me iré entonces. –John retrocedió y giró para comenzar a irse, aunque no estaba asustado se veía precavido y Sherlock ignoraba la razón.

Sin embargo, John conocía mucho de los omegas, era un omega, debía de saber. –John, espera.

John se detuvo, giró. -¿Sí?

-¿Qué sabes de la empatía?

Sherlock se apartó de la puerta, dando a entender que podía pasar, John sonrió brevemente y entró a la instancia, al laboratorio. Pocas veces Sherlock había recibido visitas y en su defensa odiaba que invadieran su espacio (Mycroft entraba cuando le daba la gana al igual que su madre. Su padre era el único que no había hecho aparición ahí, pero bueno, él rara vez estaba en casa para empezar), pero ver a John ahí se sintió cómodo y familiar, obvio el pensamiento (ignorado sería más claro). John examinó todo con ojos curiosos, aunque al principio creyó que eran azules ahora podía notar que eran azul, musgo y un toque de miel, eran extraños.

-¿Qué quieres saber de la empatía? –Soltó finalmente, mirándolo.

-La empatía de los omegas. –Soltó groseramente y miró a John como si fuera idiota, que era lo que pensaba. –Por favor John, ¿quieres intentar pensar un poco?

Un suave color rojizo cubrió sus mejillas, vergüenza o ira, Sherlock no lo tomó en cuenta. –Bien. –Se sentó en el sofá, brusco. –Se supone que los omegas solían tener un don, con el cual eran capaces, únicamente, de saber cómo podían sentirse los alfas y ayudarles a secretar diferentes sustancias que les tranquilizaba y hacía sentir mejor durante el frenesí. –Por la definición Sherlock entendió que John tenía bases científicas, biológicas y químicas. –Esto era llamado empatía. Unos pocos tenían un don, singular, ellos eran llamados empáticos, no omegas, eran capaces de alimentarse de sentimientos.

-¿Alimentarse? –Se sintió idiota, él no repetía. –No creo que estés hablando de forma literal.

-Lo hago. –Soltó éste, se le veía petulante y Sherlock frunció el ceño. –Podían obligar a otras personas a sentir, obligaban a ponerse en el lugar de otro, les podían manipular y crear falsos sentimientos. Absorbían los sentimientos de las personas y les satisfacía, podían mantenerse sin unión por mucho tiempo por esa razón. Aunque estuvieran unidos podían obviar su unión y tomar otros alfas. De hecho, por mucho tiempo se creía que eran otra especie, hasta que se descubrió que tenían ciclos.

Por esta razón, un empático era requerido en una junta con las naciones unidas, cuando todo el calor del momento podía obligar a los alfas a desencadenar situaciones complicadas, por eso el Primer Ministro necesitaba a un empático, para ayudarle a crear una atmosfera de confort con los otros diligentes, por ello el Presidente de la potencia mundial necesitaba un empático, tantos enemigos y sólo alguien que podía discernir entre la irá y los celos podía equivaler a salvarle la vida. Tener a un empático de tu lado era una gran ventaja, por eso mataban a los que creían que eran empáticos.

-Normalmente un omega puede sentir cuando alguien no lo quiere, cuando no existe algo en común entre un alfa y él, por ello los omegas se muestran raseos a las uniones, aunque al final se les obligue se sabe que nada sale bien, los ciclos dejan de ser verdaderos y los omegas mueren pronto. Esta es la razón por la cual no se puede forzar del todo una unión.

Sherlock asintió. Los omegas normalmente eran empáticos, pero no al extremo de manipular. Sin embargo tenían muchas otras formas de manipular a los alfas, con su olor, con sus ciclos, con las necesidades.

Pero John no tenía ciclos, John no podía manipularlo, no ahora (sin ciclos no existía el olor ni la necesidad). ¿Y después? Sherlock no quería pensarlo, no tenía aún alguna respuesta para el futuro.

-¿Qué pasará cuando tengas ciclos, John?

John no lo miró, su mirada se enfocó en el microscopio frente a él. –Quien sabe, tal vez yo no esté aquí. –Sherlock no lo miró. –Bueno, tú no quieres a un omega, así que tal vez, tú no quieras que siga aquí para cuando yo tenga algún ciclo… sí es que alguna vez tengo uno.

-Si no tienes ciclos… -Comenzó lentamente Sherlock. –Entonces, tal vez, puedas quedarte aquí.

-¿Y sí los tengo?

Sherlock lo miró, John hizo lo mismo.

-No lo sé.

~0~

_Gracias por la recepción que tuvo esta historia!_

_Debo decirles que no me gusta actualizar tan seguido, prefiero hacerlo semanalmente o cada dos semanas, para mi buena suerte (o suya) he escrito ya varios capítulos de esta historia y por eso espero hacer actualizaciones semanales (probablemente cada martes). Esta fue una excepción para decir esto._

_**-Nixse**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

John había dado por hecho que a la primera semana de estar con los Holmes iba a ser desechado, pero no sucedió y ahora no estaba seguro de que más esperar, se sentía ansioso todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Anthea regresó el quinto día de la segunda semana las cosas dejaron de ser tan inquietantes. Ella era como un alfa, era dominante, su olor era bastante sutil y su forma de ser gritaba autoridad pero independencia, John estaba asombrado de que alguien como ella pudiera existir y que fuera una omega.

-Soy de Mycroft, debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees?

Se había justificado ella en primer lugar, claro que fue evidente que tenía mucha verdad lo que decía, ser el omega de cualquier Holmes debía ser algo a tomar en cuenta. Melissa Holmes era una clara muestra de eso, dominaba a sus hijos de forma correcta, tenía un balance perfecto entre ser un omega y un alfa, nadie le hacía menos. John no creía poder ser como alguna de ellas, siempre había sido un poco sumiso, superviviente y todo, pero sumiso al fin.

Anthea se sorprendió un poco cuando se enteró que él era de Sherlock, al igual que Mycroft, ella conocía la larga lista de omegas que habían cruzado el umbral de la residencia Holmes con la intención de volverse compañeros de Sherlock, Anthea le había dicho que muchos de ellos se sintieron incompatibles con Sherlock y que muchos más fueron cruelmente desechados. Nunca les había dado derecho a una prueba, John era el primero y por lo mismo estaba mucho más nervioso.

¿Qué esperaba Sherlock de él? John no tenía nada especial, era bastante corriente, de los omegas más comunes, era corto, era de esas caras que podías encontrar en cualquier sitio y era de los pocos omegas que no había tenido un ciclo pese a su edad. De hecho, la idea de los ciclos le estaba atormentando. Mientras que para Sherlock era bueno que no tuviera algún ciclo, John se sentía inquieto, era un omega, los omegas eran fértiles, la idea de no ser fértil nunca le daba nauseas. Era parte de su vida, algo natural que su sistema resentía por la ausencia (aunque en un principio tenía temor por el dolor del calor ahora le daba miedo no tenerlos).

Si para estar con Sherlock debía no tener ciclos… John no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo. No tener ciclos en su vida no sonaba alentador, porque John era natural y un ciclo era natural para su parte omega (y sufría día a día por ello).

-Él no sólo puede desechar la parte que no le gusta…

Se quejó, por quinta vez. Si Sherlock había sugerido que si no tenía ciclos podía quedarse era obvio que había tomado un poco de cariño a él, pero la idea de que John era omega la resentía y John resentía que Sherlock se sintiera así. Pero no iba a funcionar. Por ahora estaba bien, John no tenía ciclos y Sherlock lo aceptaba, ¿pero cuando sucediera? ¿Entonces qué? Simplemente iba a ser desechado porque el idiota de Holmes se daría cuenta que era un omega y que no podía aceptarlo.

Mientras que la semana transcurrió y Sherlock no dio indicios de decir que todo había terminado Melissa había estado más y más emocionada con el futuro enlace que tendrían, John le había escuchado hablar con Mycroft sobre el tipo de anillo adecuado, el tamaño de la fiesta y si debería de invitar a toda la familia. Realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera porque iba a negar la unión y no quería que su familia supiera que había sido aceptado cuando todo podía acabarse.

John había tomado una decisión, no iba a seguir con toda esa locura.

Tarde o temprano Sherlock debería de aceptar que odiaba la idea de John la idea de un omega y la idea de estar juntos. Básicamente todo terminaría antes de empezar y, aunque las cosas fueran lentas, John estaba asustado. Temía formar un lazo con Sherlock que terminara en su corazón roto. Aún ahora la idea de estar con el menor de los Holmes le agradaba, eran esas pequeñas cosas que le confundían de Sherlock: su curiosa experimentación, los arrebatos con el violín y su aislamiento, aceptando su silenciosa presencia.

Sherlock le había aceptado a su alrededor, como un cuadro más, como una parte de su panorama. Pero no quería ser sólo parte del mobiliario y por lo mismo John necesitaba irse pronto de ahí, entre más estuviera con Sherlock todo sería peor.

Encontró a Melissa en el patio trasero, sentada en una confortable silla hecha de metal blanco frente a una mesa redonda y debajo de una sombrilla verde pasto. Se le veía tranquila tomando el té mientras sus ojos vagaban deprisa y de forma hambrienta sobre el periódico de Economía, era inquietante verla así, porque la hacía lucir como una guerrera y John temía lo que podría suceder ahora.

-Señora Holmes, ¿podemos hablar?

La señora Holmes lo miró, sus ojos, entre un tono musgo y gris, lo enfocaron con suavidad, ella parecía apreciarlo mucho y no podía entender la razón real, John no era nada de ella, podía considerarlo por el hecho de ambos ser omegas, pero Melissa era una mujer de sociedad, vivía en la aristocracia, John había sido de clase media toda su vida, no por nada había sido mandado al instituto de Londres.

-Claro John, por favor siéntate conmigo, ¿pido el té para ti?

Lentamente se acercó a ella, pero no se sentó. –No, ya he bebido el té… Señora Holmes yo…

No estaba seguro de que decir a continuación, había preparado un discurso mental, pero ahora las cosas se veían tan diferentes, Melissa bajó el periódico y tomó la taza suavemente.

-John, ¿esto se trata sobre tu unión con Sherlock? –Melissa se acomodó en la silla, parecía un poco nerviosa. –Todo irá bien, te lo aseguro, es una unión sencilla por el momento pero en cuanto tengas tu primer ciclo entonces…

-Es sobre eso señora Holmes. –Interrumpió y se sintió avergonzado. –Lo siento, pero… Sherlock odia la idea de tener un omega, ahora me ha aceptado porque no tengo ciclos, ¿y cuando los tenga? Él no va aceptarme porque se dará cuenta de lo que soy y lo odiará. No quiero unirme a alguien que odia esa parte de mí.

Se sintió liberado y frustrado y tuvo miedo. Era la verdad y lanzárselo de esa forma a Melissa Holmes era agobiante, era un idiota sin duda. No pudo seguir aguantando la mirada de la señora Holmes y la bajó, estaba tan asustado. No sabía qué hacer.

Pero ella parecía enfadada de repente, se levantó de su lugar y su rostro se tornó rojo. Oh Dios, la había hecho enojar. –Oh John… no tenía ni idea… No sabía que Sherlock te hacía sentir de esa manera. Ese niño yo…

Oh no. –No señora Holmes, no se trata de Sherlock. Bueno… él ha sido muy amable conmigo pero él ha sido muy claro, él no tiene intenciones de tener un omega y…

Ella soltó un suspiro, entendiendo la situación. –Oh. Oh. Entiendo. Por favor, siéntate John. –Él quería negarse, sentarse le hacía sentir muy sumiso, pero ella insistió. –Por favor.

Se sentó frente a ella, suavemente, entrelazó las manos frente a él y sonrió tímidamente. –Señora Holmes, no se trata de Sherlock, no puede obligarlo a tener a un omega sino quiere.

Ella negó con suavidad, tomando asiento frente a él. –John, ese es el problema. Sherlock nunca ha sabido lo que quiere. –Ella soltó un suspiro. –Ningún alfa es feliz sin un omega, Mycroft lo notó en cuando conoció a Anthea. Ella tan hermosa, una bella chica de alta sociedad, hermosa e inteligente, lo complementaba tan llenamente que me pidió, casi me rogó, por darle otra oportunidad de verla. No quería tener una entrevista con ella, quería ser aceptado por Anthea. Él nunca pensó que podría tener su mente tan despejada como lo hace ahora. Mis dos hijos son sumamente inteligentes, pero Mycroft ha comprobado lo que un omega adecuado puede hacer a su vida. Por otro lado… -Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Sherlock…

Ella soltó un bufido, nunca pensó escuchar un sonido tan común de la boca de una mujer tan distinguida como Melissa Holmes. –Es un niño, eso es Sherlock. Está aferrado a la soledad, un tonto niño. Piensa que lo ha conocido todo, se sabe alfa pero trata de ignorar ese lado; es idéntico a su padre. –John se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos e intentó imaginarse al señor Holmes, pero no pudo. -¿Sabes por qué te he elegido a ti, John? ¿Por qué Anthea? ¿Por qué yo? Los Holmes, esos seres tercos, ellos siempre han creído que no tener un omega es lo mejor, pero míranos aquí. Nos necesitan.

La revelación le entumeció un poco, John sintió un nudo en la garganta que intentó pasar con saliva. -¿Cómo?

La señora Holmes le sonrió. –Verás, comenzaré con Anthea. Ella es una chica de alta clase, como debes saber, los omegas de alta clase son educados en casa, prometidos desde que se sabe su condición a algún alfa. Cuando Anthea cumplió la edad en la que, normalmente, los omegas tienen ciclos su prometido fue por ella. Se pensaba hacer el enlace en el momento que el calor comenzara. –Ella bebió de su taza de té, luego la colocó frente a ella y la alejó. –Pero nada sucedió, ella no tuvo ciclos y su prometido la dejó. –John frunció los labios, preocupado. –Ella tenía veinte años cuando conoció a Mycroft… -Melissa sonrió. –Y un mes después tuvo su primer ciclo, para ese momento ya estaba unida simbólicamente a mi hijo.

John se mojó los labios con la lengua, sin entender lo que sucedía. -¿Ella es feliz?

-Increíblemente feliz, estar con Mycroft le hace sentir completa. –La señora Holmes se inclinó un poco, John hizo lo mismo. –Conocí al señor Holmes cuando tenía quince años, nos unimos simbólicamente porque yo no tenía ciclos aún. Pasó mucho tiempo para que yo tuviera un ciclo, fueron cinco años. –Ella sonrió. –Fue cuando me enamoré de él. Era tan parecido a Sherlock, nunca tenía tiempo para mí, viajaba todo el tiempo y rara vez estaba en casa, siempre lejos de mí, no conocía nada de él, sabía que se llamaba Arthur y que odiaba la vida hogareña. Yo pertenecía a esa vida, supuse que por eso nunca podría amarme. –Melissa se acercó un poco más a él. –Tuvo un accidente, una caída del caballo, amaba la equitación. Fue obligado a permanecer en cama por dos semanas, no quise entrometerme por eso nunca fui a verlo… pero un día cualquiera él pidió por mí. Fue una sorpresa, él nunca pedía para verme.

John se sintió enfermo, cinco años sin saber de Sherlock, eso era simplemente horrible. Toda la semana pudo verlo pocas veces, sólo estaba ahí, como un mueble hasta que el mismo chico le pedía salir de la habitación o se iba repentinamente del laboratorio a su habitación, lugar en el que John no entraría a menos que fuera literalmente invitado. Pero la señora Holmes le hablaba de soledad total.

-Estuvimos juntos entonces, día y noche, le escuché hablar de su vida, fue… tan emocionante. –Melissa susurró. –Trabajaba para la seguridad de la reina, dedicaba su vida a ello y sus propios negocios. Él amaba su vida, dijo que ni siquiera recordaba mi cara o mi nombre y no parecía avergonzado; llevábamos separados más de ocho meses, porque él estaba trabajando en el oriente. Fue como conocernos de nuevo y fue maravilloso. –Ella soltó un suspiró y se alejó. –Entonces tuve mi primer ciclo, mi primer golpe de calor y él tenía fracturado un pie. –Soltó una risa, parecía realmente disfrutar el relato. –Me escondí en el invernadero, muy lejos de su habitación. Nadie pudo encontrarme por tres días, fue tan doloroso. –La taza de té parecía medio llena, John no pudo ver a la señora Holmes, se sentía avergonzado. –Cuando volví a verlo él estaba mucho mejor y me pidió ir con él a América. Me miraba… era tan diferente a lo de siempre; porque le permití verme. Le deje ver que yo era una omega y que era la indicada para él.

Evidentemente tendría que esperar mucho más para que Sherlock sintiera algo por él, no era como Mycroft que conoció a Anthea cerca de los veinte, tendría que ser como el señor Holmes y esperar a una larga y aburrida separación entonces tal vez podrían intentar obtener algo de él. John tragó saliva.

-Yo no soy el indicado para Sherlock, yo no puedo hacerle notar que soy el indicado… porque yo no lo soy.

Hubo movimiento en el jardín, John vio a Anthea agachada frente a un montón de rosas y a su lado estaba Mycroft, estaban lejos porque apenas podía distinguir el cabello cobrizo de Anthea y Mycroft. Sabía que nunca tendría algo así, porque Sherlock no podía seguir el ritmo de nadie, todos tenían que seguir su ritmo, entenderlo sin preguntar, hablar sin ser idiotas; pero era imposible porque Sherlock era demasiado listo, demasiado hábil, demasiado guapo. Era demasiado para John.

-Y por eso nunca lo serás John, porque piensas que no eres indicado. –Ella sonrió. -¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Dime que lo entendiste John, dime que entendiste lo que intenté decirte.

No. No entendió nada. Sinceramente no podía entender nada.

-Lo siento.

Ella soltó un suspiro. –Para Sherlock he buscado en un montón de lugares. Busque en cada casa de clase alta, cada omega disponible fue presentado a él y aunque estuvieron dispuestos para Sherlock él los rechazó, su propia aura rechazaba sin conocerlo. Estaba tan enojada con él porque había rechazado cada omega que entraba a este lugar; sin conocerlos, sin saber sus nombres, todos eran conscientes que eran rechazados por entrar a este lugar e incluso sin hacerlo a veces. –Sus dedos se movieron sobre el mantel, John notó el gesto nervioso, pensó en la señora Holmes y le deseo tranquilidad, ella pareció reponerse ya que la tensión en sus hombros pareció descender. –Noté que lo que buscaba no podría encontrarlo en la clase alta; nadie más sería como Anthea, personas como ellas sólo hay una. Decidí probar en el instituto de Londres. John, -ella sujetó su mano, John se tensó, -en cuanto te vi supe que eras tú. Sólo alguien como tú podría ser el indicado para Sherlock.

John separó su mano. –Lo siento… no puedo comprender que tengo yo que no tengan los otros… además de no tener un ciclo.

-¡Todo! –Exclamó ella mirándole con renovada determinación. –Todo, todo en ti es indicado. Anthea, tú y yo, ninguno tendrá un ciclo ante un alfa que no ame y que no nos devuelva el sentimiento, estamos ligados a una empatía que nos permite contener nuestra propia naturaleza. No has tenido ciclos no porque seas infértil, es porque no quieres tenerlos.

-Empatía… pero… entonces…

Ella negó. –No se trata de la empatía que buscan nuestros dirigentes John, no se trata de algo que puede controlar. Anthea o yo nunca hemos podido manejar a nadie, nunca obligamos a nadie a querernos, sólo damos la oportunidad, nosotros amamos y si ellos quieren aceptarnos estará bien. Anthea amaba al alfa al que estaba comprometida, pero él la negó. Yo quería a Arthur, quería darle felicidad pero nunca me abrí a él, fue hasta que me enamoré de verdad que le permití ver todo de mí. –Ella lo miró suavemente. –Pero tú John… te has cerrado a todos, apenas pueden percibir tu olor porque te has negado, has negado todo de ti, nunca crees que eres el indicado. Pero Sherlock te ha dado una oportunidad.

-Porque creé que nunca tendré ciclos. ¿Y si me enamoró? Entonces tendré ciclos y Sherlock estará tan frustrado, porque lo habré unido a mí, _estará atado_. Él no quiere eso. Él odia ser un alfa. –John sintió algo húmedo en los ojos, pero lo ignoró. –Por favor… déjele estar con un beta. Un beta es justo lo que él busca.

-Oh John… tú…

-Lo siento… pero eso es lo que pienso.

John se levantó, se disculpó con la mirada y se marchó.

~O=O~

Sus dedos chocaban constantemente contra el brazo del sofá, no. Las pruebas realmente no indicaban nada de lo que, supuestamente, el Detective Inspector había hecho, de acuerdo, dos de ellas indicaban suicidio, pero eran pruebas diseñadas para parecerlo, imposible que el hombre se hubiera suicidado arrojándose de la azotea, no cuando tenía la contusión en la cabeza y el esmalte enredado en el cabello. Pero qué común, un asesino por traición; además una mujer omega con supresores, si pudo matarlo signficaba una cosa, ellos eran amantes.

Tal vez… Sherlock sonrió.

**Estaba engañando a su mujer –SH**

Fue paciente mientras recostaba la cabeza contra el sofá.

_¿De qué estás hablando?_

_¡No me molestes en horario de trabajo!_

Sherlock soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

**Su amante era una omega**

**La escena olía a supresores -SH**

_¿¡Estuviste en la escena!?_

_¡Voy a llamar a Mycroft!_

Por favor, si no fuera el menos estúpido de todo el lugar hace mucho que hubiera dejado de molestarse, aún tenía esperanzas que Lestrade no fuera tan idiota, se lo había demostrado un par de veces y realmente deseaba no haber sido un crédulo con él.

-En lugar de estar encerrado aquí, deberías estar un poco más con John, ¿no lo crees, Sherlock?

-Vete Mycroft, no eres bienvenido. –Sherlock no hizo esfuerzo en levantarse, normalmente Mycroft se iba a la tercera, sólo tenía que esperar.

-Lo vi hace un momento con mami, -soltó, escuetamente, siempre que se refería a Melissa Holmes de esa manera, -cuando la dejó ella se veía preocupada. –Sherlock no tomó el mínimo interés en prestarle atención, mami siempre estaba preocupada, los omegas eran muy empáticos para su gusto. –John hizo una llamada a Londres, llamará a su familia para que vengan a recogerlo y le permitan volver al instituto.

Sherlock separó las manos. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Eso le hizo sentir mejor, Mycroft sonrió. –Justo lo que dije. John quiere volver al instituto, lo que me lleva a pensar que la idea de estar contigo le atormenta y le ha dicho a mamá que no quiere unirse contigo. Evidentemente tú no tienes idea de nada, tal es tu negligencia que no tienes la mínima idea de donde se encu-…

-¿Puedo pasar?

Mycroft se vio obligado a cortarse a sí mismo, Sherlock miró detrás del grande y gordo cuerpo de su hermano mayor para encontrar al pequeño rubio parada en medio del pasillo frente a la puerta de su laboratorio, asintió para John y Mycroft se quitó de enfrente dejándole pasar.

-¿Le has dicho a mi madre que no quieres unirte conmigo?

Sí, claro, cuando quieres un poco de tacto evita el contacto con Sherlock Holmes, porque era un idiota en ese campo (y muchos más, claro está). Mycroft soltó un suspiro y deseo que las cosas fueran más sencillas para John, el rubio estaba totalmente rojo, con el rostro hacia el suelo.

-John…

-Vete Mycroft, esto no es tu asunto.

Brevemente miró a ambos, primero a John y luego a Sherlock aceptó que nada de eso era su problema y salió del laboratorio. John se sintió enfermo entonces, así no era como planeaba decirle las cosas a Sherlock, quería que fuera en la noche, antes de dormir, para que ambos pudieran pensar un poco. Esto iba a ser complicado para él.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

Pidió amablemente John, sin mirarlo, escuchó el movimiento de Sherlock en la alfombra, para finalmente sentarse en el sofá de cuero en el que siempre se sentaba. John se quedó de pie, no podía sentirse sumiso y ser ambiguo, necesitaba la comodidad de saber que si se sentía afectado podía marcharse de ahí.

-He hablado con… la señora Holmes.

-Lo sé, ¿por qué le has dicho que no vas a unirte a mí? Pensé que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo que yo iba a hablar con mi madre a partir de ahora. Además, acepté intentarlo.

John frotó un pie en la alfombra antes de hablar. –Pero no quieres a un omega; soy un omega Sherlock, tarde o temprano tendré ciclos, voy a ser una molestia para ti… Yo… le sugerí a la señora Holmes que tú podrías preferir a una pareja beta. No tendrá ciclos nunca, nunca pasarías por el frenesí; es justo lo que quieres.

Terminando eso lo miró y se amedrentó al percibir los ojos de Sherlock más fríos que nunca (verde, azules y amarillo, una combinación peculiar que John no pudo ignorar), John retrocedió en su lugar cuando Sherlock se levantó en sus más de ciento setenta centímetros. ¿Lo iba a golpear? Porque si lo iba a hacer John iba a permitírselo, no consultó nada con Sherlock y simplemente habló por hablar. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos.

-No te voy a golpear John. No sé qué hice que te ha hecho pensar algo así de mí.

John abrió los ojos, despacio. –Te hice enojar. –Los alfas molestos golpeaban, era una regla universal, los había visto, su padre hacía eso a su madre. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Y tengo mis razones, pero eso no significa que te vaya a golpear. –Se escuchaba enfadado de todas formas, no quería abrir los ojos y afrontarse a esos ojos, no de nuevo -Iré a hablar con mi madre.

John abrió los ojos en cuanto Sherlock giró en el salón y se encaminó a la salida. –Espera, ¿qué? ¡Sherlock!

~O=O~

Lo siguió por todo el corredor, bajaron escaleras y finalmente llegaron frente a una puerta doble, John lo sujetó del saco negro, sus dedos apretaron fuertemente la manga, sus uñas se incrustaron en la tela.

-Por favor, lo lamento, voy a decirle que me retracto, por favor Sherlock cálmate.

Sherlock colocó una mano sobre sus dedos y suavemente comenzó a quitarlos, uno a uno. –Quédate fuera de esto o no te dejaré pasar.

John apretó los labios en una línea firme, aceptó las palabras de Sherlock y soltó la tela, sus dedos blancos poco a poco cobraron color; finalmente Sherlock volvió la vista al frente, no abrió la puerta.

-¿Llamaste a Londres?

-¿Qué? –Desconcertado buscó los ojos de Sherlock pero éste no lo miró.

-¡Llamaste sí o no a Londres! –John asintió torpemente. –Entiendo.

Con bastante fuerza forzó la puerta y esta cedió con un fuerte movimiento, Melissa Holmes se encontraba sentada cerca de la chimenea de una espaciosa y elegante (todo en la mansión Holmes parecía elegante) sala con un libro en el regazo y una taza de té a su lado. Ella volvió la vista y enfocó a Sherlock, bajó la taza suavemente y cerró el libro, un separador dorado se mostró entre las páginas de un delgado papel, ella se veía cansada y John no pudo sentirse más incómodo.

-Bien, ¿qué necesitas Sherlock? –Ella miró detrás de Sherlock y notó a John, se puso más sería y miró el sillón de dos plazas frente a ella. –Siéntense chicos, supongo que tenemos que hablar.

-No. No voy a tomar mucho de tu tiempo madre. –Sherlock anunció, sujetó la muñeca de John y lo apretó, no fue duro pero tampoco suave, lo jaló obligándolo a estar a su lado y elevó la muñeca firmemente.

Melissa se veía angustiada ante la muestra de dominio; sin embargo John no se sentía dominado era… diferente. -Sherlock, no tienes derecho de mal-…

-Sólo voy a aceptarlo a él. Sólo voy a quedarme con este omega. Prepara la unión cuanto antes madre. Quiero irme con John a Londres.

John lo miró, sus ojos grandes y azul-musgo (el color miel había desaparecido) miraron a Sherlock con asombro. Sherlock le soltó la muñeca, lo tomó de los hombros y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios y lo soltó. Así como entró fue tal como se fue. John estaba demasiado asombrado como para hablar, moverse e incluso pensar. Melissa comenzó a reír, carcajadas salieron de sus finos labios, llevaba un lápiz labial pálido que hacía lucir sus labios firmes y severos, pero en este momento parecía feliz.

-Oh. Oh. Mycroft, como siempre, metiendo la nariz en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. –John giró, descubriendo al intruso, en el otro sofá de una plaza Mycroft se acomodaba como un rey, una suave oscuridad lo cubría parcialmente. –Muchacho entrometido.

Pese a ello, la señora Holmes se veía muy feliz. Mycroft le sonrió. -¿Pudiste comunicarte con tu hermana, John?

John asintió, se sintió torpe, sabía que algo no estaba bien. –Dijo que estaba bien, que todo con Clara iba mejor, ¿por qué me pediste llamarla?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. –Nunca debemos perder contacto con la familia John, y Harriet Watson es tu única hermana. Debemos invitarla madre.

-Por supuesto, claro que sí. También a la querida Clara.

Frunció el ceño, entendió entonces.

-Ustedes… ¡Son egoístas! No pueden presionar a Sherlock. ¡Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal! Yo… ¡Realmente no entienden nada!

John salió de ahí; Melissa lo miró partir al igual que Mycroft, ella se sentó suavemente en el sofá y sonrió. -Es lo mejor. No puedo creer que quien lo encontró fuimos nosotros. –Miró a Mycroft. –Es el único que podrá hacer feliz a Sherly.

Mycroft no aceptó o negó, pero en algo estuvo de acuerdo: no podía creer que lo hubieran encontrado ellos.

~O=O~

John no encontró a Sherlock en el laboratorio, lo que le llevó a pensar que estaba en su habitación y no iba a entrar a su habitación. Realmente quería entrar y decir que Melissa Holmes y Mycroft lo habían hecho todo y él no tenía nada que ver. Realmente no podía creer que ellos llegaran a ese punto para forzar las cosas, John estaba molesto. Todo lo que hicieron, para provocar a Sherlock, fue egoísta, no merecía ser obligado de tal manera. No podían forzarlo a la unión si no quería y John iba a reclamarles y gritarles un poco más.

Primero tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sherlock.

Bien, no podía entrar a su habitación, pero tal vez podría preguntar si estaba ahí. John entró al estudio y caminó hasta el extremo del laboratorio, lo que debería ser una antesala Sherlock lo había transformado en un laboratorio, la puerta de su habitación se encontraba en el fondo, una gran puerta rojiza (presumiblemente caoba). Tragó saliva antes de tocar dos veces. Sólo dos veces bastaron para que una mujer, una señora de avanzada edad, abriera la puerta y le sonriera.

-Hola, tú debes ser John, ¿buscas a Sherlock? Probablemente está en el jardín, en el invernadero, ahora mismo estoy recogiendo la ropa sucia. Por cierto, soy Martha Hudson, vengo a la mansión Holmes cada tanto para limpiar un poco este lugar.

Tentativamente retrocedió. –Muchas gracias… señora Hudson.

-Oh querido, tú debes ser John Watson, el omega de Sherlock. –Ella lo examinó y luego sonrió como si lo que estuviera viendo le gustara. –Esta vez me atrase un poco y en cuanto llego me dicen que Sherlock consiguió un omega; anda ve, Sherlock suele tocar el violín en el invernadero cuando quiere pensar, pero da igual, eres su omega.

John se desinfló lentamente. –Aún no estamos unidos, además, yo no he tenido ciclos, vamos a unirnos simbólicamente…

Ella frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera. -¿Y eso qué? Sigues siendo al que Sherlock eligió, él nunca hubiera aceptado a alguien que no le interesara nada.

Probablemente la señora Hudson fue la más sincera de toda la casa, John sintió que podía confiar en ella. –Gracias Señora Hudson… permiso.

La Señora Hudson sonrió. –Ve querido.

El invernadero estaba en el patio norte, formaba parte del patio trasero pero no tan cerca de la salida como el jardín donde la señora Holmes tomaba el té. John caminó todo el tiempo lentamente, esperando que Sherlock se atravesara en su camino, la idea de interrumpir sus actividades le desagradaba, él mismo se sentía invadido cuando interrumpían sus actividades. Claro, ahora no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, pero cuando lo hacía odiaba a todo el mundo que se metía en su camino.

Fue tan lento que cuando llegó al patio trasero ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde, no había tomado el té y sabía que había perdido su almuerzo también… en fin, Sherlock lo valía, tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido. Suponiendo que no lo supiera ya. El chico era muy listo, seguramente ya había deducido todo y ahora estaba molesto… Bien, John supuso que era muy imbécil si seguía el camino hacia el invernadero, ¿por qué meterse directo a la boca de lobo si nada de eso había sido culpa suya?

Bien, mejor no ser tan idiota e irse de ahí, al final las cosas ya estaban hechas, no fue culpa suya, así que no iba a meterse con Sherlock ahora, no quería entrar en su enojo, si tranquilo era tan extraño no quería verlo molesto.

-John, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bien, bien, plan B… Lástima, no existía un plan B, pero iba a improvisar. –Ah… hora del té… ¿Quieres tomar el té conmigo?

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza. –Oh John, eres un mentiroso terrible. ¿Qué es?

Lo sabía, John retrocedió hasta que su espalda estuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta. –Veras… sobre la llamada a Londres…

-Creo que quedó claro, vamos a unirnos. –Sherlock frunció el ceño, el montón de rizos oscuros se veía bastante bien bajo el sol. -¿Por qué hablar de ello de nuevo?

-No, no entiendes. –John dio un paso más lejos, Sherlock miró sus pies, notando su movimiento. –Yo llamé a Londres porque Mycroft me dijo que llamara a mi hermana. No llamé a Londres por nuestra unión o porque quisiera marcharme… planeaba hablar contigo esta noche. Decirte que no quería incomodarte, llegar juntos a una solución. Todo lo que sucedió fue…

-Lo sé. –Sherlock se acercó, John retrocedió, los ojos de Holmes eran brillantes en la oscuridad, el azul predominaba sobre los otros tonos, eran tan bellos como el mercurio líquido. –Todo fue planeado por Mycroft, lo sé. Pero nada de eso influyó en mi decisión. –John retrocedió un poco más. –John, deja de retroceder. –Soltó suavemente, como si supiera que estaba asustado. –Sabía que ibas a cansarte de la situación, lo estuve pensando toda la semana, después que hablamos sobre tus ciclos.

-No quiero hablar de eso. –Retrocedió. –Sólo quería decirte que aún puedo irme, esto no tienes que ser defini-…

-Es definitivo. No retrocedas. –John no hizo caso, retrocedió un poco más, Sherlock le sujetó del codo. –John, si tengo que sufrir la compañía de alguien, al menos espero no sufrir nada; aceptó todo de ti John, inclusive esa parte omega que aún no permites que alguien vea.

Esto no, no era lo que esperaba.

John jaló bruscamente su brazo, soltándose del agarre suave de Sherlock, porque estaba enfadado y sorprendido, tal vez más enfadado que lo otro (en el fondo era consiente que estaba asustado).

-Me besaste.

Sherlock se veía francamente aburrido y confundido (confundido porque no podía creer que John fue tan estúpido). –Era para dejar todo claro para mi madre y Mycroft. No quiero que nadie se meta más en esto; sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí. –De nuevo habló como si todo fuera obvio, pero no lo era (no para John).

-No quería que me besaras. –John retrocedió y apartó la mano de Sherlock, la que quería detenerlo de nuevo. –No así, no frente a ellos. No para probar a nadie nada. No…

El rostro de Sherlock mostró sorpresa. -Oh. Oh. John, no sabía que ese era tu primer beso. Realmente me halaga que yo sea tu primer beso y…

-¡Ya basta!

John gritó, Sherlock cerró la boca, pero eso no dejaba de hacerle sentir ridículo y avergonzado. No quería una unión en esos términos, no quería sentirse idiota. Todo era horrible y no sabía que hacer porque sus nervios se habían destruido. Giró lento, mirando el suelo y comenzó a correr.

-¡John!

La familia Holmes era horrible.

Ahora, realmente, quería volver a Londres, quería volver al instituto. Todo esto era horrible.

~0~

_Gracias por leer y los comentarios. Antes que nada espero que la historia sea de su agradado, cualquier duda, sugerencia o un simple '¡Tu historia me gusta!' es más que bienvenido (enserio, es muy bienvenido ;) )._

**_-Nixse_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

Se refugió en su cuarto por el resto del día, ignoró todos los golpes a su puerta y los llamados de Sherlock y la señora Holmes; sólo abrió la puerta cuando Martha Hudson habló amablemente y le dijo que le llevaba té y bollos. Ella fue muy amable en no preguntar nada y John agradeció su corta compañía (ya que volvería a casa después de verlo), luego continuó auto-compadeciéndose de tener un alfa tan imbécil e insensible. No cabía duda que era un completo idiota; Sherlock Holmes era un idiota, era evidente que carecía de sentido común y algo llamado brújula social (concepto que plenamente no conocía ese hombre).

Así mismo recordó la advertencia de su terapeuta: _'La familia Holmes tiene estándares inusuales a lo que se refiere a omegas; es evidente que has sido elegido por seguir esos estándares. John, si sientes que no puedes con esto debes llamarnos e iremos por ti de inmediato, tu madre está de acuerdo con ello y la señora Holmes aceptó. No estás comprometido'. _Ella era consciente que sus ciclos inexistentes habían convencido a la señora Holmes, lo que terminó de convencerla fue su supuesta empatía. Pero John estaba seguro de algo, él no tenía empatía. Nunca la había tenido y no podía tenerla; porque era común.

Los otros omegas, los que sí tenían ciclos, habían declarado sentir una conexión con el alfa al que eran dados, decían que podían sentir cuando era el adecuado, pero John era consciente que eso era falso, el adecuado no podía ser siempre el primero. No era empatía, era ese instinto animal que les obligaba a sentir un bien estar al entrar al campo de un alfa, era como un campo magnético y los omegas se veían atraídos; no se trataba de si era o no el correcto, el simple hecho de ser un alfa bastaba. John no podía sentir ese campo y por ello había renunciado a la idea de conocer alguna vez a alguien que le hiciera sentir que era el correcto alfa.

Pero, volviendo al presente, ahora tenía a Sherlock Holmes, al imbécil y estúpido Sherlock Holmes. Tan idiota que era capaz de decir que tener su primer beso era un maldito halago cuando John sólo quería meterle un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

Lo había sentido desde que llegó a la casa de los Holmes, desde que Melissa le mostró la construcción desde el interior de la limusina supo que esto no era lo que quería. Era evidente que Sherlock sabía de su llegada y por lo mismo pudo sentir hostilidad en cada parte de la casa, no era bienvenido y eso le asustó. También era evidente que había provocado el interés de Sherlock. Pero no quería ese tipo de interés, el interés de ser un experimento, la vida no se trataba de eso.

No para John.

Para John las cosas eran muy diferentes, toda su vida había sido difícil, desde que le obligaron a separarse de su familia. Desde que su padre murió, desde que su madre intentó el suicidio, desde que Harry comenzó con su adicción a la bebida, desde que él mismo se metió en problemas. Ser médico había sido lo único bueno en su vida y se lo estaban arrebatando, todo desde que la familia Holmes tomó interés en él. Si no hubiera conocido a Melissa Holmes entonces seguiría en sus clases y tal vez en el futuro le permitirían obtener un empleo. John quería estar en el ejército y, aunque su guardián le había dicho que para un omega eso era casi imposible, su terapeuta le había dicho que podía obtener una oportunidad, podría unirse a algún alfa que estuviera al frente de batalla y así él podría estar en la guerra (drogado hasta la medula de supresores, pero eso daba igual). Los alfas que estaban en combate perdían la mayor parte de su sensibilidad alfa, perdían instinto y dejaban esa sobreprotección, por lo tanto no estaría en constante supresión porque su alfa le permitiría tocar a los heridos.

De nuevo, Melissa Holmes lo conoció y por la simple creencia de la empatía había decidido que él era el correcto para alguien como Sherlock Holmes. Era simplemente imposible, nadie era suficiente para él, Sherlock pedía mucho y la mayoría no podría jamás ofrecer más de lo que no tenía. John únicamente se tenía a sí mismo y ofrecerse le daba terror.

Pero eso es lo que hacían los omegas, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a los omegas, daban todo de sí mismos a tal punto que su existencia perdía identidad y el alfa los tomaba. Normalmente la historia estaba contada por alfas, grandes alfas con muchos logros. Los omegas eran un buen soporte, pero nada más.

Ocultó su cuerpo entre las mantas y rogó porque alguien le dijera que se había terminado y había pasado la prueba y podía volver al Instituto, que todo sobre los Holmes era una broma y podría marcharse. Pero era consciente que pedía demasiado. Soltó un suspiro cuando la puerta volvió a hablar con él (había decidido que era mejor pensar que las voces que provenían del exterior eran de la puerta, le hacía sentir mucho mejor que pensar en Sherlock o Melissa).

-Es evidente que las cosas no están bien, John, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu tiempo?

Ese no era Sherlock, ni Melissa, era la voz de Mycroft. John desenvolvió las mantas de su cuerpo y sacó la cabeza, Anthea había pedido que aceptará la visita de la Señora Hudson, pero aunque ella no lo hubiera pedido John la hubiera aceptado, pero no había pedido más. Mycroft era el último que se esperaba. Tentativamente bajó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

Casi pudo ver a Mycroft rodar los ojos. –Aunque la idea de hablar contigo era lo que busca, hacerlo con una puerta de por medio me parece desagradable, ¿puedo pasar?

John colocó la frente contra la puerta. –Es tu casa… cualquiera debería entrar si es lo que quiere. –Tragó saliva, esperando no haber dado un consejo idiota.

-Por favor John, no seamos infantiles. Ese tipo de pensamientos pertenecen a Sherlock no a ti. ¿Vas a permitirme pasar?

Fue tocado con ser infantil, se supone que tenía veintidós años, no tres. Se separó de la puerta y la abrió. Mycroft se veía perfectamente vestido, con su traje de tres piezas. Tenía un porte bastante firme, nada que hubiera visto lejos de la propia realeza.

-Gracias. –Soltó entonces, entrando lentamente. –No has comido nada en todo el día.

-La señora Hudson trajo té y bollos antes de irse. –Mycroft alzó una ceja, se veía demasiado pomposo cuando hacía eso. –No quiero… ver a nadie ahora, quiero pensar.

-¿Sobre qué John? No deberías tener nada que pensar, Sherlock te aceptó…

-Pero yo no.

Esto provocó que la atmosfera se tensara. Mycroft cerró la puerta, que había mantenido abierta, John se alejó de él hasta colocarse al lado de la ventana, estar a solas con Mycroft no era su mejor idea de la diversión.

-De que hablas, John, es evidente que no estás pensando con la cabeza.

-Lo estoy haciendo, por eso estoy pensando en si no han cometido un error al escogerme. Tú lo sabes Mycroft, soy común y Sherlock se aburrirá de mí. Eso de Londres… la señora Holmes lo ha mencionado dos veces; ¿no estoy siendo su excusa para irse?

-No.

John soltó un suspiro. –No lo defiendas, no lo merece. Esta situación es tonta y no quiero…

-No lo hago. –Cortó rápidamente. –Sherlock no te necesita para hacer una excusa, es más, no necesita la excusa, él simplemente se marcharía. Está siendo indulgente con nuestra madre al quedarse aún. Te aseguro que lo único que buscaba era el momento apropiado.

Esto era inesperado y nuevo y no sabía si era bueno. -¿Qué cambió entonces?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que no esperaba a alguien como tú. –Soltó con simpleza como si él no tuviera a Anthea. -¿Aceptaras hablar con él?

John miró por el cristal, el exterior de la casa; anhelaba salir del dominio de los Holmes. -¿Qué lo ha retenido a hacer lo que quería?

No quiso mirar a Mycroft. –No lo sé John, tal vez ha considerado que tú serías su compañero.

¿Considerar? Ciertamente empezaba a cansarse, ¿por qué tenía que considerar? Tal vez Sherlock tenía razón, los betas eran el futuro de todos. No se escogían entre ellos por ser necesario, lo hacían porque se querían. Tal vez él mismo debería pensar en estar con un beta. Era casi estéril, no debía de tener algún problema. Tal vez.

-John, -comenzó Mycroft, -las uniones alfa-omega no tienen por qué ser de este modo. Debes de sentirlo, ¿puedes hacer eso? Dejar de pensar en lo que Sherlock quiere y piensa en lo que tú quieres. ¿Tiene mi hermano una posibilidad de conocerte?

-Él ya me conoce, ha descrito mi vida en menos de cinco minutos.

Mycroft miró el techo, como si algo en él le diera paciencia, resultó porque cuando volvió a mirarlo se veía mucho más tranquilo.

-Probablemente no me estoy dando a entender. John, no habló de eso. Me refiero a…

-Lo sé. –Cortó, porque no iba a empezar a escuchar de sentimiento de alguien como Mycroft, la simple idea era macabra en su mente. –Mira, no quiero que nadie más se meta. Ni tú ni… la Señora Holmes.

-Comprendo.

-¿Lo harás?

Mycroft sonrió. –Obviamente, estás empezando a entender. –Mycroft dejó de sonreír y se dirigió a la puerta. –Habla con él, si estás aún disconforme yo mismo te sacaré de aquí.

John miró su espalda. -¿Lo aseguras?

Mycroft volteo un poco, sus ojos claros lo miraron firmemente. –Lo haré.

~O=O~

Sherlock entró a Scotland Yard como si fuera su casa, para ese momento nadie se metía en su camino y eso agilizaba las cosas y evitaba que la estupidez de la gente se desplegara ante sus ojos. Era molesto y aburrido. Lestrade se encontraba sentado en un cómodo asiento frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles, fue gracioso verlo blanquear los ojos en cuanto lo vio. Lestrade era de las pocas personas que no resultaban molestas del todo (John estaba adentro también).

-Oh Dios… ¿Qué quieres? Por favor… ¿Qué quieres? Voy a llamar a Mycroft sí…

-Lo vi.

Lestrade le miró con desconcierto. -¿De qué hablas?

-Estaba… de camino aquí. Lo cruce por casualidad… vi la escena del crimen.

El hombre se agitó en su lugar y sacó su teléfono móvil. –Voy a llamar a Mycroft.

-Es evidente que estás buscando a un beta.

Se detuvo. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sherlock se sentó frente a él, estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies estaban sobre el escritorio y sobre el papeleo. –Pese a que puede parecer que el olor es de un omega, este beta fue lo suficientemente listo de encontrar la forma de rodearse de la esencia de un omega en su ciclo de calor. Sin embargo el olor se va demasiado rápido. Cuando se trata de un omega puede dejar su olor en algún objeto y ese olor es persistente; sin embargo la escena huele… huele a nada.

-¿Nada?

-Sí, es evidente que este beta está tomando supresores para hacer creer que es un omega en calor que está ingiriendo supresores para tratar de evadir el que su olor se vaya tan fácilmente. Lo que me lleva a pensar que es de una familia alfa-omega con antecedentes beta, probablemente es el único beta de la familia ahora, por algo debe saber todo esto, por la misma razón intentó atraer a un alfa y al ver que el alfa no estaba interesado en él lo mató.

-¡Espera! Alto, un segundo. –No pudo evitar mirar a Lestrade como si fuera un idiota (aunque lo era, el menos idiota de todo el lugar por cierto). -¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sherlock soltó un suspiro, no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la cual las personas no podían ver lo obvio. –El alfa tiene una herida que va desde su costado hasta su estómago, es una herida bastante mal hecha por cierto, el beta debe llevar con él una navaja, al tener el olor omega es consciente que un alfa puede hacerle daño; sin embargo este alfa le impresionó. El alfa llevaba en la cartera tarjetas de crédito, tres de bancos prestigiosos, y por su ropa y zapatos debo suponer que trabajaba en la bolsa o un banco; entonces, este beta escoge a un alfa que puede complacerle, pero este alfa está casado y además nota que él no es un omega, es causa de una pena el hecho que un beta mienta sobre su condición, por lo tanto se siente amenazado y lo demás es evidente.

Ok, él era idiota, comprendido. –No había algún arma, ni siquiera huellas.

-Oh. Mírate, yo pensando que no eras tan idiota…

-Sherlock… -Amenazó. Ya estaba haciéndole un favor al no denunciarlo con el Detective Inspector a cargo.

-Bien. -Sherlock se sentó correctamente y soltó un bufido. –Es una mujer, una chica, debe ser fuerte, una beta fuerte y nada idiota ya que fue capaz de no dejar ni una solo huella, claro, si descontamos que este hombre la rasguñó, le quitó el arete izquierdo mientras lo apuñalaba. –Sherlock observó el montón de fotografías en el escritorio y tomó una de ellas, la que mostraba la sala. -¿Ves esto? –Señaló un punto en la alfombra, Lestrade miró pero no había nada ahí. –Ella perdió el arete y aunque lo recuperó no encontró la pieza para el cierre; con esa pieza podrás encontrar a tu culpable.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar a la escena?

Sherlock sonrió. –No fui… precisamente invitado.

Lestrade no sabía qué hacer, podría levantarle un acta por entrar a una zona donde no debía de estar, pero por Dios, que este chico llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace días y no sabía que había hecho para merecer tal castigo.

Asintió entonces. –Ok, entiendo… ¿Y?

-Oh. ¿Dime por favor que dentro de ahí existe un cerebro, algo que piense, lo mismo que te hace respirar?

-Sherlock…

Blanqueo los ojos y continuó. –Él le arrancó el arete y… -Sherlock extrajo algo de su bolsillo y Lestrade frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña bolsa con algo adentró dorado.

-Es la pieza que hace falta.

-Evidentemente.

-Te llevaste una prueba.

-Nadie la vio; ellos llevaban ahí más de dos horas.

-No puedes llevarte una prueba.

-Ni siquiera lo notaron.

Soltó un gemido de frustración, realmente, ¿por qué se molestaba?

-¿Y qué tiene?

Sherlock sonrió. –Es oro y la pieza tiene un pequeño grabado he de suponer que el arete data del siglo dieciocho; es una antigüedad y es evidente que fue tratado como tal. Ella debió de haberlo asegurado. –Dejó la bolsa en manos de Lestrade y se levantó. –Muestra eso y con ello encontraran al culpable. –Entonces se levantó y se fue, se veía malditamente arrogante caminando así. Era un maldito arrogante y un genio. Como lo odiaba.

Lestrade sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo sacó rápidamente y luego frunció el ceño. –Detente ahí.

Sherlock se detuvo y giró a verlo. -¿No fui claro en algo?

-Voy a llevar esto. Lo que quiero saber, ¿qué haces aquí?

No tuvo que hacer una gran deducción para saber que Mycroft le había enviado un mensaje. -¿Qué te dijo Mycroft?

¿Por qué preocuparse? Decidió decir la nota textual. –'Si Sherlock está contigo, que es evidente, comunícale que John está volviendo a casa ahora'. –Lestrade levantó la mirada, aunque el mensaje era confuso algo le decía que Sherlock no debía de estar ahí; vio a Sherlock caminar con velocidad a la salida. -¿Quién es John? –Gritó.

-Es mi omega.

Lestrade agrandó los ojos.

~O=O~

Sherlock recibió un mensaje de Mycroft que decía que John estaría en el Instituto en dos horas, el mensaje llevaba en su teléfono una hora, él llevaba caminando unos tres minutos y el instituto queda a una hora de Scotland Yard en Taxi. Llamó a un taxi y esté le llevó al Instituto.

¿Ahora qué había pasado?

Sólo había salido de casa para concluir el caso que era más que evidente, realmente.

No podía perder a John, perderlo significaría que su madre le buscaría otro omega y nada le garantizaba que este sería como los anteriores, doble aburridos, molestos, fastidiosos; intentando penetrar en su mente para llegar a su lado alfa. Demasiado aburridos para su lado alfa incluso. Pero John había sido silencioso, inconscientemente dejaba escapar preguntas curiosas que Sherlock le respondía suavemente; entonces soltaba un 'asombroso', 'increíble' o 'maravilloso'.

Al parecer, ese tipo de halagos eran… bienvenidos.

Llegó al instituto después de la hora que aseguró, para su buena suerte parecía que el tráfico había estado de su lado, el auto de Mycroft estaba apenas llegando. Debía de saber, era Mycroft después de todo, bajó velozmente y se acercó a grandes zancadas. John estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Baja del auto! –Ladró, John titubeo en la puerta antes de tomar la manija y abrir; Sherlock sujetó su mano cuando salió. -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres?

John se veía muy asombrado y luego muy molesto, se soltó de su mano. –Es lo que quiero saber, ¿para qué me querías aquí? ¿Me trajiste al instituto para devolverme? ¿De verdad? Pensé que querías hablar del asunto.

-Devol… -Comprendió más rápido. Volteo furioso hacia donde su hermano estaba. -¡Mycroft!

Mycroft, que salía del lado derecho de la parte trasera del auto, ni siquiera lo miró. –John, -ignorándolo deliberadamente, -Sherlock no sabía que iba a traerte aquí, lamento la mentira.

Sherlock lo miró con victoria, John blanqueo los ojos. –Bien, no me querías aquí… ¿Entonces puedo volver a casa? Yo… estoy muy cansado.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sherlock. –Has permanecido en tu habitación todo el día y no lo entiendo. ¿Qué hice?

Mycroft resopló. –Entren al auto, tengo unos negocios que atender aquí, volveremos a casa en cuanto termine. Sherlock, no te escapes a Londres sólo porque quieres.

Sherlock no le respondió, ni siquiera le prestó atención, metió a John al auto mientras Mycroft miraba al cielo con dolor.

Dentro del auto John se estabilizó y se acomodó en el otro extremo. Sherlock estaba tan harto de ese comportamiento que no peleo por ello, evidentemente John le temía a los alfas.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hice? Te acepté, aclaré con mi madre todo, inclusive con Mycroft y t-…

John le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, lo que le hizo retroceder hasta ubicarse en el extremo del asiento, guardo silencio, entonces miró al rubio, John se veía muy molesto y también aterrorizado, pero lo había golpeado y de verdad que no entendía nada.

-¡Me besaste! –Soltó de nuevo, estaba cansado de ese argumento.

-¡Y te pedí perdón!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Dijiste que te halagaba!

-¡Entonces qué quieres!

John abrió la puerta de su lado y salió corriendo. Por favor, no de nuevo. Sherlock se impulsó para salir rápidamente del vehículo y lo siguió, para ser un pequeño alfa, bastante corto, corría rápido (claro, John había estado en Rugby, ahora podía notarlo). Lo alcanzó frente a una cafetería, lo empujó a la trastienda lo encerró en el callejón. John peleaba fieramente para alejarse de su agarre, pero Sherlock fue lo suficientemente listo para sujetar todas sus extremidades y apretarlo contra la pared de ladrillos.

-John, tranquilízate. –John comenzó a respirar, tranquilizándose. –Muy bien, ahora, sé claro. ¿Qué hice?

-Era mi primer beso.

-Lo siento por eso. De haber sabido y saber que te molestaría no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Eso está mejor? –Pidió, sinceramente cansado con todo.

-No. No está mejor. Era mi primer beso… yo… luché tanto por protegerlo… pero tú…

-¿Luchar?

Oh.

Había sido abusado.

-John… -Lentamente dejó de sujetarlo, probablemente lo estaba asustando. –John, no voy a golpearte, ni abusar de ti.

-No lo entiendes. –Dijo suavemente el rubio, como si aceptarlo le doliera. –Realmente no tienes idea.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había perdido? Los sentimientos no eran su área y ahora que veía a John tan pequeño y tembloroso no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Yo creo en el amor Sherlock. No quiero una unión sin eso. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Oh.

Bien, esto era tan… inesperado.

-Yo quería unirme a alguien que me quisiera, no me importaba que fuera omega, alfa o beta, realmente… realmente quiero a alguien que me quiera. -Sherlock retrocedió, le dio su espacio. –Todos han estado tomando parejas que les han presentado, y aunque todos han aceptado, puedo entender que no tienen opción. Tienes razón. –Sherlock no sabía si tener razón era bueno en este punto. –Se han unido por instinto, no porque quisieran. Yo quería unirme porque… porque quería.

Sherlock tocó la mejilla del rubio, suavemente, la piel de John esta vez le mandó un escalofrió tibio. –John… tú has provocado esto. –John se movió violentamente, como si tratara de correr de nuevo, Sherlock se apretó contra él de nuevo, dejando que la cabeza rubia encajara en su hombro. -¿Cómo vas a saber si alguien puede ser el indicado para ti si ni siquiera tú te aceptas?

-Eso no es…

-Es verdad. –Fue suave, entendía ahora todo. –Cuando te dije que eres lo menos omega que he conocido es verdad. No pude sentir tu esencia desde fuera de la casa, lo hice hasta que entraste… en el salón. No puedo percibir del todo tu olor, no sé qué es. No puedo localizarte en la casa a menos que estemos en el mismo cuarto. Has suprimido tu lado omega. ¿Por qué? Porque lo odias.

-Tú también lo odias.

-¿Puedes sentirme John? –John asintió con la cabeza, Sherlock separó los dedos de su mejilla. –Yo lo odio, sin embargo aceptó que soy un alfa. Tú no lo haces, no crees en ti, no te das valor. Tú mismo te has hecho daño.

John se rindió contra su cuerpo y Sherlock lo sostuvo. Bien, esto era una mejora en muchos sentidos.

~0~

_Bueno bueno, he escucho mucho de John omega sumiso y sé que es un poco chocante porque el verdadero John no lo es, John es más activo y realmente no se dejaría doblegar por Sherlock, aunque es claro que tiene mucha paciencia con él, el tipo de paciencia que no podría tener con nadie más que con Sherlock. Todos están en lo cierto, pero recuerden que John no ha estado aquí en el ejército, parte de su actitud dominante viene de ahí. Sin embargo no voy a dejarlo sumiso, es evidente que quiero un John diferente así que, todo lo que queda es esperar._

_Bueno, no estaba segura de sí era lo mejor, pero en vista que algunos no tienen cuenta en FF entonces contestaré aquí sus comentarios :)_

_N. N: La presión que Sherlock imprime en John realmente no creo que sea tan diferente a lo real, a veces Sherlock no puede evitar exigirle más, como si John pudiera absorber un poco de su mente brillante, obviamente eso es difícil. Por ahora John no será un activo, verás, en este mundo omegaverse existen muchos factores para presionar a los omegas y quitarles la valía, como la existencia de los empáticos; pero como dije, yo tampoco estoy del todo feliz con un John siendo tan sumiso ;)_

_Kokoro Yana: Lamento que te hubieses dado cuenta que este es mi único fic de Sherlock, estoy comenzando un poco con este mundo, así que es un poco nuevo para mí. Si te soy franca, realmente deseé por un momento poner a un John doncella, totalmente sumiso, inútil, me gusta un poco el Sherlock fuerte y protector, sin embargo al escribirlo me sentí extraña y sentí a John extraño, incluso en esta capítulo y parte de los anteriores sentía eso, fue difícil darme cuenta que no era lo que buscaba. Sin embargo era necesario para el desarrollo, John ha vivido con la sociedad omega, aplastado por conceptos que él mismo desprecia hasta el punto que odia a los omegas, y él mismo se desconoce como uno (se ha dicho que él mismo se creyó beta y la propia Melissa le confirmó que él no era del todo omega). En fin, apenas estamos en el comienzo :)_

_al: Gracias, el desarrollo lento me pareció un poco desalentador al comienzo, sin embargo agradezco que les guste cómo va el curso de la historia :) _

_**-Nixse**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

No estaba seguro de que hacer en este punto, John se rindió, dejó caer la cabeza, Sherlock no se alejó de su lado, cargo su peso y le mantuvo contra la pared. ¿Entonces que debía de hacer? No quería aceptarlo pero era consciente que todas las palabras eran verdaderas. Tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Así no era él. Esto no era John Watson. Tener miedo… eso era para chicas. Él era un hombre, podía ser un omega y tener hijos, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un chico. Sin duda estaba avergonzándose frente a Sherlock.

-Uhm… Ya estoy bien. –Sherlock no se movió. –Ya me puedes dejar Sherlock.

De repente Sherlock se separó, se alejó de él rápidamente, John se sentía igual o peor que el otro. Todo esto había sido un completo drama, infantil, estúpido e inútil. No podía creer que hubiera hecho un circo de sí mismo. Se sentía avergonzado y deseo desaparecer en algún lugar, en algún hoyo… Tentativamente observó a Sherlock y soltó un suspiro cuando notó que ya no lo miraba. Bien, si le odiaba estaba bien, había sido ridículo.

-Uhm… Realmente sient-…

-¿Qué tan buen jugador de Rugby eres?

-¿Perdón?

Sherlock giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse del callejón, John lo siguió. –Estoy en un caso, probablemente necesitaré que corras, que saltes y tal vez que pelees; primordialmente correr. También necesito saber en qué grado estabas con tus estudios de medicina.

John asintió. –Bueno… era el capitán del equipo de Rugby y estuve a punto de comenzar las prácticas.

Una ceja negra y espesa se alzó hasta los rizos oscuros. -¿Dónde?

Esto le hizo sentir nervioso. –Bueno, estuve hablando con mi terapeuta y mi guía…

-¿Tú qué?

Cierto, Sherlock era ignorante en todo lo que concernía a los omegas. –Los omegas cuentan con instintos que se desarrollan sin necesidad de que un alfa esté cerca. –Sherlock lo miró, interesado, siempre que sucedía eso significaba que necesitaba más información, más 'datos' él le llamaba. –Se supone que hubo una época en la que los omegas dejaron de nacer; por ende existe una brecha de treinta años en la cual la población omega disminuyó considerablemente y con ello se perdieron muchas prácticas omega, practicas a las que deben ser sometidos por su constitución general; mi generación es la nueva, antes de nosotros no existen muchos omegas y… en mi familia mi padre es alfa pero mi madre es beta.

Sherlock alzó ambas cejas, esto era nuevo. –Beta…

-Beta… -Soltó suavemente. –De hecho toda mi familia es casi de betas, mis abuelos paternos, maternos, mi madre y Harry también… creo haber escuchado que antes también se conocen solo betas. Tal vez por eso… mis ciclos… -John comenzó a divagar, sin embargo rápidamente volvió su mente al tema principal. –En fin, como yo existen otros, no sabemos nada de nosotros mismos así que omegas más viejos nos aconsejan, les llaman guías.

-Están encargados de enseñar a controlar su naturaleza.

-Básicamente.

-¿Qué más entonces?

Hablar sobre sí mismo, esto era nuevo, nadie se interesaba en un omega, eso le habían dicho. –Hablan sobre nuestros pensamientos, si existe la más mínima prueba de empatía en nosotros somos enviados a Norte América. Se piensa…

-Que se puede crear un empático.

John aceptó suavemente. –También nos hablan sobre nuestra aura; alentamos a los alfas a hacer cosas que normalmente no harían, nuestros guías miden el poder de nuestra esencia para saber qué tipo de alfa podría ser receptivo a nosotros y en que medio podemos desarrollarnos. –John pasó un brazo alrededor de sí mismo, no estando seguro de lo que Sherlock pensaría de él queriendo irse a una guerra, doctor del ejército, sí que era un poco loco ahora que lo pensaba.

-Estás nervioso… -Declaró Sherlock rápidamente. -¿Dónde planeabas hacer tus prácticas? –Soltó abruptamente, cruzado de brazos, a dos pasos de distancias, respirando su mismo aire. John se estremeció.

-Uhm… ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer? ¿Para qué querías que respondiera eso?

-Cambias la conversación… -Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. –Te abrazaste a ti mismo como si te sintieras culpable, hablaste con tu guía, hablaste de que tu guía está encargado de ver por ti… La forma en la que afectas a los demás. Estabas estudiando para ser doctor, sin embargo no tienes intención de trabajar en un hospital o no estarías así. No tienes esencia, no tienes aura; y tampoco estás preocupado por ti. -John volvió a pegarse a sí mismo contra la pared. –Policía… No encaja. –John se estremeció. –Militar entonces.

Oh Dios, era tan malditamente genial, era un maldito genio y estaba enfado por eso. John comenzó a caminar, no corrió, sólo caminó deprisa, Sherlock lo siguió, no lo retuvo, sólo lo siguió.

-No me sigas, ve a resolver tu caso, voy a volver con Mycroft. –Sherlock seguía detrás de él, podía escuchar sus pasos y el abrigo moviéndose con él. –Estoy hablando en serio, ¡déjame tranquilo! –Se detuvo, giró y Sherlock le sujetó los brazos, fue la primera vez que sintió el dominio.

-Eres tan… no aburrido…

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos, John sintió un mal estar en el estómago, era el mismo brillo que enfocaba con sus experimentos, un brillo curioso y una fascinación anormal, casi se veía ansioso, como un lobo apunto de comer, no quería ser un experimento.

-Tú eres demasiado. –Soltó en un jadeo, se sentía cansado y abrumado. –Demasiado inteligente, demasiado atrayente, demasiado… simplemente demasiado. Me abrumas y yo…

No podía decir más, porque los dedos de Sherlock fueron recorriéndolo hasta llegar a sus codos, lo sujeto, mandándolo a tierra, a sus cinco sentidos, en completa consciencia y fue peligroso, casi insultante, le trataba con una apreciación insultante, como un objeto nuevo que no quería arruinar. Sin embargo John era consciente que esto era lo más que podría conseguir de Sherlock ahora. Y ahora tenía miedo de la mirada que cambió, no más brillo de examinación, fue ese mismo brillo que estuvo cuando Sherlock aclaró a su madre y Mycroft que aceptaría unirse a él.

-De acuerdo. Pero lo he decidido John: No voy a dejarte ir.

-… Vas a… ¿Sabes qué? No importa, al final… Al final todo se hará de acuerdo a tu manera; siempre tu manera. –Se soltó de sus dedos, irritado y dolido lo mejor que pudo pensar fue cambiar la conversación. -¿A dónde pensabas ir?

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes que Sherlock se rindiera. –Hace poco hubo un asesinato por aquí, una persona, un hombre de cuarenta y seis años, beta, llevaba consigo una maleta que contenía varios documentos de una empresa que pensaba ser consolidada, lo mataron y robaron la maleta. –Sherlock comenzó a caminar directo a la calle principal y cruzó. –Encontraron la maleta poco después dentro del maletero de un coche y culparon al dueño, va a ser encarcelado por veinte años porque no pudo comprobar que él era inocente.

-¿Y es inocente?

-Eso es justo lo que vamos a averiguar.

Sherlock se colocó en un punto específico. –Se supone que la escena ocurrió aquí, hace dos días, el asesino disparó a sangre fría al hombre y luego le robó la maleta y corrió por esa dirección. –Señaló el otro lado de la calle, hacia donde un conjunto de callejones se abría. –Era más de medianoche, por lo tanto nadie fue capaz de hacer nada, nadie lo notó, el asesino tenía todo el camino libre, corrió por esa dirección, dejó la maleta y luego volvió a casa. Sin embargo el dueño del coche no estaba en ese lugar esa noche.

-¿No?

-Claro que no. El dueño se llama Ángelo, es un idiota que ha estado robando casas al otro lado de la ciudad, su área de confort y esa noche Ángelo estaba robando una casa muy lejos de este lugar. Imposible que hubiera podido robar y matar al mismo tiempo y en diferentes lugares.

-Si sabes eso… ¿por qué no lo dices?

-Necesito encontrar primero al culpable. –Soltó Sherlock comenzando a dirigirse al callejón. –Si corrió por aquí y guardo la maleta fue porque algo ocurrió que provocó que no pudiera robar los documentos así que los guardo en ese auto y escapó, probablemente pensaba volver después por ellos, sin embargo el Detective Inspector a cargo de ese caso encontró los documentos. –Sherlock sonrió. -¿Cómo pudo haberlos encontrado? Porque es un idiota dudo que lo hubiera deducido.

-¿Era cómplice?

Sherlock no aceptó eso, pero tampoco lo negó. –Sin embargo el Inspector entregó los documentos porque iba acompañado, una vez termine el juicio de Ángelo los documentos quedaran bajo la jurisdicción del Detective Inspector y él podrá disponer de ellos como mejor le convenga.

-Va a… -Sherlock lo miró con interés. -… ¿Destruirlos?

Algo brilló en sus ojos. –Así es.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Un… contra tiempo.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar por los callejones, John lo seguía por detrás, esto era… emocionante, en algún punto sintió emoción y no sabía si preocuparse por sí mismo. De repente Sherlock se detuvo y John caminó rápidamente para estar a su lado.

-¿Sherlock?

-Nuestro contra tiempo, John.

John observó el suelo, las paredes y luego al frente, no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando Sherlock, sin embargo este se dirigió como si supiera lo que hacía al frente y se agachó. Frente a él había una mancha extraña, era roja (lo que sin duda era sangre) pero tenía algo extraño.

-Era un omega…

John soltó un jadeo, era verdad, podía olerlo, la mancha… era alguien que había entrado abruptamente en el ciclo, John se levantó, tambaleante y se alejó. Podía recordarlo, fue el día que propuso a su guía que tal vez debería usar supresores y volverse un cuidador; su guía le advirtió que no debería abusar de los supresores, el uso constante y sin su debido cuidado provocaba en los hombres perder la capacidad de tener ciclos verdaderos; destruía desde el interior su parte fértil y cuando se abusaba demasiado de ellos les obligaba a entrar en ciclo, un calor doloroso. Cuando se trataba de mujeres los supresores eran menos letales.

-… era un hombre. –Concluyó John, se sentía bastante enfermo.

Sherlock lo observó y luego se levantó, extrajo un teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomó una fotografía y una muestra que guardo en una pequeña bolsa de plástico, John ya se había alejado del lugar.

-Vámonos John. –John se asustó cuando sintió a Sherlock justo detrás de él, sintió como la mano de Sherlock se envolvía alrededor de su codo y lo sacó de ese lugar hasta la calle principal. Esto le ayudó a ignorar lo que había pasado por su mente, esperaba no tener que vivir algo así.

-¿Ir? ¿Volvemos a la mansión? –Ahora era todo lo que deseaba, se sentía muy cansado.

Un gesto de repugnancia apareció en el rostro de Sherlock mientras lo soltaba. –Por supuesto que no, iremos a nuestro piso.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

Sin embargo, Sherlock detuvo un taxi, abrió la puerta y espero, John se dio cuenta que le esperaba a él y en dos zancadas subió al taxi. Por un momento notó que no era la primera vez que estaban solos en un lugar, pero dentro de la cabina se sentía extraño e íntimo, necesitaba decir algo.

-¿Tenemos un piso? No sabía eso. –Soltó casualmente.

Un resoplido del arrogante le hizo odiarlo un montón. –Claro que tenemos un piso, ¿o pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar ahí? –Le preguntó, como si pensará que era un total idiota (aunque para John era evidente ahora que para Sherlock todos eran idiotas).

-Mycroft vive ahí con Anthea. –Y no creía que Melissa Holmes los fuera a echar de casa.

-Porque Mycroft no puede dejar a nuestra madre, por eso. No pienso vivir con ellos si puedo tener mi propio piso. –John abrió la boca, pero Sherlock continuo. –Y tampoco pienso recibir su dinero si puedo pagarlo yo.

John cerró la boca entonces, sinceramente le parecería muy cínico si Sherlock decidiera irse de casa pero continuar recibiendo el dinero de sus padres; John mismo había rechazado el dinero de su madre y Harry, el Instituto le proporcionaba todo y no quería recibir nada de ellas cuando era obvio que ambas estaban mal; lo único que había recibido de Harry era un teléfono móvil (lo recibió porque fue evidente que estaba usado y él lo necesitaba).

- 221B Baker Street.

El taxista asintió y comenzó con una conducción lenta y constante. John se sentía idiota mirando por la ventana, así que decidió que quería respuestas.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un piso… quiero tener un empleo.

Sherlock no dijo nada al principio, luego soltó. –Puedes tener un trabajo, mi asistente.

-No, gracias.

Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando respondió demasiado rápido. -No sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Gruñó en algo similar a la molestia.

-Por supuesto que no pienso hacerlo, suena a un montón de problemas, ser tu omega me basta, gracias. –Sherlock le mando una mirada fría. –No me mires así… Todo esto es una locura. Tú eres una maldita locura. –Soltó una risa, un poco nerviosa. –Quiero decir, odias a los omegas y a los alfas, pero aceptas que eres uno… ¡Te aceptas tal cual! Pero yo no y eso es tan estúpido y…

Sherlock colocó una mano sobre su boca, el taxista se detuvo, en el 221B de la calle Baker era un bonito lugar, un piso a una zona bonita y John sólo pudo aceptar que le gustaba y le hacía sentir seguro. Sherlock liberó su boca, dejó el dinero al taxista y abrió la puerta, esperó a John antes de cerrarla y caminar hacia la puerta verde botella, le mando una sonrisa cómplice antes de tomar el cerraje y hacerlo chocar contra la madera tres veces. John observó ansioso, entonces una agradable mujer de mediana edad salió de ahí, se trataba de la señora Hudson; John sonrió con simpatía y esta vez notó que ella olía a omega.

-Oh Sherlock, querido. –Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego pasó su mirada a John. –Nos volvemos a ver cariño.

Sherlock los miró a ambos, sin embargo no agregó nada.

Ella tomó la mano de Sherlock con cariño y John ya la quería un poco más sólo por mostrarse tan amable con Sherlock y no entendió la razón. -Perfecto, vamos, pasen queridos, el piso espera por los dos.

Ella se apartó y Sherlock subió corriendo las escaleras, John admiró la entrada, la puerta del fondo y luego las escaleras que parecían llevar al piso, camino despacio, admirando todo, se sentía en una época diferente, el ambiente era tan agradable que sintió que caminaba en una especie de película de mediados del siglo dieciocho. Sherlock le esperaba al lado de la puerta, en cuando lo vio subir la abrió y le permitió pasar primero. Que mostrara modales le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué te parece?

Era bonito, mucho más bonito de lo que esperaba, la chimenea era preciosa, el tapizado entre un color arena y bronce, las paredes verde oliva, el espejo sobre la chimenea, los dos sillones frente a ella y luego el amplio sofá pegado a la pared, quitando el montón de papeles, los libros y… todo lo que fuera en la cocina, sería un bonito lugar; debía aceptar que Sherlock tenía un gusto muy particular pero muy bueno.

-Es genial. –Aceptó a regañadientes. –Si limpiamos esto sin duda será un bonito lugar.

-¿Limpiar? Limpiar… Yo me ocupo de ello. –Entonces Sherlock comenzó a recoger papeles y a amontonarlos sobre el sofá derecho.

Oh, Dios, pero que era un niño. –Espera… ¿Todo eso es tuyo? –Soltó una risa de incredulidad y no pudo evitar morderse la boca cuando Sherlock le miró, ofendido. La risita se escapaba a veces. –Está bien, entiendo, creo que puedo manejarlo.

John observó la sala, por instinto tomó el sillón izquierdo, antes de dejarse caer sacó el cojín de la unión Jack. Sentado de esa forma, entre todas esas cosas que pertenecían a Sherlock le hizo sentir tranquilo y cansado, se acomodó en el lugar y soltó una risa.

-Es un bonito lugar… ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?

Sherlock, que llevaba rato acomodando lo miró de reojo. –Cuando ingresé a la universidad encontré un caso curioso, se trataba de un narcotraficante que estaba por ser liberado de una condena que obviamente merecía, hice ver a los imbéciles su error y fue ejecutado. –John alzó una ceja. –Entonces la señora Hudson apareció y me agradeció, al parecer el tipo era su marido, el señor Hudson. –John abrió ligeramente la boca. –Me comentó que quería tomar unas propiedades y volverlas en pisos para darlas en renta, le pregunté si podía dejar uno para mí.

-Ella te guardo 221B desde entonces… ¿eso hace cuánto fue?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, tres o cuatro años. –Sherlock era muy joven entonces, recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a la señora Holmes que algo sobre una vida callejera, se imaginaba se refería a Sherlock. -¿Por qué no quieres ser mi asistente?

Pensando que la conversación había muerto y que ya se había explicado, John se sintió incómodo. –No creo que… ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces? ¿Por qué querrías tener un ayudante?

Los movimientos de Sherlock pararon al fin, este se recargó en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. –Soy un Detective Consultor.

-¿Ese es un trabajo?

Sherlock sonrió. –Único en el mundo, yo lo invente.

Una risita llena de sarcasmo salió de su boca sin retenerla y Sherlock le mandó una mirada fría. -¿Qué quieres que haga? La gente no andaba inventando el trabajo que les convenga… Aunque te daré puntos por originalidad.

-Es un trabajo de verdad.

Bien, cuando se ponía a la defensiva le hacía recordar que Sherlock era un año menor que él. –De acuerdo, es un trabajo. ¿De cuánto es tu paga? –Silencio, era tan… fácil. –Exacto, entonces no tienes paga, ¿cómo planeas pagar el piso entonces?

-Comenzaré a cobrar… Aunque yo no necesito incentivos.

-Espera… ¿Has estado resolviendo casos sin cobrar nada?

-No necesito incentivos.

-Tú… -John se sorprendió por lo que iba a decir, pero era verdad. –Eres idiota. –Sherlock frunció el ceño. –Es la verdad, puede que hagamos trabajos que nos gustan, pero no por eso lo hacemos gratis, las cosas en la vida cuestan, dinero.

-Tú eres tan mundano John. –Soltó Sherlock.

-No soy mundano, pero todo eso es normal para las personas normales. –John supuso que estaba hablando otro idioma al ver el rostro lleno de repugnancia de Sherlock, por supuesto, Sherlock había vivido como un rico, probablemente no entendía. –No todos nacemos en una familia rica que nos proporciona todo, otros tienen que trabajar, aunque su trabajo les guste no lo hacen gratis, tienen que comer y…

-Aburrido.

-De acuerdo, soy aburrido y mundano. Pero todo lo que te estoy diciendo es normal y aunque es evidente que no estás dentro de esa categoría debes tener claro que… -Sherlock había decidido ignorarlo, ya que continuo revisando los documentos, dándole la espalda. -¿Me estás escuchando?

-No, no estoy interesado en nada mundano.

John sintió que se le crispaban los nervios. –No es mundano, eso es lo normal.

-Y ahí está el problema John. –Sherlock se irguió y lo miró. –No soy normal, tú tampoco. –Un resoplido salió de su boca. –Querías ser doctor y un soldado, ¿qué parte es normal ahí?

-Eso es muy normal.

-Si no fueras un omega.

John se levantó. –Mi guía dijo que eso estaba bien, no tengo esencia y, de cualquier forma, en la guerra…

-Y pensabas ir a la guerra. ¿Y eres normal?

-Soy leal a la corona.

-Serás leal a mi entonces.

John soltó un gemido. –Dios, por favor sólo… Cállate, ¿quieres?

Sherlock soltó un resoplido. –Cómo sea. –John se levantó. -¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar un teléfono y llamar a Mycroft, ¿o ya le dijiste que estamos aquí? –Sherlock no contestó. –Lo supuse.

-Ocupa mi teléfono.

-También quiero tomar aire.

Sin esperar a que Sherlock le contestara salió.

**~O=O~**

¿Por qué hablar de todo eso como si fueran un par de betas? Los betas podían no tener impulsos y por lo mismo su crianza era diferente a la de alfas y omegas; ellos se preocupaban por sentimientos mientras los otros se preocupaban por instintos. Para ese momento Sherlock no sabía a quién soportaba menos. De cualquier forma John no era ni uno ni lo otro, simplemente era John.

¿Eso sería una especie?

Probablemente tendría que hacer un par de experimentos, tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la reacción de John ante varios supuestos. Mientras estudió en la universidad se vio obligado a tratar con muchos alfas y betas. Los betas habían sido bastante sencillos a diferencia de los alfas, no se guiaban por los impulsos y evidentemente no tenían que pasar por ceremonias como los alfas u omegas, sin embargo tenían algo llamado corazón en donde, al parecer, guardaban sus sentimientos, eran extremistas.

Alfas y betas tenían sentimientos, pero esto se basaba en un lazo que creaban con su pareja, betas parecían querer a quien fuera, omegas no solían sentirse atraídos por omegas, alfas tampoco eran atraídos a otros alfas, pero betas amaban a betas, omegas y alfas.

Pero John era un omega que no tenía ciclos, que no tenía instintos omega y amaba como un beta. ¿Qué era entonces? Era… ¿podría ser parte beta y parte omega? Nunca había escuchado algo similar y sentía que realmente no se trataba de eso; debía ser otra cosa. John no era especial; era estúpido como todas las personas que le rodeaban, se enojaba y tenía sentimientos como los otros. Pero era especial en una parte inquietante, le había dicho que era increíble cuando todos los demás le decían fenómeno. John podría enojarse pero lo hacía… lo hacía… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Tal vez tenía razones para hacerlo pero era imposible que le entendiera. Normas sociales que no entendía, Sherlock siempre había sido ignorante en esto. Así como ignoraba la vida de los omegas también ignoraba la vida de los alfas, nada era especial. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Necesitaba tanto una liberación, sólo un poco…

Enfoque.

Sherlock tomó la muestra frente a su escritorio y sonrió; con esto tendría muchas ventajas. Si el actual Detective Inspector era despedido estaba seguro que Lestrade sería ascendido de sargento a Detective Inspector, entonces entrar a las escenas del crimen sería sencillo. Claro, tenía presente que el despido del actual DI no significaría que Lestrade iba a tomar el lugar, necesitaba un caso grande, algo así como… Oh, Sherlock sonrió.

Había escuchado en las calles algo de una entrada masiva de drogas, algo demasiado grande debía de estar encubierto y había dado por hecho que el DI actual lo estaba haciendo, habían pasado varios crímenes menores por alto, pero hoy en día ya los había unido. Toda esa pequeña cadena daba como resultado un encubrimiento de movimiento, el último caso era evidente. Mientras que el único sentido para matar ese hombre era debido a la creación de la sociedad, fue evidente que había algo más, ¿por qué querrían negar la creación de la sociedad? Porque la creación de esta sociedad iba a obligar a la gente a construir un edifico, y el edificio se encontraba en una zona que sería investigada frecuentemente para asegurar la operación de la sociedad (una consultoría contable) y esa preciosa zona tenía varios almacenes, ¿de qué? Droga.

Obviamente.

Bien, podría comenzar a trabajar con esto.

Claro, primero tenía que ir por John y llevarlo a casa.

El timbre de su celular le hizo detenerse en la entrada del piso, lo extrajo y leyó el mensaje.

_Me he llevado a John a casa._

_Puedes quedarte en Londres_

_hasta que termines con tus_

_pendientes -MH_

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

~0~

_Esta vez decidí actualizar lo que para mí sería lunes pero para otras personas sería el comienzo del martes; no sé si estoy o no en lo correcto pero espero estarlo. He pensado en comenzar a actualizar cada quinto día, lo que daría cambió de día, simplemente desde que actualice comienza la cuenta de cinco días después y entonces subiré otro capítulo, Bueno, ustedes dirán si les parece o no._

_N. N: El ser alfa u omega realmente no tiene mucho que ver con John, el abuso fue lo que le cambió un poco; me da un poco de penita pero asi fue como pensé la historia. _

_**-Nixse**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

Sherlock no volvió en cuatro días a la mansión, pero John no lo notó, había estado con Melissa Holmes todos esos días, su unión se había programado para dentro de una semana y para esa fecha faltaban dos días. Todo había sido horrible desde entonces, Melissa Holmes estaba tan entusiasmada con la unión simbólica que había invitado a Anthea a participar en los preparativos, ella había aceptado, lo hacía con total seriedad, pero John se sentía tan avergonzado con todo.

Mycroft se había dado un par de vueltas para ver los preparativos, era extraño verlo entrar al invernadero, (lugar donde Melissa había decidido hacer sus reuniones con las personas encargadas de arreglar el salón principal de la mansión Holmes) preguntar por las cosas y darle un beso a Anthea sobre la cabeza, era tierno y se sentía extraño que eso viniera de Mycroft. Claro, al cuarto día Sherlock apareció y preguntó por… ¿Su cráneo? John no estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, pero decidió dejarlo, las tontas flores no se iban a escoger solas… aunque lo deseara.

-La señora Hudson se lo ha llevado a su hogar. Gracias al Cielo. –Soltó Melissa sin mirarlo.

John lo miró de reojo y notó que la mirada de Sherlock estaba sobre él, de alguna forma sintió que era requerido, se levantó de la mesa, donde estaba escogiendo las flores que se utilizarían para ese día y se acercó al Holmes, Anthea le mandó una mirada suave, Melissa seguía con la mirada sobre la lista de invitados, sin embargo era consciente que John se había marchado.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó en cuanto estuvo a fuera con Sherlock, él comenzó a caminar y John lo siguió hasta que entraron a la mansión. -¿Sherlock?

-Tengo un nuevo caso. –Soltó de repente Sherlock, girando y mirando a John.

-¿Y? –Preguntó John.

-Vamos a Londres.

Pues bien, que estaba idiota. –Claro que no.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué no?

John cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –Creo haber aclarado contigo que no seré tu asistente y no tengo tiempo para ir a Londres ahora.

Sherlock cruzó los brazos también. -¿Por qué?

-Nuestra unión es en dos días, puede que sólo se requiera que tú estés presente ese día, pero a mí me han dicho que tengo que participar en la preparación de ese día y ahora me han dejado escogiendo las malditas flores. –Chilló y luego notó que se estaba quejando, pero realmente no era su culpa, todo esto era horrible y era totalmente injusto que Sherlock no estuviera haciendo nada.

Lentamente el ceño fruncido de Sherlock se fue. –No me gustan las lilas.

-Pues pediré muchas de esas, miles de ellas. –Soltó molesto y de forma grosera y realmente no le importó, estaba malditamente molesto y todo no podía importarle menos.

Sherlock dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y lentamente soltó. –Puedo decirle a mi madre que quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Tú no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Tú no quieres elegir las flores.

-¡Prefiero elegir las malditas flores que pasar tiempo contigo! –Y, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. –No, no, no… yo no… no. –Cerró los ojos, de repente muy cansado. –Lo siento.

Por un momento sintió que Sherlock no iba a decirle nada, sin embargo soltó algo que, siendo sincero, no esperó. -¿Qué sientes?

Entonces miró a Sherlock, no parecía molesto, pero tampoco tan sereno como de costumbre. –Lamento ser un omega y estar molestándote con mis tontos sentimientos. Y decir lo que dije, lo siento, no se trata de ti, lo siento.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. -¿Discutiremos de nuevo sobre tú siendo un omega?

John negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –Dios, no. Claro que no. Ya quedamos en claro que yo no me aceptó y por eso…

-Nada quedó en claro John, tú te fuiste. –Sherlock dio un paso adelante. –Con Mycroft.

-Tú… -John cerró la boca con fuerza sin poder creerlo, ¿estaba insinuando algo? –No puedo…

-John.

John se alejó de Sherlock, Sherlock se quedó en su posición. Desde afuera Mycroft se acercó a ambos. John giró y se alejó de Sherlock hasta quedar a un lado de Mycroft.

-Mamá quiere saber si ya has elegido las flores.

John frunció el ceño. –Lilas, quiero lilas, lirios y rosas blancas. –Masculló por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de ambos Holmes.

Sherlock miró a Mycroft y frunció el ceño. –Deja de meterte con él Mycroft, ya tienes a Anthea.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando. –Soltó lentamente, se veía igual de estoico que siempre y eso hizo molestar a Sherlock, mucho más que de costumbre.

-No. Te. Metas. Con. John. –Mordió cada palabra, sus ojos fríos sobre Mycroft, estaba enfadado y no quería a Mycroft metiéndose con John. Se fue después de eso.

~O=O~

Sherlock y Mycroft se quedaron solos y a John no le importaba, se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, Melissa continuaba frente a la lista, Anthea miraba la ubicación de las mesas de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Melissa y le decía si sería o no bueno, en cuanto lo vieron llegar lo miraron.

-¿Qué quería Sherlock? –Preguntó Melissa.

-Quería que le ayudará en algo, le dije que estaba ocupado y se quedó con Mycroft.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, John continuó mirando las flores. Después de mucho pensar hizo una lista y la dejó sobre la mesa para que Melissa las viera, ella aceptó y le dijo que podía marcharse. Cuando John se fue ambas observaron el listado.

_Lila- blanco_

_Rosa -blanco_

_Asfódelo- purpura_

_Lys- rosa_

_Malva- rosa_

_Ranúnculo- blanco_

_Peonias- rosa_

_Trébol_

Ambas se miraron. Melissa habló. –Casi… parece que nos dice lo que siente de esta manera. –Soltó suavemente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre los brazos. –Mis hijos… como los amo… sino fueran tan tontos.

Anthea no dijo nada, dejó caer la lista sobre la mesa y miró a través del vidrio del invernadero. No es como si tuviera que pensar sobre ese asunto, ciertamente eso no le concernía en lo más mínimo.

~O=O~

Después de escoger las flores Melissa no volvió a solicitar su ayuda, así que John estuvo en su habitación (quejándose gran parte del tiempo). Como no tenía nada que hacer se quedó dormido demasiado pronto y tuvo un sueño. Esto de los sueños era nuevo para él y no dejaba de sorprenderse por la real que podían ser ellos y por lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerlos (además le sorprendía que fuera consciente que se trataba de sueños).

Era el mismo de su primera vez, era el ave majestuosa, pero esta vez sus ojos eran rojos, sin embargo en su pico sujetaba una flor, una peonia rosa, majestuosa, entre su hermoso pico mientras se agachaba hacia él y la dejaba caer frente a sus pies, supuso que se la estaba ofreciendo, la flor tenía un olor maravilloso y embriagador, John le sonrió en agradecimiento y el ave cepillo el pico contra su mejilla, era un poco frío. El ave no se alejó de su tacto hasta que John sintió que comenzaba a despertar.

Despertó con Sherlock a su lado y se asustó como si hubiera visto el mismo infierno en su habitación. Sherlock se encontraba recostado en el lado derecho y John hizo lo posible por no gritar demasiado alto, pero gritó y con eso Sherlock abrió los ojos y le miró con incertidumbre.

-¿John?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Chilló y se sintió avergonzado por ello, pero no estaba preparado para ver a Sherlock dormir a su lado. No una segunda vez (ninguna más de nuevo).

-Dormir.

Lentamente John comenzó a levantarse, por suerte esta vez no había saltado. –Tienes tu habitación.

-Pero quería dormir aquí.

-¡Sherlock! –Chilló indignado, molesto, Dios, realmente estaba tratando con un maldito niño, aunque quería entenderlo le era imposible.

Sherlock resopló y se sentó. –Ahora, John, vuelve aquí, -y señaló con su dedo justo el lugar entre sus brazos, -aún es temprano para la cena.

La indignación estuvo en cada parte de su rostro. –Bromeas.

-No.

-No voy a dormir contigo… ¡Vete! –Ladró, esta vez fue firme y se alejó aún más.

Un resoplido más. -¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿Por qué querrías tú dormir conmigo? –Sherlock se encogió de hombros. -¿Lo ves? ¡Lárgate!

-Quiero dormir contigo porque eres cálido… y…

-Basta. –John temblaba, Dios Santo, que esto era simplemente horrible. –No digas nada ya. Me voy, puedes quedarte aquí si así lo quieres.

Algo en lo dicho pareció convencerlo. –Está bien, me voy. –Sherlock se levantó de la cama y se enderezó. –Sólo quería dormir contigo.

John gruñó. –Hazlo cuando estemos unidos. –Sherlock se volteó y abrió la boca. –Y no hablo de esta unión simbólica, hablo de _la unión._

-Oh. –Sherlock se pasó una mano por los rizos oscuros. –No sabemos cuándo podría pasar eso.

-Así tarde diez años, esperaras. –John le advirtió y se sintió tonto al notar que Sherlock parecía no entender su negativa. –Mira… Dormir juntos… Eso no está bien, lo siento.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –Realmente no entiendo la razón.

John pasó un brazo alrededor de su estómago. –Eso… eso es íntimo Sherlock, dormir juntos es algo que sólo hacen personas que se quieren, tú no me quieres y yo tampoco. Esta unión sólo es simbólica, una vez se haga no me amaras y yo no te amaré. -Sherlock le miró sin expresión y John soltó un suspiro. –No me entiendes, ¿cierto?

Lo había notado hace poco, poco después de volver de Londres, era algo que venía tanto de Mycroft como de Sherlock, era una total indiferencia sobre los sentimientos. Así como Mycroft podía manipular los sentimientos y Sherlock conocer los eventos que había detrás de ellos, ninguno sabía cómo tratarlos, ni la razón exacta del porque venían. Y era triste y era frustrante. John necesitaba de los sentimientos, le gustaba saber que existían sentimientos en las personas que evitaba que todos fueran robots.

Pero Sherlock no, él parecía vivir bien sin saber de los sentimientos.

-Lo siento. -Emitió suavemente Sherlock, aunque realmente no parecía sentir nada.

'_¿Qué sientes?' _Se preguntó John. '_¿Sientes no saber de ellos o que yo lo notara?' _Probablemente ninguna, probablemente ni siquiera entendía que era exactamente lo que debía de sentir. Había muchos otros factores que a John le gustaría hablar y supuso que hoy era un buen día para eso, Sherlock estaba dispuesto a escuchar y él tenía un montón de cosas que decir.

-Nunca te he visto comer.

-No necesito comer… tanto.

-Todas las veces que has comido conmigo… nunca lo has hecho. –John se levantó de la cama. –Y siempre que iba a verte al laboratorio estabas ahí, a veces con bata y una vez que te dejé en la noche, en la mañana siguiente estabas exactamente igual, ¿acaso duermes?

-¿Dormir? –Sherlock soltó la palabra lentamente, con indignación y con duda. –No lo necesito.

Dios le ayude, no podía ser… -¿Hablas enserio?

-John… -Sherlock comenzó lentamente, como si hablara con un niño. –Yo no lo necesito, mi mente es lo único que me importa, todo lo que ves en mí es un transporte, le doy lo suficiente para vivir, pero comer provoca que mi mente haga sus procesos más lentos, dormir es una pérdida de tiempo y…

-Estás loco. –Soltó John con una risita aguda, incrédula. –Dios, ¿estás escuchándote?

-Lo soy y nada es una broma.

Gimió entonces y observó detenidamente a Sherlock, entonces notó lo terriblemente agotado que se veía. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

-Hace dos… o tres días, pero John yo…

John gimió y se arrastró a través de la cama, tomó la mano del otro y jaló a Sherlock hasta que perdió el equilibrio y lo envió de nuevo a la cama. Dios, de haberlo sabido le hubiera dejado dormir más tiempo, esto sería sólo por hoy y lo haría todas las veces que supiera de esto. Aunque le pesara y aunque rompiera un par de sus propias normas, pero tenía que cuidar de ese idiota; se preguntaba por qué y concluyó que no importaba la razón, simplemente necesitaba cuidarlo.

-Y cuando despiertes comerás te guste o no.

-No lo…

-No me importa que pienses que no lo necesitas, lo necesitas y no sólo lo digo yo, muchos otros doctores consideran que eso es fundamental para los procesos que se llevan a cabo día tras día.

Dejó que Sherlock se acomodara en el lado derecho de la cama y luego John se colocó boca arriba, estaba molesto y un poco frustrado… tal vez preocupado. Pero sintió sueño una vez más y se durmió.

~O=O~

Cuando John despertó Sherlock estaba dormido a su costado, con la cabeza ligeramente recargada en su hombro, se habían saltado la hora de la cena, supuso que estaba bien, hacer dormir a Sherlock era más que suficiente por ahora; sin embargo era hora de hacerlo comer. Se levantó de la cama despacio, un hábito que tenía del Instituto desde que dormía con un montón de personas y la mayoría con sueño ligero, bajaría a la cocina y prepararía algo sencillo. Las tortillas le salían bastante bien y no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, entonces soltó un jadeo cuando se topó cara a cara con Mycroft, ese hombre debía de aprender a aparecerse o le causaría un maldito infarto.

-Mycroft. –Soltó en un jadeo, un poco asustado.

El mayor de los Holmes tuvo la delicadeza de alejarse de él. –Justo a tiempo, venía a buscarte.

John asintió, trató de recordar la hora, pasaban de las diez. –Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

Mycroft comenzó a caminar y John se colocó rápidamente a su lado. –No bajaste a cenar.

John sonrió un poco avergonzado. -Pensaba bajar por algo para comer ahora.

Mycroft le miró, después de analizarlo se encogió de hombros. -También voy a mostrarte el salón donde se llevará a cabo la recepción. –Soltó sin más, sus pasos más largos que los suyos obligaron a John a caminar más rápido a su lado, entonces Mycroft agregó. –El jardín será destinado para la ceremonia, Anthea decidió eso.

-Oh… pues gracias. –John se sintió tímido. –Es un gesto… muy lindo de su parte.

Silencio, entonces Mycroft lo rompió. –Ella piensa que eres más de ese tipo… sentimental. –Soltó suavemente. –También cree que Sherlock te hará daño. Lamento eso.

-Lo siento, no quiero hablar de esto contigo… -Soltó rápidamente, maldita sea, esto era lo que faltaba. –Creo que eso es personal.

Al principio Mycroft no dijo nada, pero lo miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar más lento. –Sí.

Siguieron caminando, en silencio, John se sintió mal por ello, buscó un tema de conversación. –Uhm… Sherlock hace… eso de ser un Detective Consultor.

-Ah, eso… -Mycroft no lo miró, continuo con su caminar lento. –Empezó hace poco, después de terminar con su tratamiento…

Silencio.

-¿Tratamiento?

-No creo que…

-Fueron… ¿drogas, cierto? –Soltó John, no supo por qué, pero sentía que se trataba de eso.

Mycroft lo miró brevemente antes de encogerse de hombros. –Mientras estuvo en la universidad comenzó a consumir cocaína. Tuvo una sobredosis y lo lleve a una clínica en América, estuvo un año ahí. Cuando volvió estuvo por caer de nuevo pero se encontró en medio de una escena del crimen, el Sargento Lestrade me llamó para que fuera a recogerlo, lo detuvieron por insultar al Detective Inspector a cargo. –Mycroft sonrió, pero fue más como el fantasma de una sonrisa ya que enseguida pareció como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. –Le gustó, disfruta descifrar los puzles en los crímenes. Lestrade siempre procura mantenerlo en la mira: 'Demasiado inteligente y arrogante'. Lo suele describir así pero sé que es bastante peor. –Soltó esto con un gesto de fastidio.

John soltó una risita, casi podía imaginarlo, llamando a todos idiotas mientras decía cosas que sólo él podía ver, sin duda sería frustrante. Él mismo quería matarlo muchas veces.

-Supongo que no es agradable.

-Supones bien.

Sin embargo, John era consciente que había ignorado lo de la droga cuando nunca debió de haberlo hecho, pero estaba asustado de lo que podría escuchar, estaba asustado de Sherlock y ahora no estaba seguro de la unión, pero, realmente, ¿cuándo lo había estado? Nunca.

-Mycroft yo…

-Estamos ya, John.

Mycroft se detuvo y John chocó contra su espalda, rápidamente se retiró y se disculpó, sin embargo Mycroft no volteo, simplemente abrió las puertas del salón y entró.

Impresionante.

John admiró el salón, era enorme, el toque clásico le hizo sentir cosquillas y las luces le hicieron sentir ridículamente nostálgico, era bellísimo, varias lámparas de araña en el techo hacían un efecto dramático y romántico en el lugar, el techo alto decorado con exquisitas formas, todo entre un color perla y crema, entonces las paredes, decoradas con pinturas de una época muerta, paisajes de una antigua Inglaterra sobre paredes blancas con bordes dorados, amplios pilares de mármol y las fantásticas ventanas, unas llevando a terrazas amplias y otras al jardín.

-¿De verdad será aquí? –Casi contuvo el aliento, era hermoso.

-Por supuesto John, espero que sea de tu agrado.

John volteo con una sonrisa. -¿Bromeas? Esto es grandioso.

Se dio el lujo de caminar hasta el centro del amplió salón, un olor a almizcle llenaba el lugar, distraído en ese sueño de palacio, en esa belleza casi irreal, simplemente distraído, no fue capaz de notar el almizcle, de todas formas nada lo hubiera preparado para los siguientes sucesos. Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda y se quedó quieto. Algo no andaba bien, algo en el ambiente no pareció correcto y John perdió el valor. No tuvo el valor de girar y ver a Mycroft cortando el paso hacia el exterior, tampoco tuvo el valor cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia él y mucho menos lo tuvo cuando lo sintió respirar en su nunca. No era almizcle, era el olor de un alfa.

Era la primera vez que lo olía.

-¿Sabes bailar, John?

El sonido de un reloj se hizo evidente y John se dio cuenta que la mano derecha de Mycroft caía con ligereza contra su hombro; lo hizo girar (lento y suave) hasta que ambos quedaron uno frente al otro. Mycroft se alejó de él, sólo un paso, menos de un metro y le sonrió, fue enigmático y John se estremeció. Esto no estaba bien, pero casi no podía recordar la razón.

-No, no sé bailar.

Mycroft Holmes ofreció una mano a él, una sonrisa pintando sus labios y John sintió miedo, el olor estaba en el aire, esto era nuevo y estaba seguro que no debía de sentirlo, no con él. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas retroceder, pero no pudo. En estos días Mycroft le había hecho sentir mejor que Sherlock y se suponía que no debía de ser así. Sherlock era grosero, pocas veces hacía acto de presencia y rara vez le dirigía la palabra, Mycroft por el contrario se presentaba en todas las comidas, pedía su opinión y aceptaba sus palabras aunque fuera evidente que las creía inútiles.

Esto no estaba bien.

El olor a almizcle poco a poco fue más abrumador y John lo supo, era una sutil muestra de cortejo y aunque fuera sutil le estaba atrayendo. Tomó su mano y en un movimiento suave Mycroft entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a acortar la distancia, la mano libre se celebró alrededor de su cintura, suave y casi tímida, un palmo de distancia los separaba y John apartó la mirada, abrumado por la cercanía y consciente que los labios del otro estaban a centímetros de su oreja.

-El día de tu unión simbólica bailaras un vals con Sherlock. –La voz le hizo sentir lívido, el letargo recorrió su columna y esto se volvió difícil para él. –Será un solo vals. –Sus dedos se cerraron con más valentía en su cintura y la mano que sostenía la suya se elevó. –Un vals que pretende alentarte.

Estaba tan aturdido que sí Sherlock creyó que era lento, ahora estaba peor. El nombre de Anthea perdió sentido en su mente. El nombre de Sherlock hacía un suave murmullo en sus oídos, pero no era suficiente.

Mycroft lo guio en una danza suave, eran pasos cronometrados y fluidos, como pisar el cielo o el mar, John no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la mano que sujetaba Mycroft se mantenía laxa entre sus dedos, la otra se presionaba con fuerza en el hombro del mayor de los Holmes. No era del todo inconsciente, supuso que así debía de sentirse un omega, esta corriente, este dominio; Mycroft era dominio.

Trató de recomponerse, de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba pasando además del calor a través de sus manos y de su olor, cuando lo miró a los ojos perdió el último suspiro. Los ojos de Mycroft se mantenían dilatados, un brillo inusual, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en otros ojos, en otros más fríos. Fue doloroso dejar de mirarlo y más doloroso no sucumbir al olor y dejarse caer contra él. Era tan doloroso.

-No te sorprendas John, soy mucho mejor bailarín.

El aliento salió de su cuerpo y el aturdimiento se fue, John se alejó y con miedo lo notó todo, había sido cortejado, lo que creyó fue sutil realmente era abrumador, el olor de Mycroft era descarado y John se sintió enfermo por Anthea. Pero el olor desapareció tan rápido que la única pista que había estado era él mismo, oliendo a Mycroft, Dios, como lo lamentaba. Que perfecto, a dos días de su unión simbólica y oliendo a otro alfa. _'Si existiera un premio a los idiotas, Sherlock te hubiera dado más de uno por esta noche'. _Bromeo consigo mismo, pero seguía sintiéndose horrible.

-Sherlock. -La voz de Mycroft sonaba perfectamente normal, John lo felicitó por eso. -Le mostraba a John el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la recepción de su unión. –Resaltó la parte de 'su unión'.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que no lo hizo. John lamentaba esto mucho, se sentía avergonzado y deseo tanto ser un beta y no haber caído en esto.

-Ya te puedes ir Mycroft.

El sonido de sus pasos fue como un golpe en la cabeza de John, cada paso en el que Mycroft se alejaba era más consciente de lo que había pasado, había permitido un avance… ¡Un avance de Mycroft!

Pronto se encontraron solos y sin esperar más Sherlock lo rodeo, camino a su alrededor, a más de cinco metros de distancia, la circunferencia comenzó a hacerse más pequeña hasta que Sherlock se detuvo detrás de él, no tuvo el valor de moverse, porque con Mycroft no lo hizo, con Sherlock lo haría menos. No había olor, no había instintos y ahora estaba mucho más nervioso. Era consciente de su propio olor, era consciente que podía olerlo cuando nunca antes había podido.

Era crudamente consciente que Mycroft había logrado lo que nadie había conseguido, sentirse un poco omega y despertar algo en él.

-¿Bailarías conmigo, John?

Su voz fue un suave susurro contra su nuca, podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios y un temblor le arrastró a la deriva, no pudo detenerlo, estaba tan tenso. Asintió apenas y en automático las manos de Sherlock se colocaron en su cintura, Dios, esto no estaba pasando, todo era demasiado abrumador. Todo esto era Sherlock: abrumador, seguro, mítico y poderoso. Era una completa locura. Los dedos se clavaron en su jersey rojo.

-Sher… -No pudo concluir cuando sintió los dedos apretarse contra su cintura y comenzar a guiarlo, lejos del centro del salón.

Sherlock los guío cerca de un pilar y ahí lo soltó, pensó que esto sería todo y entonces podrían comenzar a discutir y John estaba dispuesto a perder, pero no fue así. Las manos largas y delgadas de Sherlock se colocaron de nuevo en su cintura y lo atrajeron, soltó un jadeo cuando sintió todo el largo cuerpo de Sherlock a su espalda.

-No… -Chilló. –Sherlock no…

Algo burbujeo en su estómago cuando sintió la frente de Sherlock en su nuca, esto… no podía explicar algo como esto, no estaba seguro si decir que era o no correcto. Pero podía asegurar algo, hacer esto después de lo sucedido con Mycroft hacía que todo perdiera crédito. Todo esto era una muestra de dominio, Mycroft había tratado de dominarlo y Sherlock estaba afirmándose a él intentando llenarlo de su olor.

Mientras Mycroft había tenido un olor a almizcle Sherlock, curiosamente, olía a cuero, café y algo así como miel. Un olor suave que le hizo dormitar, cuando no pudo caer contra Mycroft lo hizo contra el otro. Sintió que cedía a su peso contra el cuerpo de Sherlock, adormecido. La mano derecha se separó de su cintura y parecieron rebuscar algo, una melodía suave sonó e hizo eco en toda la habitación, el sonido de un suave violín. La mano volvió a John, pero estaba vez tomó su mano derecha. Entonces se movieron, fue un movimiento suave similar al vals pero mucho más lento.

-No lo hagas de nuevo, no te acerques a Mycroft. –Lo escuchó, el nombre de Mycroft salió como un silbido molesto. –No sé qué pretende, y hasta que lo haga no te encuentres a solas con él.

Asintió torpemente, consciente de Sherlock detrás de él. –No fue apropósito… estaba afuera de la habitación cuando salí.

-No salgas entonces.

-No puedo hacer eso.

Sherlock lo giró entonces, cara contra cara. –Está molestándome. Tú… -Sherlock guardó silencio. –Él tiene a Anthea… ¿por qué te quiere a ti? Tú vas a ser… mío.

Retrocedió y Sherlock lo hizo con él, aún se sentía adormecido cuando deseaba despertar y salir corriendo. No era justo, nunca supo que esto se sentía y ellos estaban aprovechándose de eso; los omegas tenían una terrible sensibilidad al olor de un alfa y de haberlo sabido antes John hubiera intentado hacer algo al respecto. Dejó caer su cuerpo contra un pilar, Sherlock sobre él se sentía dominante, pero correcto y eso fue todo lo que su parte omega pudo hacer por él.

-Te acepté… tú me aceptaste. –Musitó Sherlock, sus labios cerca de su templo, su cabeza palpito con algo similar al gozo.

-Yo… -Nunca lo había aceptado expresamente, pero… lo hacía, una parte de él había aceptado la unión, aunque estuviera asustado. –Sí.

Sherlock sonrió, satisfecho y petulante; algo escureció sus ojos. –Tienes un olor… sorprendente. No sabía que un omega pudiera oler así… nunca había olido algo como tú. –La nariz de Sherlock se aplastó contra su cuello. –Es intenso.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante las palabras, esta atmosfera era algo que un alfa y un omega creaban antes de una unión. Pero Sherlock era primerizo en todo lo que trataba de omegas y John era primerizo en sus propios instintos, sencillamente ninguno sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

-Es… es… -Recordaba que su guía había dicho algo del olor, pero estaba aturdido y no podía recordar.

-Y en tu cuello es… John… -Soltó Sherlock en un murmullo, sus labios sobre la piel. –Tan bueno…

-El… olor… Sherlock… -Era algo importante, estaba seguro, pero no podía recordar.

-John…

Mordió, Sherlock mordió su cuello y John despertó entonces.

Las glándulas de unión.

Intentó luchar, alejar a Sherlock de él, no estaba preparado para esto y estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que el otro tampoco. Golpeó a Sherlock en los hombros, en el estómago, en todas las partes que pudo, pero era consciente que había despertado el lado alfa del otro sin desearlo, lo había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Necesitaba liberar la mente de Sherlock.

-Sherlock, por favor para. No estoy listo. –Urgió. –Sherlock no, basta. –Pero los dientes se clavaron y la lengua surgió entre sus labios, si llegaban más lejos, si lo hacían, podría desencadenar un calor porque esto era nuevo para John y no podía controlarlo. –Por favor Sherlock… no estoy listo… no quiero hacerlo… -Su voz salió entre cortada, asustado. –No… no… -No quería llorar, pero comenzó a hacerlo. –Te lo suplico, detente.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando los dedos de Sherlock se dirigieron al hueso de su cadera y los acercó, esto… esto no podía estar sucediendo.

John enterró los dedos sobre los hombros de Sherlock y cerró los ojos, podía sentir ese golpe, algo que surgía desde su estómago, se elevaba y se extendía a todos lados; nunca lo había sentido pero esto debía de ser algo así como un ciclo forzado. Un ciclo forzado y Sherlock intentando romper su piel en las glándulas de unión completaría la unión; sin embargo eso no era lo que estaba aterrorizando a John, claro que no. Se sentía tan agredido, la fuerza sobre sus brazos. Totalmente forzado. John se sintió helado.

~0~

_Hey, he sido convencida de actualizar cada cinco días. Como no estaba preparada para actualizar realmente no contestaré comentarios, sin embargo quiero que sepan que siempre los leo, cada uno._

_**-Nixse**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete.**

* * *

La bruma se disipó tan rápido que Sherlock se sintió idiota cuando reaccionó y supo que estaba mordiendo a John, se alejó de este dispuesto a preguntar lo que había sucedido, pero en el momento que se separaron John le soltó una fuerte bofetada y luego salió corriendo. Sherlock colocó la palma de su mano sobre la zona afectada y miró la espalda de John antes que la puerta del salón se cerrara.

Datos, necesitaba datos.

Miró el suelo bajó sus zapatos y continuó con la mano en la zona. Necesitaba datos de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, así como los datos que habían nublado su juicio así como lo que estaba escondiendo Mycroft. Apretó los dientes y formó una firme línea con los labios. Mycroft estaba escondiendo algo; si los alfas sentían como Sherlock llevaba sintiendo era evidente que su hermano no debía de cortejar a otro omega, Anthea debía ser su todo. A menos que la unión forjara otro tipo de vínculo.

Preguntarle a John ahora mismo quedaba fuera de lugar.

Por las reacciones que John solía tener, era evidente que no gustaba mucho de los alfas, parecía algo arraigado en él, por ende su padre debía de ser un alfa que maltrataba mucho a su madre, una mujer beta; por ende John debía pensar que los alfas lastimaban, a todo en general (además que la historia mostraba un gran pasado de esa misma acción) sin tomar en cuenta que un alfa en unión era como un perro guardián que no mordería lo que protege; sin embargo es imposible que un alfa pueda unirse a un beta, aunque lo considere de su propiedad. Un beta normalmente, con el tiempo, causa frustración en un alfa. O eso decían los textos.

Ahora, John tenía otra aversión además de a los alfas, le temía al contacto. Probablemente había sido abusado y fue una experiencia traumática, de tal forma que ahora en lugar de luchar contra él se había congelado (y aunque luchó con él fue obvio que lo hizo con duda, evidentemente John tenía miedo de hacerlo enojar).

Finalmente concluyó. En esta relación que estaba surgiendo entre ellos existían tres limitantes, John y su miedo a enfrentar a un alfa, John y su miedo al contacto y finalmente Mycroft (si contábamos al propio Sherlock existirían cuatro, pero él estaba dispuesto a no ser un limitante).

Por el momento los traumas de John eran intratables, porque, por error, Sherlock había cometido dos errores, ser un alfa (no era culpa suya) y acercarse al otro con tan poco cuidado. Lo primero era algo que no podía cambiar, lo segundo fue algo no planeado, él no quería actuar de esa manera, todo fue provocado por el olor del propio John y tenía que averiguar qué hacer para pararlo; evidentemente sin decir nada al propio John o se auto-odiaría bastante más (también tendrían que trabajar en su autoestima, por lo visto).

Si los traumas de John no podían ser tratados por el momento no le quedaba más que afrontarse a Mycroft, cosa en la que estaba realmente más… curioso. Mycroft no parecía particularmente desagradable con John, tampoco parecía apreciarlo, sin embargo hoy había intentado cortejarlo de tal forma que la naturaleza de John salió. El omega dentro del rubio reaccionó a la esencia dominante de su hermano; por ende era un sumiso. Y realmente no era justo que alguien como John tuviera que ser así por la naturaleza.

No podía entender.

Realmente no podía entender como una persona tan fuerte como John podía ser sumiso cuando era evidente que todo a su alrededor declaraba independencia. No era justo. Así como su olor obligó a Sherlock a actuar de forma irracional la naturaleza de John lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza y aceptar.

Todo era una maldición.

Durante la guerra se dice que los omegas, por culpa de su naturaleza, nunca protestaron contra el trato al que eran sometidos por los alfas, sin embargo entre libros fue capaz de encontrar una rebelión: la rebelión de los empáticos. Una de las razones por las cuales los empáticos fueron perseguidos fue por eso, a diferencia de los omegas sin empatía que eran más sumisos, los empáticos eran capaces de quitar esa sumisión y crear una rebelión (justo lo que sucedió). En Inglaterra hubieron muchos empáticos que querían derecho para el grupo omega, todo esto obligó a los alfas a cazar a estos empáticos, quienes provocaban que sus omegas se alzaran contra ellos, la conocida 'cacería de brujas'.

Sin embargo los empáticos, a diferencia de lo que se creía, no era un grupo que se creaba a base de genes, simplemente un omega nacía empático, aunque en toda su línea nunca hubiera existido uno. Omegas empáticos eran capaces de controlar sentimientos y crear falsos, tal y como lo dijo John, sin embargo, omegas empáticos eran capaces de manipular sentimientos, crear paz y seguridad; gestionaban la mente de los alfas

No creía que los empáticos realmente hubieran desaparecido.

Si los empáticos eran tan buenos para manipular y crear ese tipo de atmosferas ellos debieron de ser capaces de ver que iban a ser eliminados. La 'Cacería de brujas' no debió ser ningún impedimento para ellos, sin embargo los empáticos parecieron confraternizar mucho con sus hermanos omegas; ante la eminente eliminación de su raza debieron tomar la decisión de desaparecer.

Sin embargo de eso había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora le era imposible saber si lo que pensaba era cierto o no; si los empáticos aún existían era algo que no podía saber, había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y ciertamente no tenía mucho material de estudio.

Aunque… si no se equivocaba, dentro del instituto de Londres debía de existir más material sobre los empáticos y sobre John. Si podía ir ahí y pedir el material debían de dárselo, aunque no estaba seguro que pudieran compartirle información sobre John. Normalmente la información sobre los omegas estaba clasificada, los mismos omegas no sabían sobre la información que el instituto guardaba sobre ellos.

Si calculaba adecuadamente, podría marcharse a Londres hoy y llegar al anochecer, normalmente el instituto estaba abierto para alfas a todas horas, sin embargo se acercaría al instituto por la mañana. Podría entrar como un alfa que busca pareja y jugar con alguna beta que estuviera al cargo de mostrarle a los omegas, John aún no era confirmado como su pareja así que no podrían saber que tenía a John.

Pero sabía que todo eso podría considerarse como traición, era muy consciente que los omegas tenían un fuerte sentimiento de fidelidad, una infidelidad por parte de un alfa los hacía sentirse inútiles, no suficientes y por ende una vida sin propósito; muchas muertes de omegas era por esa razón, al sentirse inútiles los omegas caían en el suicidio.

¿John sería de esos cuantos? Así como podría decir que no lo cierto es que no lo sabía. En momentos John parecía diferente de muchos omegas, menos complaciente y más autoconsciente, pero otras veces caía en lo banal, como un omega parecía querer impresionarlo, pero como John no parecía quererlo tanto. Con todos sus pros y sus contras John debería ser más un problema que una solución, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo consigo mismo que todo eso le hacía interesante ante sus ojos, un omega diferente hubiera significado sufrimiento. John no lo era.

Después de mucho tiempo notó que había permanecido en su sitio tal cual John lo dejó. Sherlock dejó de tocarse la mejilla y se alejó de la columna, realmente no había querido hacer nada de lo que hizo, de hecho, cuando bajó lo hizo con intención de tomar el té, sin embargo el olor lo atrajo hasta el salón y por ende hacia John. Cuando los vio cerca y cuando sintió la duda de John en el aire Sherlock supo lo que tenía que hacer: interferir. Fue una sorpresa para él notar que Mycroft estaba de cortejo y que su cortejo estaba surtiendo efecto por el olor de John.

El olor de John.

Nunca en su vida había olido algo similar, los omegas no olían así, los omegas eran dulces o flores, pero no eran tanta plenitud, claridad y después bruma, sin control y sin raciocinio, fue un aroma fuerte que abrumó y quemó sus ojos hasta que no era del todo consciente de lo que hacía. Era el olor real de un omega, un omega dispuesto a unirse a él.

No sabía si podría soportar estar así de nuevo.

~O=O~

No podía entender como había llegado a ello, estuvo a nada de entrar en un calor que no podría soportar; fue tal la agresión que no supo que hacer para detenerlo. Entonces todo se había frenado, el calor, el olor todo y en cuanto Sherlock se separó John lo golpeo. Era un maldito idiota y si Sherlock lo odiaba y terminaba con todo no le daría una sorpresa, el mismo terminaría con todo si pudiera.

Pero no quería.

Algo le decía que no encontraría a nadie como Sherlock. Alguien que no lo idolatraba por ser omega, la mayoría de los alfas tomaban a los omegas como posesiones, los tomaban como objetos bonitos y los llenaban de regalos para mostrarlos ante los otros alfas: 'Hey, mira, yo tengo un omega y probablemente tú nunca tendrás uno'. Pero Sherlock no había mostrado nada de eso, era como si para Sherlock él fuera otro ser común, un beta.

Nadie le decía que esto sucediera de nuevo.

Antiguos alfas habían ido a verlo, habían aceptado su olor y en cuanto sabían que no tenía ciclos entonces su interés se perdía y ellos ya no estaban más interesados en él. Otros más eran más positivos, decían que en cualquier momento el ciclo vendría; sin embargo se habían aburrido sin siquiera haber salido del instituto. Omega defectuoso… muchos otros le decían beta.

Los otros omegas tampoco eran amables con él. Ellos solían hacerlo menos; un omega sin ciclos simplemente no era un omega y siempre se preocupaban por decírselo.

Sin embargo todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando le permitieron asistir a la universidad, que su guía le dijera que podía asistir a los cursos le dejó facinado. Él, que no tenía nada, le daban algo que, hasta cierto punto, anhelaba. Pero al final sabía que sería complicado realizarse sin un alfa de por medio, así que supuso que en el ejército encontraría un alfa, tendría que estar bajo el efecto de supresores pero eso le daba igual.

Ahora sólo tenía dos opciones, arreglar las cosas con Sherlock o ser un idiota. Realmente podría ser idiota y dejar las cosas como estaban, sin embargo era consciente que Sherlock no tuvo la culpa, él simplemente había actuado por el olor, era un alfa y estaba en su naturaleza. Si a alguien iba a culpar ese sería Mycroft. ¿Por qué había intentado cortejarlo si ya tenía a Anthea?

Recordó entonces que olía a Mycroft, no quería que nadie lo encontrara oliendo a Mycroft. Avanzó suavemente por el pasillo, de esa manera hasta que llegó a las escaleras; era ya muy tarde y dudaba que alguien estuviera despierto ya (además de Mycroft y Sherlock). Por esa razón no esperó lo siguiente (aunque con su suerte debió de hacerlo).

Cuando llegó a la planta donde debía de desviarse para llegar a la zona de Sherlock se encontró cara a cara con Anthea. Se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo y luego retrocedió, no podía hacerle eso a ella. Anthea le sonrió y se acercó a él, John estaba temeroso que notara el olor de Mycroft. Sin duda era cuestión de tiempo.

-Anthea yo-...

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora John? Deberías volver a tu dormitorio.

Aunque Anthea se acercó no hubo señales de que detectará el olor de Mycroft en él. Confundido, John asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al pasillo que le llevaría a las habitaciones de Sherlock, giró una última vez para ver a Anthea. Ella continuaba igual, despreocupada.

¿Acaso otra de las ventajas de ser un omega de los Holmes era su falta de olfato? John tenía muy buen olfato, siempre fue capaz de distinguir el olor en las personas. La señora Holmes olía a madera de bosque y lirios silvestres, Sherlock tenía un olor misterioso, suave, dulce y abrumador. Mycroft tenía ese olor a dominio y perfumes elegantes. Anthea era como una flor.

Sin embargo ella no parecía tener un buen olfato.

Nunca había escuchado sobre algún alfa u omega con mal olfato, pero ahora mismo le caía como el cielo.

~O=O~

Melissa llegó primero que nadie al comedor esa mañana, el delicioso aroma de la bergamota llenaba la mansión suavemente, supuso que esa mañana tendrían Earl Gray, el té favorito de Melissa. Ella tomó el periódico de la mesa y lo colocó frente a sus ojos, escuchó los pasos de Mycroft descender las escaleras, a su lado Anthea caminaba suavemente, lo común cada mañana.

Una de las damas de la casa colocó frente a sus ojos la taza de té y Melissa tomó la taza sin verla y le dio un suave sorbo, entonces algo no estaba bien. Ella despegó los ojos del periódico y observó su taza, aunque la bergamota revoloteaba en el aire ese té no sabía a Earl Gray, era té de Ceylón. Melissa miró a la chica detrás de ella y la chica se acercó rápidamente, Mycroft a su lado le miró de forma furtiva.

-¿Esto es té Ceylón? –Preguntó rápidamente, la chica asintió. -¿Han preparado también Early Gray?

La chica miró a las otras y ellas negaron con la cabeza. –No señora, sólo se hizo té de Ceylón.

Sin embargo la bergamota olía en el aire, no había duda. -¿Sucede algo, madre? –Preguntó de repente Mycroft.

Melissa observó a su hijo mayor y entrecerró los ojos. –Puedo oler la bergamota, ¿puedes hacerlo también?

Mycroft no elevó mucho la cabeza pero su nariz estuvo al aire, Melissa estaba segura de que la bergamota estaba en el aire, era un aroma suave, pero bastante latente, como si una tetera hirviendo de Earl Gray estuviera en la mesa. De repente la bergamota dejó el aire, como si hubieran tirado el contenido de la tetera por el desagüe. Entonces entró John.

-¿Sherlock no ha bajado?

Rápidamente la mirada de Melissa se posó en John y todo fue evidente, tanto que sonrió antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida, Mycroft fue quien contestó la pregunta de John.

-No John, Sherlock no estará en la mansión todo el día de hoy y parte de la mañana del siguiente.

John se tensó y el olor de la bergamota comenzó a ser un poco agrió, no el dulce de hace rato, entonces el olor se detuvo de nuevo y John la miró, sus ojos azules mostraban la duda mientras él se sentaba a su lado, dejando el espacio que le pertenecía a Sherlock, Melissa se sentía de repente muy contenta, tanto que le fue imposible contener la sonrisa.

-Es tradición John. –Soltó Melissa dejando la taza sobre el platito y mirando al rubio. –Los alfas no viven con sus omegas hasta la unión, -John bajó la cabeza, como si preguntara entonces que había pasado con ellos, -se te preparará adecuadamente para que el día que te presentes a Sherlock parte de su olor esté en ti.

La cabeza de John despegó. -¿Cómo?

El desayuno se colocó frente a ellos, frutas cítricas para Melissa, desayuno inglés para John y Mycroft, finalmente fruta y cereales para Anthea (ahora recordó que debía preguntarle a John que era lo que prefería para desayunar, al parecer el desayuno inglés era demasiado para él, nunca lo terminaba), las doncellas se retiraron una vez terminaron con eso. Siendo betas ellas no podían estar al tanto de sus conversaciones, era algo que simples betas no entenderían. Melissa espero a que no quedara ninguna para responder la duda en John.

-Normalmente se piensa que las uniones simbólicas se realizan después de la unión de esencias. –Melissa miró su propio lazo, los topacios siempre brillaban. –Si supieran los otros alfas que un omega se está uniendo únicamente simbólicamente entonces… sería complicado. Las leyes prohíben las uniones simbólicas sin antes existir una de esencias y en caso de no poder realizar una unión de esencias antes que una simbólica se pide discreción, -Melissa miró a John. –Realmente no eres único John, muchos omegas sufren supresión, sus ciclos se cortan por temporadas, para evitar que ese omega pueda ser tomado por otro alfa se recurre a las uniones simbólicas y poco después a las uniones de esencias.

De alguna manera Melissa supo que algo no estaba bien cuando todo lo que había sentido comenzó a venirse abajo, pudo ver a John y fue como retroceder dos semanas, como volver al inicio. John asintió ante lo nuevo y comenzó con su desayuno.

Mycroft a la cabeza de la mesa le mandó un ligero mensaje con sus acciones, al parecer algo había sucedido con John y Sherlock la noche pasado, algo que desató el olor de John (la bergamota en el aire) y eso mismo que ella había tirado con todo lo que dijo. Deseo darse un golpe en la frente o retroceder el tiempo y no decir nada. Sin embargo todo lo que dijo era verdad y tarde o temprano John debería de saber.

La realidad de los omegas estaba muy lejos de lo que el instituto hacía creer.

~O=O~

John volvió a su habitación en cuanto el desayuno terminó, Melissa dijo que su preparación comenzaría después de la hora del té del medio día. Así que tenía unas pocas horas para mentalizarse. Mañana estaría unido a Sherlock y aún no habían arreglado lo del día anterior. Esto no podía ser mejor. La unión por si sola era ya horrible, hacerla después de lo que había sucedido era peor.

Las cosas que habían sucedido la noche pasada eran cosas que John deseaba ignorar y olvidar entonces, para ser franco si Sherlock no mencionaba nada estaría bien, pero vivir bajo esto no sería algo bueno. Sin embargo hablar de ello, no sentía que fuera lo correcto. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Así como era consciente que Sherlock era especial también sabía que los sentimientos no iban con él. Algo en Sherlockle hacía notar que nunca podría obtener lo que estaba buscando y por esa razón hablar de lo que había sucedido ayer no parecía algo que Sherlock fuera a agradecerle.

Era tan complicado pensar en un alfa, más si este era Sherlock.

Pese a que Sherlock era un problema realmente no era el más importante ni el que quería resolver ahora; Mycroft lo era. John podía entender a Sherlock y sus razones, pero no podía entender a Mycroft. Mycroft tenía a Anthea, Sherlock conseguiría a John.

No podía entender realmente lo que había sucedido en ese momento, de alguna manera intentó justificar a Mycroft, pero después de un tiempo fue imposible. No tenía justificación.

Para el medio día, puntual, Melissa llegó por él. Estarían tomando sólo ellos dos el té. Ella le explicó un poco sobre lo que haría ahora; además de la unión de olores John estaría tomando una pequeña clase de baile, al parecer era verdad que tendría un baile con Sherlock.

Después de terminar con el té Melissa lo llevó a un salón, era mucho más pequeño que el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, lo más destacable para él fueron los dos pianos de cola; entonces sus ojos se fijaron en un violín. Todos los instrumentos en la habitación se encontraban acomodados en repisas, sin embargo ese violín estaba fuera de su lugar; John lo reconoció como el violín de Sherlock y algo en él fue cálido y supo con sorpresa que eran sentimientos por Sherlock; de alguna forma los tenía ahora.

No sabía si tener sentimientos por Sherlock era algo bueno o estaba cometiendo un error. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, algo dentro de él le decía que los sentimientos no era algo que quisiera experimentar por algún Holmes y normalmente esos presentimientos eran los correctos. De cualquier manera el propio sentimiento común le indicaba lo mismo.

Él obedecería eso como si fuera un dogma, aunque fuer ambiguo, aunque sólo él lo entendiera.

Melissa le sonrió mientras la puerta se abría, ella entonces soltó. –Me fue imposible encontrar a alguien que viniera a enseñarte este vals, pero Mycroft se ofreció a ayudarte.

Mycroft hizo acto de aparición en ese momento, John no pudo evitar tensarse, sin embargo se calmó y fingió indiferencia y sorpresa. Tentativamente pensó si todo era una broma de Mycroft y pronto se acabaría, pero cuando Mycroft entró sacado de la pena supo que no pasaría. En el fondo John pensó que lo odiaba mucho en la superficie estaba un poco desconcertado y Melissa debió de notarlo.

-No te preocupes John, no existe tan buen maestro como Mycroft. –Melissa sonrió, observó su reloj de muñeca y soltó un ligero suspiro. –Será mejor que los deje aquí, aún hay muchas cosas sin hacer. Enséñale bien Mike.

Melissa se fue sin esperar respuesta y John se tensó mucho más en ese momento, si Mycroft esperaba que aceptara estar a solas con él estaba muy equivocado. John se alejó de Mycroft hasta quedar casi al otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo el mayor de los Holmes simplemente se quitó la chaqueta y luego se acercó al componente, seleccionó un disco de entre los muchos que habían y lo insertó, después giró en dirección de John y estiró la mano en su dirección.

-Comenzaremos con algo sencillo John, sin embargo ya debes de saber que Sherlock es muy buen bailarín, no necesitaras más que dejar que te guíe.

La mano en su dirección y la voz tranquila de Mycroft le hicieron enfadar, John no se molestó en ocultar su incredulidad ni su enojo; cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No voy a tocarte. –Declaró, la mano de Mycroft no vaciló. –No voy a estar cerca de ti, no a menos que alguien esté aquí.

Lentamente la mano de Mycroft bajó, pero no del todo, John juntó las cejas. –Ahora, John, aún tienes que hacer la unión de aromas, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Maldito, era buen actor y era evidente que estaba obviando lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche pasada; lamentablemente John no iba a olvidar eso tan fácil. Poco a poco se acercó a Mycroft y tomó su mano, la melodía ya había cambiado a otra, esta era un dueto entre violín y piano; la mano de Mycroft era más gruesa que la de Sherlock y también más cálida. El cuerpo del mayor de los Holmes se acercó al suyo sin embargo mantuvo distancia, una mano sobre su cintura y John coloca la suya sobre el hombro de Mycroft.

-Realmente no tienes mucho que hacer John, simplemente sigue mis pasos, si lo deseas puedes mirar los movimientos de tus pies, pero mañana intenta no hacerlo; mantener la mirada en los ojos del alfa es lo más importante.

Fue suave. John no estaba acostumbrado a esto, tal vez por eso se sintió un poco cálido, sin embargo recordó que estaba con Mycroft y volvió a sentirse tenso; no iba a cometer el mismo error que la noche anterior. Se sentía comprometido con Sherlock y con ese sentimiento cálido que había sentido hace tan poco.

-No sé qué pretendías con lo de anoche… -Mycroft no se inmutó, ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención. –Sin embargo espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Hubo un movimiento brusco, no estuvo preparado y chocó con los pies de Mycroft, el mayor se detuvo. –Espero que seas cuidadoso en esta parte, el vals que tendrás con Sherlock tiene pasos un poco más complicados, lo único que necesitas es poner atención en tu compañero.

Avergonzado, John se vio obligado a prestar atención a los movimientos de Mycroft, tenía razón en algo, si ponía atención a los movimientos él podía ser bien guiado. No tuvo más opción que guardar silencio y prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo ahora, aunque los movimientos de Mycroft fueran lentos y fluidos era evidente que estaba haciendo pasos difíciles para obligarlo a prestar su interés en el vals y no en conversar.

Bailaron, Mycroft era buen bailarín y se lo demostró con cada paso, John se esforzó en aprender y en algún momento ya no tenía que mirar los pies y como no sabía que mirar enfocó la mirada en el hombro del mayor, no necesitaba un acercamiento con Mycroft, tampoco lo quería.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas Mycroft se detuvo, lo soltó suavemente y se acercó al componente de música, con un botón el ruido se detuvo y lo miró.

-Aprendes rápido John, no tendrás ningún problema mañana con Sherlock, sin embargo no lo olvides, tienes que mirarlo a los ojos, siempre. –Mycroft le sonrió. –Me retiro, aún tengo muchos pendientes. –Una levísima reverencia fue dada a él y Mycroft se encaminó a la puerta.

-No sé qué pretendes. –Soltó rápidamente, Mycroft se detuvo junto a la puerta. –No sé qué esperabas conseguir con lo que hiciste, pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo. Anthea no merece que le hagas algo como eso… Lo que sea que pretendías.

Aunque no lo vio casi pudo ver su sonrisa. –Nos vemos más tarde, John.

Y se fue.

Una cosa era segura, Mycroft no era un aliado. Algo en Mycroft se sentía extraño, pero no incorrecto; John no podía entenderlo pero los sentimientos que lo llenaban cuando estaba a su lado eran tan confusos que le hacían sentir inseguridad, un poco de curiosidad y un montón de duda. Pero ese mismo algo le decía que Sherlock iba a ser su alfa y entonces todo lo que refería a Mycroft debía de parar.

Era fácil, así como Mycroft le impresionaba también le inquietaba y no planeaba estar más con él, el piso en Baker Street sonaba como gloria en sus oídos. Sherlock tenía razón, estar en la mansión Holmes no era algo que podría soportar para toda la vida.

Melissa volvió por él veinte minutos después, siendo hora de la comida se dirigieron al comedor; Anthea estaba presente, pero Mycroft no. Al parecer el mayor de los Holmes estaría hasta tarde trabajando para tener el día libre de mañana para presenciar la unión. Después de la comida Melissa y Anthea lo escoltaron a su habitación; la hora de la unión de esencias había llegado.

Melissa se dirigió al baño y con una indicación de mano los otros dos se acercaron a ella. Una vez los tres estaban en el baño Melissa miró únicamente a John.

-Esto será muy rápido John, -Melissa le dijo con una sonrisa, -antes que nada deberás quitarte toda la ropa.

Sorprendido, John miró a Melissa con duda, pero en los ojos de la mujer nada parecía una broma. La aceptación fue lo siguiente que sintió, sin mirar a Anthea o a Melissa, John comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El suéter fue lo primero que retiró de su cuerpo, enseguida desabrochó el pantalón y sacó la camisa y soltó los botones, con algo similar a la duda se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se quitó los zapatos junto con los calcetines; los pantalones le siguieron enseguida y se quedó así, cubierto únicamente con su ropa interior.

-No seas tímido cariño, también la ropa interior. Anda. -Más avergonzado John sacó la última prenda, de alguna manera se sentía humillado. –Anthea, querida, ¿podrías abrir el agua y ambientarla para que John pueda entrar?

Anthea asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a las manijas del agua e hizo lo que Melissa le indicó, cuando estuvo lista John se deslizó debajo del chorro de agua.

-Bien. –Melissa tomó una pastilla de jabón, o al menos eso pareció a ojos de John. –Aséate con esto, todo el cuerpo, sobre todo el cuello, las muñecas y las zonas erógenas.

John obedeció, la idea de tener a Melissa mirándolo fijamente le atormento y le avergonzó hasta el punto de la humillación, pero obedeció. Lavó todo con cuidado, dedicó extremo cuidado en cada zona que Melissa indicó; fue un baño largo porque tuvo que bañarse a conciencia e inclusiva la señora Holmes le indicaba cuando tenía que volver a lavar alguna zona. Fue muy repetitiva con el cuello, literalmente tuvo que lavarlo cuatro veces. Cuando fue momento de lavarse el cabello Melissa le ofreció un gel, le ordenó lavarse el cabello primero con la pastilla y luego tres veces con el gel, John lo hizo; fue entonces cuando John notó algo: Su olor desaparecía.

Le estaban aplicando supresores de olor. John los recordaba, después de todo los utilizaba para ir a la universidad, día a día lavaba su cuerpo vigorosamente con la pastilla, el jabón provocaba que el olor natural de un omega desapareciera; normalmente un alfa tenía un olor tan suave que podía pasar por un beta, pero en la época de celo los alfas tenían un olor profundo y poderoso, por otro parte un omega tenía siempre un olor fuerte, servía para buscar pareja permanentemente (claro, cuando ya estaba unido eso era otro asunto). John nunca había tenido un olor fuerte, sin embargo tenía el olor distintivo de un omega, por esa razón su guía le recomendó usar las pastillas de supresión de olor; no eran tan efectivas como los supresores que se inyectaban, pero eran efectivos si no se tenía mucho contacto.

En el siguiente día sólo tendría contacto con Sherlock.

Cuando terminó, Melissa se alejó de él, Anthea ya había salido. –Seca tu cuerpo con la toalla que te he dejado aquí, -Melissa señaló la prenda, -viste la bata, te esperaré afuera. Por cierto, no toques nada más que eso.

Melissa salió del cuarto de baño y John pudo ver como varias empleadas entraban a su habitación; aunque no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo comenzaba a entender.

Salió del cuarto de baño con la bata puesta, para ese momento ninguna empleada estaba ahí, tampoco Anthea. Melissa sonrió satisfecha, entonces un olor abrumador le pegó directo en la nariz; en automático John se cubrió la nariz y volteo hacia la cama, el olor venía de ahí, era el olor de Sherlock. Aunque no era tan inteligente como el Holmes supo de inmediato lo que sucedía; Melissa se lo aclaró en ese momento.

-Estas son las sabanas que estaban en la cama de Sherlock, la ropa que está sobre la cama es también de Sherlock; dormirás con eso. –Melissa le indicó que se sentara en la cama, John lo hizo. –Por el momento no puedes salir de aquí, yo misma te traeré la cena; -por un momento reinó el silencio, Melissa soltó finalmente, -sin tu esencia el olor de Sherlock entrará en ti, el gel tiene un aislante, evitará que tu olor sea el dominante.

-El olor predominante durante los primeros días de unión es el del alfa; ¿es por eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Es así.

John observó las sabanas de la cama, seda, azul celeste. -¿Está todo bien señora Holmes? –Ella miró a John. –No estoy seguro aún de esto.

-John, no vayas a retractarte, por favor.

Él no pensaba hacerlo, también ya había tomado una decisión.

~0~

_Me temo que cada vez tengo menos tiempo de contestar sus comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que realmente los leo, si veo que es muy necesario los contestaré. Estoy por regresar a la escuela y tiempo es justo lo que ya no tendré; sin embargo no se preocupen, seguiré actualizando de acuerdo a lo acordado, recuerden que tengo muchos capítulos ya escritos, en caso que no tuviera tiempo volveré a las actualizaciones de martes, pero les avisaré mucho antes._

_**-Nixse**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho**

* * *

Aún después de la cena John no pudo hacer nada, se mantuvo en la cama, rodeado del olor de cuero, miel y café, sin olvidar del ligero olor de humo. John se preguntaba si todo con Sherlock estaría mejor después de la unión, aunque ya tenía una opinión sobre eso quería desconfiar de sí mismo por primera vez y confiar más en la incertidumbre; ciertamente él no creía que nada fuera a salir bien. No podía entablar una relación con Sherlock, era evidente que no sabía nada de sentimientos y John no quería ser el que le enseñara de eso, simplemente no se creía capaz.

La verdad es que nunca esperó que llegara a donde estaba llegando. No se creía diferente, pero a veces se creyó un poco más especial, como si algo quisiera impulsarlo más arriba. No quería ser pesimista, pero toda su vida había sido de esa manera. Aunque la idea de Sherlock ya no era tan mala en su mente, de hecho, esa podría ser la mejor opción que tuviera. Si pensaba de esa forma la unión cada vez se le hacía mejor.

Al revisar su teléfono notó algo que no había estado ahí antes, un mensaje.

**Necesitamos hablar –SH**

No necesitaba ser demasiado listo para saber que ese SH era de Sherlock Holmes y el necesitamos debía de ser por lo de la noche anterior. Evidentemente necesitaban hablar, pero no se imaginó que Sherlock iba a quererlo, no parecía del tipo de hablar de esos asuntos, de cualquier forma no parecía de ningún tipo que John hubiera conocido antes. Bueno, tal vez parecía un poco al de uno de sus compañeros de la universidad, pero inclusive él no era tan insufrible como Sherlock.

De cualquier manera lo mejor era no responder el mensaje, ya se verían mañana, mientras tanto John realmente quería descansar.

…

…

**221B 12:30 –SH**

…

…

**Ven aquí a esa hora –SH**

…

…

**No vas a venir –SH**

…

…

**Mañana estaré antes de las diez –SH**

…

…

**Hablaremos antes de la unión –SH**

…

…

**Evita a Mycroft –SH**

…

…

**La señora Hudson escondió mi cráneo –SH**

…

…

**No odio las lilas –SH**

…

…

**Pero me desagradan –SH**

…

…

Era tan molesto.

Los mensajes continuaron de esa manera y John realmente sólo quería dejar de escuchar el maldito pitido de entrada de mensaje. Después del décimo quinto mensaje dejó de leerlos, evidentemente iba a continuar con los mensajes inútiles y era desesperante.

Sin embargo, en medio de su apatía, eso fue lo mejor que le sucedió.

~O=O~

Fue evidente el caso de Ángelo y poco después fue evidente que todo tenía que ver con el Detective Inspector, Sherlock hizo tan buen trabajo que incluso Lestrade subió de sargento a detective y todo en un día completo en el que no estuvo en su hogar.

Realmente necesitaba mudarse a Londres lo más pronto posible.

Una vez su cabeza dejó el caso a un lado todo volvió a John y por ende se vio obligado a pensar mucho en ello. Realmente no había un problema real o algo en lo que enfocarse, todo era demasiado sencillo después de pensarlo un poco. Se uniría a John y entonces lo dejaría marcharse al ejército o donde quisiera irse. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en una relación a largo plazo, pero si unirlos le permitiría marcharse de casa dejando a su madre más tranquila entonces bien, se uniría y todo podría acabar ahí.

Sinceramente pensó mucho en esto, pero al final decidió hacer lo que le pareció mejor para continuar con la vida que ya había planeado; evidentemente en esa vida John no entraba. Así como todos sus problemas estaban Sherlock no era quien los trataría, al final todo dependería de John.

Con una unión realizada John tendría la misma libertad que en el instituto, sin embargo Sherlock estaba dispuesto a ceder una cosa; pedir el favor de Mycroft. Si John continuaba esa vida sin ciclos y sin olor entonces una vida en el ejército sería sencillo para él, Mycroft únicamente tendría que darle una falsa identidad de beta.

Era lo que John quería y al menos tendría que darle algo por esa unión.

Pese a todo ello era consciente que no podría ser todo tan pronto, por un tiempo tendrían que permanecer unidos, ir a reuniones de la sociedad alfa-omega hasta que quedara totalmente establecido que eran una pareja, luego John podría irse y él darle la espalda a la unión.

Por esa razón debía de hablar con John.

Lo del día anterior lo había olvidado al no tener relevancia para él (aunque en el fondo, en sus instintos alfa, no podía perdonar que Mycroft intentará cortejar a John y que su cortejo hubiera dado frutos); lo importante por ahora era la unión y poco después marcharse de la mansión para irse a su piso en Baker Street.

Esa noche Sherlock no durmió y temprano en la mañana se fue a la mansión como le dijo a John.

Arribó en la mansión Holmes antes de las ocho de la mañana y fue recibido por el ceño fruncido de su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sherlock? Se suponía que estarías aquí hasta las tres. Pensé que lo que más amabas era estar en Londres.

-Voy a hablar con John.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo. –Claro que no, ustedes no se verán hasta la unión. Vete de aquí por ahora.

-Voy a habla con John.

Repitió, su madre no apartó la mirada de él y Sherlock tampoco. Esta no era una lucha entre un omega y un alfa, esta era una batalla por el dominio de algo que a Sherlock le pertenecía, John.

En algún punto Sherlock no podía entender que estaba tratando a Melissa como una igual, sus instintos alfa provocando que fuera inevitable esa reacción, aunque su mente racional hubiera encontrado algo para darle razón; Melissa estaba ejerciendo poder sobre John y legítimamente Sherlock ya lo sentía suyo. Instintos que no había forma de evadir.

-Bien, pero que no pase de veinte minutos.

Aunque la regla le molesto Sherlock la aceptó. Aunque Melissa no se lo dijo supuso que John estaría en sus habitaciones, así que sin parar subió las escaleras y fue hacia su zona. Rápidamente captó que su zona estaba aislada, el olor de lilas y flores le dio a entender que Anthea había estado ahí al menos una vez y el olor de madera fue de su madre, el más persistente en el lugar, nada del horrible olor de su gordo hermano. Sin embargo había algo más. En la habitación de John su olor era predominante, como si esa habitación fuera más suya que de John.

Retuvo algo, no supo que exactamente, entonces abrió la puerta y aspiró su propio aroma en la habitación y por ende en John. John estaba recostado en la cama, con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la cintura y un libro sostenido con ambas manos, su mirada era oscura, el azul suave había cambiado a uno más profundo y también no había nada de la miel que había distinguido en un comienzo, todo el musgo había desaparecido también.

-¿Sherlock? –Soltó perplejo John antes de levantarse rápidamente de la cama. -¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos hasta después de las seis.

Sherlock apenas le puso interés, toda su atención en su olfato y en el olor de John, era la primera vez que lo sentía de verdad: Bergamota. Dulce, agrió y a la vez abrumador, aún entre su olor podía distinguir el de John; era fascinante en mucho sentidos, uno de ellos fue encontrar su menta tan clara, tanto que entendió que comprendió rápidamente que John había llegado a una resolución.

-La unión no me importa John, no tanto como lo que necesitamos hablar. –Lo mejor era ser claro. –Debemos saber lo que sucederá después de la unión.

Lentamente John dejó de estar en a la defensiva. –Oh… Ya que lo dices, sí, creo que tenemos que hablar de eso.

Toda la bruma que sintió en un comienzo ya no estaba y Sherlock se sintió más completo para lo que seguiría. –Después de completar esta unión nos mudaremos a 221B, claro, si es conveniente para ti.

El musgo volvió a su mirada, se le veía confundido. -¿Si no me pareciera eso cambiaría?

Oh, claro. John sabía del dominio de los alfa. –No cambiaría, por mí. Por otro lado tú podrías querer ir a otro lugar. Tal vez con tu familia. Si es lo que quieres no voy a retenerte.

Era evidente que no esperaba nada de eso. –Oh, bueno… Sí eso estaría… Sí.

Incongruente. Sin duda confundido. –También recuerdo que querías un trabajo. Puedes tenerlo, donde quieras, Mycroft puede…

-¡No quiero saber nada de Mycroft! –Argumentó tan rápido que terminó por sorprenderlo, John mismo parecía un poco preocupado. –No, quiero decir… no… no es eso… yo… -John suspiró. –Realmente no quiero que tengamos nada que ver con tu hermano.

Lo de la noche al parecer sí que tenía que salir a la luz. –John, -comenzó suavemente, -Mycroft es la persona más peligrosa que conozco, su meta es muy alta y probablemente en poco tiempo consiga ser el mismo gobierno británico. Por ende debes de comprender que es peligroso para ti estar cerca de él. No te le acerques.

-¡Lo sé! –Soltó rápidamente, Sherlock se sorprendía de lo rápido que podía intervenir. –Bueno… creo que estás exagerando, pero sé que él es peligroso. Mycroft huele a peligro y ambigüedad. Nunca había olido algo igual.

Aunque le gustaría hablar un poco más de esto y encontrar datos Sherlock prefirió dejar todo tal cual. –Es evidente que, tanto como yo, crees a Mycroft una molestia, lo evitaremos. Pese a eso Mycroft podría significar tu libertad… al menos parte de ella.

Lo había tentado, podía verlo en su mirada. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tiene contactos que nos servirán para crearte una ID nueva. Simplemente la mostraras en el lugar donde trabajes, deberá ser un lugar meramente beta, con el más mínimo contacto alfa u omega. Podrás trabajar sin dificultades, con la libertad que tanto quieres.

Esta idea sin duda alentaría a John, siendo médico lo único que querría sería sacar a relucir lo que hacía; siendo su asistente sería similar, sin embargo era evidente que John no quería relacionarse mucho con él. Le haría el favor entonces, entre más separados supuso que estarían mejor.

Algo en los ojos de John se apagó. –Eso no es lo que quiero Sherlock. –No de nuevo, nada de sentimientos. –Sé que los sentimientos es lo que menos buscas… realmente lo sé. –Lentamente la mirada de John cayó al piso. –Tal vez por eso nunca vamos a entendernos. –Rápidamente se compuso. –Sin embargo quiero que entiendas que yo no busco eso, la libertad de la que tú me hablas no es lo que me impulsa, yo estoy buscando otra cosa y no es simplemente ser un médico.

¿Entonces qué buscaba? Por lo poco que llevaba conociéndolo era evidente que buscaba una relación estable y probablemente el omega en John le decía que tuviera cuidado, que lo que buscaba no estaba en Sherlock y eso le impulsa a demostrar que sí podía.

Sin embargo Sherlock llevaba peleando mucho tiempo contra esos impulsos y por esa misma razón él los rechazó, dejó de lado lo que sentía y se aseguró de mostrarse impasible. Sherlock nunca había rechazado su lado alfa, siempre había aprovechado los beneficios de ser un alfa, por esa misma razón los instintos los rechazaba, porque no le servían, él era libre de sí mismo y si él quería unirse a alguien lo haría. Había elegido a John para ser su omega simbólico y tal vez en el futuro sería su omega en esencia.

Los sentimientos, por otro lado, nunca.

-¿Entonces? Tú querías un trabajo.

John se encogió de hombros. –No puedo tener un trabajo de todas formas, tengo que hacer las prácticas y después la residencia. No es tan fácil.

-Encontraremos un lugar, con una condición de beta te será más fácil. Puedes incluso trabajar en Scotland Yard.

Soltó vagamente, John lo miró sospechosamente. -¿La policía?

-Claro. Es un trabajo… muy digno. Sí, sí. –La mirada de John se volvió más sospechosa. -¿Te interesa la ciencia forense? Porque estarías enfocado en eso, ya sabes…

Una última duda antes que John se encogiera de hombros. –Realmente no estoy muy interesado en la medicina forense, prefiero trabajar con… personas… vivas.

La mirada de John se volvió blanda y dentro de su pupila el musgo, la miel y el azul cielo volvieron. John sonrió levemente y Sherlock… Sonrió también. La sonrisa de John se hizo más grande y Sherlock no pudo evitarlo, lo hizo también. Esto no tenía que ver con instintos ni nada similar, esto era lo más estúpido y humano que había sentido antes.

-¡Cómo sea! –Soltó rápidamente John, la sonrisa aún en su boca. -¿Realmente que haremos en cuanto nos unamos?

La sonrisa se fue de ambos. Sherlock miró el suelo, su olor en el aire y marcando a John olvidado en algún lugar de su cabeza. –Estaremos aquí un día más, entonces nos vamos al departamento en Baker. Le pediré a Mycroft el nuevo ID y buscaras un lugar donde hacer tus prácticas; debo insistir que Scotland Yard podría ser una buena opción, entonces yo comenzaré a trabajar como Detective Consultor.

Sherlock se sintió orgulloso de todo lo que dijo, John también se veía bastante conforme. –Sí, eso me parece bastante bien. –Entonces John se recompuso y su mirada se volvió más seria, o al menos eso intentaba. –Bueno… Lo mejor será que te vayas, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Prepararse para la unión, lo más probable. –Sí, lo sé. Nos veremos entonces.

El rubio asintió, su mirada en el suelo. –Sí…

En cuanto puso un pie fuera Sherlock soltó un suspiro. Bergamota con un casi inexistente rastro de supresores de olor y su propio olor inundando el cuerpo de John, como si lo hubiera marcado de verdad y no la farsa que su madre planeaba llevar. Todo esto llevó a Sherlock a lo más básico de sí mismo, una parte del alfa quiso salir y relucir, mostrar lo muy afectado que se encontraba por la mezcla de olores. Sin embargo lo retuvo, lucho contra ese instinto básico. Porque ese instinto era doloroso y sin sentido. Era doloroso notar que sus instintos podían controlarlo aún y era estúpido notar que su mente aún no entraba en completa armonía con ellos.

Llevaba toda su vida jugando con su parte alfa, experimentando consigo mismo. Aceptando que podía ser irracional por sus instintos, sin embargo llegando a un acuerdo consigo mismo; su mente y sus instintos en sintonía le había dado toda la libertad que le hacía falta. Simplemente su alfa había descubierto la libertad de la razón. El día que Sherlock notó que su alfa y su mente se unían fue el mismo día que sintió la libertad.

Un omega nunca fue algo importante, incluso convenció al alfa de ello. Todo dentro de Sherlock era armonía para su mente. Tal vez por esa razón nunca deseo saber sobre los omegas, sabía lo básico, su olor, sus ciclos y los supresores, pero no más. Ahora sin embargo se había encargado de buscarlo todo. El instituto le había dado información de los omegas que quería analizar después de su unión, empero, como había supuesto, no le cedieron ninguna información sobre John. El instituto desconocía que ellos se unirían.

En fin, ahora mismo ese no era su problema.

El olor, por otro lado, era un tormento.

El olor de un omega podría lograr lo que nada había conseguido: romper el acuerdo que el alfa había tomado con su parte racional. No estaba preparado para eso, muy en el fondo Sherlock era consciente de su miedo, le aterraba perder el sentido; comenzar con sus sentimientos. Sentimientos…, un campo desconocido en toda plenitud. Todo sería más sencillo si el olor fuera de un alfa más sumiso, pero sólo el olor de John le había hecho perder el sentido así y ese mismo omega era quien le estaba reclamando por sentimientos. John, que pedía sentimientos para completar una relación había comprendido que en su relación sentimientos nunca existirían.

Empero, el alfa renegó ante aquella situación, su alfa quería hacer sentir bien a John, aunque para su mente no fuera una prioridad. Prioridad era descubrir, ensayar, investigar, experimentar y aprender.

Por primera vez, su alfa dudó de su razón.

~O=O~

Melissa entró a su habitación poco después de Sherlock; llevaba en las manos una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno. John ya estaba de pie al lado de la ventana. Su mirada perdida en el cristal, el aroma de Sherlock persistente en el ambiente provocando algo desconocido.

-John, te he traído algo para desayunar. Fruta y huevos con bacón. ¿Eso está bien para ti? –Melissa le sonrió, sin embargo la bandeja en sus manos y su mirada parecía ser más una ofrenda de paz que otra cosa.

-Sí… Gracias señora Holmes.

Ella depositó la bandeja en la mesita de al lado y se sentó en su cama, John se acercó a ella, pero el olor siendo aún su máxima prioridad, su propio olor recién descubierto (bergamota), el olor de Sherlock y el calor del ambiente amentándolo todo. Todo eso, extrañamente, le hacía sentir lleno. Supuso que los instintos omega le hacían sentir así, por otra parte era consciente que su yo el John que era todo su ser, había aceptado a Sherlock. Tal vez por esa razón había aceptado la incongruencia de su relación, que realmente no era una relación.

Melissa le dejó pensar un poco antes de palmear suavemente la cama a su lado. –Siéntate a mi lado John. –Obedientemente se sentó a su lado, Melissa le sonrió, cariñosa. –Quiero que sepas que el que estés aquí me ha quitado muchas dificultades John… Ya no tenía más tiempo.

John le miró dudoso. -¿A qué se refiere señora Holmes?

Ella soltó un suspiro suave y le miró a los ojos, pudo ver la seriedad del asunto. –Normalmente los omegas no saben mucho sobre normas jurídicas, sobre las leyes que rigen la sociedad en común y no por géneros y clases. Es evidente que sabes lo que te restringe, después de todo el instituto te lo ha enseñado. ¿Sabes acerca de las leyes que se han impuesto a los alfas?

Esto era nuevo. –No.

Algo en su mirada se nublo. –Es evidente que sabes que nuestro gobierno es regido por una Reyna (alfa) y un Primer Ministro (alfa también) que a su vez tiene formada una asamblea donde tanto omegas, alfas y betas están incluidos. –John asintió ante esa información. –Hasta el año pasado todo fue… normal. Sin embargo para principios de este año se impuso una nueva ley. –Melissa parecía tensa, John la tranquilizó colocando una mano sobre su hombro, ella pareció sentirse un poco mejor. –La iniciativa fue dada por la asamblea y sorprendentemente fue aceptada: Si un alfa con 21 años no consigue un omega será enviado al frente de batalla.

Totalmente sorprendido John se levantó. -¿Cómo?

-Si un alfa después de los 21 años y seis meses no está unido a algún omega será enviado a la academia militar y entonces a la guerra. Sin duda desean disminuir la población alfa… que menos alfas sigan en las calles tomando omegas unidos o que estén por unirse. No podía permitir que eso le sucediera a Sherlock.

Ahora entendía todo. La desesperación que tenía Melissa en encontrar un omega para Sherlock y que el propio Sherlock los negara todos. Ella estaba disgustada no por el rechazo de su hijo menor… ella temía que Sherlock quedara solo para la fecha; Sherlock tenía 21 y probablemente pronto pasarían los 6 meses para que esa ley fuera aplicada a él.

John realmente lo entendía ahora.

-Eso es… es horrible.

Melissa asintió. –Lo sé…

Era inaudito, nunca había escuchado algo así… -¿Sherlock lo sabe?

Ella bajó el rostro y negó suavemente. –No lo creo, Sherlock nunca se ha preocupado por ello… De todas maneras Mycroft y yo no se lo permitimos saber.

John se sentó de nuevo en la cama. -¿Cuándo cumplirá los seis meses?

-En un mes.

No había tiempo, realmente no quedaba tiempo. La unión se le hizo precipitada desde el comienzo, pero ahora entendía la razón. Si se alargaba más probablemente se pensaría que Sherlock no tenía a nadie con quien unirse y por ende sería enviado a la academia. Ahora, con la unión simbólica, darían como visto su unión; aunque está realmente nunca hubiera sido hecha.

-Él tiene que saber.

Melissa se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie. –Habrá tiempo para que lo sepa. Por ahora lo importante es realizar la unión.

Totalmente de acuerdo John se puso de pie. -¿Entonces?

Melissa sonrió. –Toma tu desayuno, después vendré con la ropa que usaras, mientras tanto deberás quedarte aquí. Piensa John. Esta es tu última oportunidad para analizarlo todo… Sólo te ruego que no desees abandonar a Sherlock, te lo suplico.

Con un poco de valentía John se acercó a Melissa, tomó su mano y la apretó. –No voy a dejarlo señora Holmes, nunca voy a abandonar a Sherlock mientras esté en mis manos.

Ella sonrió. –Gracias John, realmente te lo agradezco.

Melissa salió de su habitación y John volvió a quedarse sólo.

Comprendía un poco más ahora, sin embargo era consciente que aún sin saber lo anterior John lo hubiera hecho. La unión era un hecho y no había vuelta atrás, por esa misma razón todo lo dicho por Melissa no había más que alentar su decisión. John se echó en la cama, y miró el techo. Tenía colores secos, brillaban entre una gama de rojo y verde.

Baker Street parecía tan hermoso ahora; tan alcanzable que John lo esperaba con ansias. La señora Hudson, el desorden de Sherlock y el olor a polvo, viejo y alfa. Pronto su olor formaría una estampa en todo Baker.

No había vuelta atrás para esa unión.

~O=O~

Sherlock no salió de casa, se mantuvo dentro de la mansión, bueno, dentro de los terrenos de la mansión. Después de llevar la unión acabo tenía un caso que estaba desesperado por comenzar. Lamentablemente antes de pensar en casos debía de pensar en cómo llegar a Mycroft para obtener la nueva ID de John, era evidente que tendría que deberle algo a su hermano, pero realmente no le interesaba demasiado. Estaba dispuesto a deber uno o dos favores.

Anthea se acercó al invernadero después de las dos de la tarde, ella tenía su BlackBerry frente a sus ojos mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde él estaba sentado. Como siempre Anthea olía a flores, tenía un olor común de flores silvestres y un poco de rosas. Nunca había tenido fascinación por ella, ¿por qué su hermano tenía interés en John entonces?

Ella se detuvo en algún momento, elevó la mirada y le sonrió. –Sherlock. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí ahora.

-Te olí.

Soltó sin ningún motivo, normalmente Sherlock no tenía que ver a Anthea para saber que ella estaba cerca, graciosamente Anthea pocas veces lo olía, Sherlock siempre lo había dado por hecho, después de todo había luchado por aplacar sus instintos, su olor había sido parte de lo que había desaparecido. Sin embargo era consciente que ahora su olor era un poco más persistente. Una parte de sí queriendo llamar a John.

…

-Ah. Perfecto.

Anthea le sonrió enigmática, entonces ella se sentó en la silla al lado de la suya, su mirada centrada en el teléfono. Flores, todas silvestres y un toque de rosas. Era como un manjar de olores de omega, se preguntó que parte de Anthea había llamado a Mycroft; debía de ser una parte que el propio John tuviera, pero no eran flores, John no olía a flores.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Preguntó entonces ella, su mirada fija en él ahora. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. –Nada en absoluto. Pero tienes un olor peculiar Anthea, es la primera vez que lo notó.

Ella sonrió, amistosa y enigmática.

-Gracias.

Sherlock asintió, miró las flores al lado de la cabeza de Anthea.

La unión sería pronto.

~0~

_Sin duda estoy pensando seriamente en actualizar cada martes, como les dije no quiero dejar de actualizar como se los he prometido y por lo mismo no deseo terminarme los capítulos que ya he escrito y no tener nada para actualizar. En la próxima actualización (lunes 11) les diré que decisión he tomado. Mientras disfruten este capítulo y gracias por los comentarios :)_

_**-Nixse**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve**

* * *

Estaban por ser las cinco de la tarde cuando Melissa volvió a encontrar a su hijo Sherlock. Lo había visto entrar al invernadero después de estar con John y ahora lo veía salir acompañado de Anthea. Ella se separó de Sherlock tomando la dirección hacia la sección que compartía con Mycroft mientras Sherlock se acercó a ella. Melissa sostuvo entre las manos una pequeña rama de lilas que ofreció a su hijo en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, con incertidumbre él la tomó y la miró.

-Dáselas a John cuando lo tengas en frente, deberás acomodarla en el bolsillo superior de su traje, antes de hacerlo debes besarlas. Intenta hacerlo con… cariño.

Sherlock miró las lilas. –No me gustan las lilas…

-Lo sé cariño, John también lo sabe. Por esa razón si lo harás con mucho más amor.

Ella sonrió cuando Sherlock arrugó ambas cejas con descontento y con algo similar al desconcierto, enojado y confundido sería la respuesta correcta, de todas formas Melissa miró la pequeña rama entre los dedos de su hijo, las lilas rosas resaltaban un poco en sus dedos.

-¿Estás listo Sherlock?

Elocuentemente Sherlock la miró, no podía distinguir sentimientos reales en él y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarlo unirse con John. Sólo hasta ese momento sintió que estaba haciendo algo mal, que le había fallado a John y que la unión realmente lo estaría arruinando. ¿Había forma de cambiarlo? Claro que la había, miles de formas; sin embargo Melissa aceptaba que no podía cambiar nada. Antes que omega era una madre, pensaba en Sherlock y su seguridad.

Su seguridad llegaría hasta el momento en que estuviera unido simbólicamente a John, entonces todo estaría bien. Por el momento lamentaba lo que estaba haciendo a John, realmente lo hacía. Pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

-¿Lo estás tú, madre?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Melissa sintió, por primera vez, el poder de la mirada de Sherlock su fuerza de voluntad y el hecho que iban a separarse en cuanto John estuviera a su lado. Era evidente y realmente nunca intentó evitarlo; simplemente pensó que perdería primero a Mycroft y mucho después a Sherlock. Era su hijo menor, al que cuidado como si fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo, en algún punto notó que esto tendría un fin, sólo que, como madre, nunca pensó sería tan pronto ni de esta manera.

-Claro que lo estoy cariño.

Sherlock dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, en algún momento Melissa sintió que debió detenerlo y preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba aceptando tan rápido y fácil a John. De todos los omegas que ella creyó correctos ninguno pasó la primera prueba de Sherlock, entonces llegó John y fue aceptado tan rápido y tan fácil que casi no podía creerlo. Melissa debía de aceptar que exageró mucho cuando le dijo a John que desde el momento que lo vio supo que él sería el indicado; la verdad sea dicha, Melissa sintió una conexión y sin pensarlo (un tanto desesperada) pidió por él. El instituto se lo dio tan rápido que sintió pánico, que no fuera el indicado. Que Sherlock lo rechazara y su tiempo terminara.

Realmente esperaba no cometer un error, sin embargo, realmente, no podía pensar en algo diferente para solucionar el problema de Sherlock. Ni siquiera Mycroft con toda su influencia había podido excluir a Sherlock de esa ley. Todo era tan extraño, desde que la nueva asamblea fue elegida muchas cosas cambiaron. A veces Melissa desearía que todo fuera un poco más sencillo y que Arthur estuviera en casa, que no la dejara sola con todo. Sin embargo Arthur había dicho que no podría llegar para este día y ella, como siempre, debía de manejarlo todo.

La madre de John había aceptado venir en cuanto le habló y había prometido llegar a las cinco, por otra parte la hermana de John no había prometido nada, había presentido que la relación entre ellos no era buena. De cualquier manera Melissa levantó la frente y mirando a puerta de caoba se encaminó a la sala y un poco después se dirigió al patio trasero, donde una hilera de sillas colocadas alrededor de un quiosco compondría la escena de unión de Sherlock.

Melissa sonrió, pese a todo y las circunstancias, realmente no podía esperar más por esto.

~O=O~

John se colocó cuidadosamente el traje que una empleada había dejado sobre su cama mientras él estaba en el baño. Como era de esperar el traje era blanco y a su medida, el chaleco dorado al igual que la corbata, un sombrero de copa color blanco y finalmente un pañuelo azul marino.

Se imaginó que el traje de Sherlock sería de ese tono de azul.

Fue cuidadoso a la hora de peinarse el cabello, realmente ya se le notaba un poco largo, más tarde iría a hacerse un corto de cabello, siempre le había gustado al estilo militar. Entonces un golpe en su puerta lo alertó y sin necesidad de abrir ya era consciente que la presencia detrás de la puerta era la de su madre. Lentamente, casi con duda, John se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, fue una sorpresa para él sentir que realmente la había extrañado, por esa razón cuando su madre lo abrazó John devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza de la que nunca había dado un abrazo.

-Oh John… Me alegro tanto verte tan bien. –Ella se alejó de él y admiró todo su conjunto. –Mírate, estás tan guapo hijo.

No pudo evitar no acumular un poco de sangre en las mejillas, que tu madre te diga eso es un poco vergonzoso, de cualquiera manera John le sonrió. –Gracias mamá. Siento no llamarte antes, realmente… Las cosas han sido muy rápido.

-Lo sé John, realmente lo sé. –Ella volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente y luego se alejó.

Se veía cansada y algo angustiada, tenía el cabello rojo bien peina en un moño alto, sus ojos azules relucían con facilidad con las luces de su habitación, el vestido amarillo le quedaba divino; y pese a ello su madre se veía más que cansada, parecía haber tenido una seria pelea consigo misma y también parecía haberla perdido. John se alejó de ella.

-¿Sucede algo mamá?

Ella lo miró suavemente y negó con la cabeza. –No John, realmente no sucede nada. –Ella sonrió, se veía real. –La señora… Melissa me ha comentado todo, he dado mi consentimiento y ahora sólo queda hacer la unión. –John la vio suspirar cansada. –Di mi consentimiento porque confió en tu decisión hijo. Sin embargo, si llegaras a tener dudas no intentes ocultarlo. Te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones.

Aunque era tentador decir muchas cosas John simplemente suspiro. –Estoy bien mamá, gracias.

Amablemente ella peino su cabello hacia atrás y John se agachó un poco para que ella estuviera más a su altura. Camyl le rodeo el cuello con las manos y besó su sien.

-Te amo hijo, siempre he esperado lo mejor para ti. –Ella se alejó. –Termina de prepararte, Melissa vendrá por ti y entonces… Sherlock Holmes será tu alfa ante la sociedad.

Hubo un momento en el que John abrió la boca '(Sherlock no será mi alfa, sólo será un compañero)', pero tan rápido como la abrió la cerro. John asintió ante lo dicho por su madre y la dejó marchar. Entonces se sentó en la cama y se sujetó fuertemente. Se rodeó el pecho y soltó un suspiro lastimero, con miedo y preocupación John sintió pánico. No tenía miedo a la unión, eso ya estaba decidido, tenía miedo a la relación que mantendría con Sherlock a partir de ese momento.

No habían tenido tiempo de conocerse de verdad. Sherlock nunca fue particularmente amable y las pocas veces que platicaron fueron demandas del propio Holmes, pidiendo información de aquello que desconocía. Ordenándole ir a lugares y entonces estuvo a punto de entrar en calor.

Suspiro suavemente y se levantó, Melissa abrió la puerta sin tocar y se acercó a él.

-Te ves fantástico John.

Aunque era sincera él no pudo aceptar el cumplido así que simplemente asintió. Melissa se acercó y le colocó un brazalete en la mano, era un brazalete con una cadena gruesa y plateada, aunque pensó que era plata notó que era oro blanco. Realmente no quería aceptarla, pero rechazarla sería una grosería para Melissa.

-Gracias señora Holmes.

Salieron de su habitación lentamente, ella lo guío por las escaleras hasta la sala y finalmente a una pequeña sala antes de salir al jardín. Había mucha gente sentada ya en las sillas que rodeaban un quiosco en el que supuso estarían él y Sherlock, todo parecía muy cursi para ellos, sin embargo John aceptó todo. En cuanto Melissa abrió la puerta una suave música se hizo escuchar la gente se acomodó en sus lugares y John lo vio.

Sherlock estaba detrás de toda la gente, esperándolos. Melissa lo encaminó al lado de Sherlock y una vez a su lado ella se apartó. Como había supuesto, Sherlock vestía un traje oscuro, un azul que pegada al negro. Llevaba un saco dorado al igual que la corbata y un pañuelo dorado en su bolsillo, sostenía algo en su mano y no fue difícil saber que se trataba de una rama de lilas blancas.

Lo siguiente le dejó sin aliento.

Sherlock elevó la rama a la altura de sus ojos, John alzó la mano para tomarla, sin embargo Sherlock acercó las lilas a su rostro y sin saber que hacer John besó las flores, entonces Sherlock acercó las flores a su propio rostro y las besó también, finalmente depositó la pequeña rama en el bolsillo superior de su levita y John sintió calor en todo su cuerpo.

Era ese sentimiento queriendo surgir de nuevo.

Sherlock estiró la mano y John la tomó suavemente caminaron al quiosco, todo era tan silencio que era capaz de escuchar el susurro del viento en las flores, los tréboles habían dado un toque magnifico a toda la gama de flores blancas y rosas que él mismo había pedido.

En el quiosco un hombre bastante mayor les esperaba; él los observó. John estuvo a punto de apretar la mano de Sherlock, pero se contuvo y suspiro de alivio cuando el hombre comenzó de hablar y él se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Se estaba uniendo a Sherlock.

Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras el hombre mayor contaba acerca de la relación de alfas y omegas. La unión de esencias siendo algo fundamental y la unión simbólica demostraba el alcance de su unión al querer mostrarles a todos la felicidad de su relación. Finalmente el hombre llegó a la parte en la que se hacía la entrega del enlace.

Anthea se acercó a ambos y, sobre un cojín, extendió los anillos en su dirección. Sherlock tomó el anillo primero y lo colocó en su dedo. Oro blanco adornado de piedras naranjas y amarillas, era precioso y más ligero de lo aparente. John colocó el anillo en el dedo de Sherlock, también de oro blanco y una sola piedra azul.

La parte más importante de una unión simbólica era la parte en la que el alfa hacía lo siguiente: Sherlock se inclinó hacia John, su altura obligándolo a ello, besó sus labios suavemente, mucho más suave que aquella primera vez, entonces pasó de sus labios y se acercó a su cuello, hacia las glándulas de unión, sus labios rozaron la zona y con una lentitud y gracia, que congelo la sangre de John, Sherlock besó su cuello. El besó fue tan suave que fue intenso y algo dentro de John palpito con vehemencia pero él lo empujó de regreso de donde fuere que hubiera salido.

Casi deseo llorar.

Aplausos de la multitud lo devolvieron al momento. Sherlock se alejó de él lentamente. Se miraron. Los ojos de Sherlock quemaban. John se veía desconcertado. No pudieron desviar la mirada hasta que los aplausos fueron imposible de ignorar por lo molesto que se volvieron. Cuando John volteo a la multitud sólo pudo enfocar a alguien entre ella.

Mycroft.

~O=O~

Al parecer la reunión en la sala principal de la mansión de los Holmes era la parte esencial del evento. La gente se reunión en torno a la pista y las mesas. John se encontraba en la del centro con Sherlock a su lado, aunque la gente quería acercarse no lo tenían permitido hasta que su primer vals fuera dado. Mycroft no mintió cuando habló sobre su único vals de la noche. Después de ese vals ellos se separarían para comenzar a cumplir con toda la gente que había llegado únicamente con la intención de conocer sobre ellos.

De acuerdo a lo dicho por su madre y Melissa, esta unión simbólica tenía como intención dar a conocer su relación y por ende dar a Sherlock por enterado ante la sociedad que no era un alfa libre y así sacarlo de las listas de próximas personas llamados al frente de guerra.

Él realmente lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien.

John no había visto a Mycroft más que una vez y fue poco después que llegaron al salón, él había estado con Anthea, pero ella había desaparecido y poco después Mycroft también y eso le estaba preocupando por una razón desconocida.

-Ella es la encargada de colocar la pista que bailaremos. –Soltó de repente Sherlock, a su lado. John no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tonó de su voz. Era terciopelo. –Mycroft está ayudándole en eso.

Tal vez era muy evidente que estaba buscándolos. –No lo sabía.

-Es evidente que no.

Entonces volvieron a estar en silencio.

No habían hablado desde que se habían observado después del besó que Sherlock había colocado sobre su cuello. John no espero que fuera de esa manera, lo esperaba más frío y mucho menos personal. Pero no sólo había sido tibio, la intimidad había sido palpable en la atmosfera y los invitados se veían abochornados, como si no hubieran querido interrumpir pero no tuvieran más opción.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos a Baker? –Rápidamente preguntó. John no deseaba divagar.

-Mañana por la noche.

Era tan pronto, pero tampoco quería retrasarlo. John asintió con la cabeza en silencio y continúo con la mirada en la pista. Su madre se encontraba al lado de Melissa, hablando con los invitados. John no conocía a nadie ahí, así que supuso que esta unión se estaba llevando en el círculo de Sherlock: la tan conocida alta sociedad. Se decía que era la parte más hostil de la sociedad y también la parte más reluciente. Cuando John veía a Sherlock no podía evitar pensar en lo real que eran esas palabras.

Poco a poco la gente se dirigió a sus lugares, despejando lo que sería su pista de baile. Melissa hizo una indicación a ellos y en automático Sherlock se puso de pie y lo observó mientras una mano se alzaba en su dirección. Avergonzado, John tomó la mano y luego sonrió con ironía al más alto.

-Esto es genial. –Soltó con sarcasmo y en la voz más inaudible que logró sacar.

-Lo sé John. Si debo ser franco tengo una extraña debilidad por el baile.

Pero su voz fue mucho más alta de lo que deseo y Sherlock no entendía nada de sarcasmo, por lo visto.

La melodía escogida saco más de una sonrisa en toda la audiencia, entre ellos John se encontró. Miró a Sherlock de reojo y notó que sus ojos brillaban en diversión. Anthea había hecho una hermosa elección.

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo a la pista y, tal como con Mycroft, lo guío en una suave danza. Y era perfecto mientras la primera estrofa era cantada por una mujer con una maravillosa voz.

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously:_

_And I have loved you so long_

_Delighting in your company._

Sherlock le rodeo un poco más la cintura y lo acercó un poco más también. Al principio su cuerpo dio resistencia tensándose, pero al final John se supo controlar y aceptar el acercamiento. Aceptó la mano sobre su cintura y también que los rizos rosaran contra su oreja y parte de su mejilla. Se sentía caliente.

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves my heart of gold_

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy_

_And who my lady greensleeves_

Los pasos no eran tan difíciles como Mycroft le había dicho y en algún punto John podía anticiparlos y parecer que sabía lo estaba sucediendo y no simplemente siguiendo a Sherlock. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo burbujear en su estómago. Por primera vez John no lo empujo, lo permitió salir.

_I have been ready at your hand_

_To grant whatever you would'st crave_

_And I have waged both life and land_

_Your love and goodwill for to have_

Probablemente no estaba preparado para la siguiente. Sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen y por ende se dobló en uno de los pasos más sencillos. Sherlock lo siguió a bajo al notar su malestar, John podía sentir dolor y entonces todo era tan incierto. Como el olor de Sherlock, el olor que él también compartía ahora.

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greendleeves was my heart of gold_

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy,_

_And who my lady greensleeves_

Mucho notaron todo tan rápido que fue imposible ocultar que John estaba teniendo un calor en la mitad de su vals. No hubo mucho que pensar antes que Mycroft actuara y ordenara a Sherlock salir de ahí juntos. Todo era caos para ese momento. Los alfas que sintieron el olor de su calor se descontrolaron al punto que intentaron tomar a Sherlock para arrebatarle a John, Melissa indicó a todos los omegas calmar a sus alfas y a sus empleados betas retener a los alfas.

_The petticoat of sendle hite,_

_With gold embroidered gorgeously_

_The petticoat of silk and white,_

_And these I bought gladly_

La melodía seguía en el aire, llenando todo el caos en una maravillosa atmosfera de desorden. John pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Anthea colocando una mano temblorosa en Mycroft. Mycroft se veía enfermo, pero John tampoco se sentía muy bien.

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greendleeves was my heart of gold_

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy,_

_And who my lady greensleeves_

Todo terminó con un montón de tréboles en el suelo y el olor de la bergamota en el aire.

~O=O~

No permitió a nadie acercarse a su área, aunque su madre le dijo que tenía que ver a John él no lo permitió. Sherlock se plantó en frente la puerta y la cerró con todo lo que pudo y notó que no podía controlarlo.

El olor lo estaba matando.

Tenía que hacer reaccionar al alfa, él no podía hacer nada ahora que John estaba así, nada que él hiciera sería benéfico.

Sólo la unión podría quitar el dolor.

Nunca lo haría.

Junto todo lo que pudo para arrancar todo lo que había dejado caer frente a la puerta y cuando lo consiguió todavía sintió que temblaba. Tenía a John en calor en su habitación y él no podía hacer nada. No quería hacerlo. No podía perder su razón, John era parte de su razón y perderlo cuando apenas lo había conseguido era imposible.

Melissa estaba afuera junto con la que era madre de John, era beta. Sherlock no tuvo que decir nada para ellas entraran a ver a John. Sherlock simplemente siguió caminando, alejándose del olor de la bergamota que estaba en el aire y pretendía eliminar su razón. No podía perderla porque había algo mucho más importante que debía hacer.

Si pudiera recordar…

Anthea estaba parada en los pies de la escalera, tenía su BlackBerry en las manos y una sonrisa de satisfacción, en cuanto lo vio bajar guardo el Smartphone en su bolsillo.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?

Por un segundo dudo en lo que le estaba preguntando, poco después comprendió que se trataba de John. –Lo está.

Hubo un momento de vacilación que pareció más imaginación suya que algo real. –Entiendo. Mycroft estaba muy preocupado que pudieras tomar las medidas incorrectas.

-A él poco le importa las medidas que yo tome.

Sin esperar que ella contestara Sherlock salió de ahí.

Lo último que necesitaba era perder el sentido por su hermano.

~0~

_Lo siento, estaba tan dormida que olvide que debía de publicar y tuve que despertarme para subir este pequeño capítulo. Como esperaba, no tengo tanto tiempo como pensé así que volveremos a las actualizaciones de cada martes. Así que ya lo saben __**los veré cada martes a partir de este capítulo.**_

_**-Nixse**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo diez**

* * *

Nunca había dado por hecho que iba a dolor así. No era un dolor que hubiera sentido antes, era diferente, no era ardor, picazón o algo similar. Era pura necesidad. Su sangre quemaba en sus venas mientras su cuerpo tenía espasmos, el sudor recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, pegando la ropa, haciéndole sentir incómodo; y el aroma de Sherlock en su habitación era una cruel tortura de lo que necesitaba. Pero John no lo quería. Su cuerpo anhelante llamaba por Sherlock pero su mente le decía que una unión ahora sería el fin de algo bueno.

Estaba confiando en la relación que surgía entre ellos. Pero esto era imposible, la necesidad de su cuerpo era enorme; supuso que se trataba de todo el tiempo en que no tuvo ciclos y este ahora le estaba cobrando factura… ¿O será que este dolor surgiría siempre que entrara en calor? No, imposible, nunca había escuchado de otros omegas que se sintiera tan fuerte, sin embargo era consciente que nunca había puesto atención a ellos y sus experiencias.

Alguien entró y en automático comenzó a rogar, necesita un alivio, algo que curara su sangre contaminada y su cuerpo herido. Lágrimas de esperanza salieron de sus ojos, pero no era Sherlock y eso lo lamento con cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Cariño, estás bien?

No, no estaba bien y aunque amaba a su madre no era lo que necesitaba. Melissa, detrás de Camyl, lo miraba analíticamente, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella pareció notar lo que necesitaba; ella lo comprendería, ella era beta… Ella le traería a Sherlock.

-Por favor… -Habló, el sonido de su voz extraño incluso para sí mismo. –Sherlock… -Imploró, miró a Melissa directamente, ella podría llevarle a Sherlock, -por favor… -y en un acto lejos de razón, simplemente estiró la mano hacía Melissa. –Por favor…

Camyl los miró pero a John no podía importarle menos, su cuerpo vibrante, el dolor aumentaba cada vez más y llegó al punto en que simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Escalofríos corrían a través de cada nervio, no podía razonar lo suficiente y cada instante era mucho peor que el otro. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole, sencillamente no sentía que esto debiera sucederle a él. Era complicado y, ciertamente, deseaba tanto que esto se fuera.

La impotencia dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado antes, sin embargo su mayor preocupación era evitar que su cuerpo se desintegrara en sudor y calor. Pronto Melissa salió de su habitación dejándolo con su madre. Pero John no le necesitaba, nunca la había necesitado. No como ahora necesitaba a Sherlock.

-Cariño. –Camyl se acercó. –No entiendo cuan doloroso puede ser… Pero deberías pensar con la cabeza John; esto te hace daño a ti tanto como a él. Los omegas… nunca han pensado en este momento en nada más que sí mismos.

Realmente deseo prestarle atención, aceptar lo que su madre decía. Pero fue imposible. En su necesidad de Sherlock, John se cerró a todo, no podía escuchar nada más que la necesidad de su cuerpo. Era tan doloroso y tan sorprendente que su mente colapso.

Haberla escuchado habría demostrado que su madre estaba equivocada, sin embargo no pudo. Camyl lo vio en la cama, retorcerse por el dolor, como era evidente que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer decidió dejar de estorbar y marcharse.

~O=O~

Era como tener la casa llena de teteras y teteras hirviendo de Early Gray. Mycroft suspiro con cansancio, la desesperación en su cuerpo latía en alguna parte que no conocía de sí mismo, pasó una mano sobre su cabello cobrizo y lo despeinó a su paso, enseguida volvió a peinarlo y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Tal vez lo mejor sería marchar de casa y volver luego. Probablemente cuando volviera no vería de nuevo a John, después de todo Sherlock pensaba llevárselo. Pese a ello mientras esos dos no se unieran nada tendría que cambiar, sus planes seguirían acorde a lo ya decidido; el propio John le ayudaría con su deseo de ejercer en el ejército. Todo estaba a su favor.

…

Era su primera vez y, seriamente, le tomó por sorpresa. La puerta de su estudio se abrió (la mansión Holmes estaba dividida entre todos sus habitantes, su madre y padre en la zona norte, Sherlock y John en la zona este y el área oeste le pertenecía a él y la presencia de 'Anthea'), en su mente la idea de Anthea era clara, ella era la única persona que podía ingresar al lugar, sin embargo ella siempre golpeaba la puerta y por primera vez Mycroft no lo notó.

El golpe recibido en plenitud lo aturdió; Mycroft retrocedió, el dolor en la mejilla era doloroso y el olor de Sherlock en su área le ofendió como nada lo había hecho nunca. Estaba mareado y tal vez por eso estaba razonando como un simple humano.

-¡Tienes a Anthea! –Gritó su hermano, sin embargo ese grito pareció más un rugido. -¡Deja de buscar a John! Él será mío… ¡Él es mío!

Lo pensó, claramente estaba aturdido porque no pudo pensarlo demasiado rápido, sin embargo lo consiguió. Devolver el golpe sería estúpido de su parte, lo peor que podría hacer en ese momento, lo mejor (tomando en cuenta el estado de John) era ignorar a Sherlock para fastidiarlo y entonces dejarlo marchar a donde fuera que quisiera irse. Son esa acción saldría de este lío.

Sherlock siempre había creído que vivía fuera de sus instintos y es porque no conocía a Mycroft, había congelado todo su lado alfa hasta el punto que sólo obtuvo lo mejor de ese mundo y lo mejoró, su oído, su olfato y su tacto; libre de cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento alfa había vivido lo que solo unos cuantos de su especie podría imaginar, o ni siquiera hacerlo. Sherlock no sabía lo que era libertad.

Por eso mismo a Mycroft le dolió notar que la había perdido.

Empujó el puño y golpeo a Sherlock en la mandíbula, no fue duro (una parte de él contenida), sin embargo Mycroft disfruto cada segundo del contacto de su puño contra la piel blanda. Vio retroceder a Sherlock hasta que su cuerpo larguirucho chocó contra uno de sus libreros mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula. Mycroft se acomodó el traje, claramente no serviría de nada cuando notó que Sherlock se le arrojaba.

Era la primera vez que peleaban físicamente (normalmente sus peleas podían durar horas, horas de dialogo hiriente, irónico y elocuente; normalmente no había un ganador), Sherlock estaba mostrando mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba (todo debido a John y su estado), pero Mycroft no estaba atrás.

La bergamota en el aire era tan alentadora que les hacía temblar con adrenalina y terror; ambos condenados al notar que su libertad se iba al desagüe, notando lo que tal vez todos notarían porque estaban siendo imprudentes.

Madera, madera de un bosque en el que acaba de caer una llovizna. Ambos se separaron tan rápido que Sherlock terminó con el trasero en el suelo y Mycroft recargado en su escritorio; entonces Melissa entró al lugar. Con tres dedos en frente podría notar lo que había pasado ahí, era tan evidente que Mycroft sintió cada parte de él arrogarse y una capa de vergüenza. Sherlock levantándose del suelo no era diferente.

Su madre fue cuidosa en no hacer algún comentario, ella podría saber lo que había sucedido ahí pero no las razones; Mycroft podría saber las razones pero nunca las aceptaría. Melissa se dirigió a Sherlock.

-No encontraras mejor momento: Hoy tienes que unirte a John.

Las palabras cayeron pesadas en la atmosfera ya pesada, Sherlock se tensó. -¿Por qué?

-Es su primer ciclo y, aunque fue inducido, es un calor… su fertilidad es segura. Normalmente esto no pasa. –Melissa se acercó a él.

Impregnación, Sherlock arrugó las cejas. –No puedo hacerlo.

La forma en la que dijo ese 'puedo' hizo quemar algo en el cuerpo de Mycroft, le hizo temblar con rabia, pero se mostró estoico, no caería dos veces esta noche. No por la misma razón.

-No entiendes. –Soltó rápidamente Melissa. –Alguien como John, el simple hecho de tener un ciclo es la felicidad, pero que ese ciclo sea fértil es una oportunidad de entre muchas. –Melissa miró al suelo al notar que sus palabras no surtían efecto. –Tal vez no tengas una oportunidad igual.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua. –Eso no importa, no estoy interesado en hacerlo ahora.

Melissa se veía confundida y Mycroft podía entenderla. -¿A es punto eso importa? ¿Realmente no estás interesado? John está aquí, en calor y te necesita.

Algo vibró en la atmosfera, fue Sherlock. –Él no me necesita, no necesita de nadie. –Melissa abrió la boca, Sherlock la hizo callar. –Pasará su calor y seguirá siendo John, esto es temporal madre.

Fue rápido, sin embargo no fue algo que Sherlock no pudiera retener, sin embargo lo permitió, de una zancada Melissa estaba frente a él y una fuerte bofetada fue soltada a Sherlock. Estaba temblando. Se trataba de esa empatía que los omegas compartían entre ellos mismos, no había duda.

-¡No lo entiendes! –Sherlock ni siquiera la miró, su rostro ladeado aún por el golpe. –Yo me equivoque y lo evadí, pero mi primer ciclo fue algo tan normal, tanto que no sufría, no era tan doloroso como lo fueron muchos otros más. –Ella tomó el rostro de Sherlock con dureza y le obligó a mirarla. –Pero John está teniendo un ciclo fértil, el dolor de la usencia es tal que mata…

-No va a morir.

-Pero deseará estarlo.

Las palabras fueron frías y por ende nadie se movió, un poco del dramatismo de los Holmes. Sherlock se alejó de las manos de su madre y salió del estudio.

Melissa soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba que su cuerpo callera contra los cojines del sofá, su cuerpo se notaba tenso, se le veía cansada. John había llegado a trastornarlos a todos.

-No creas que te has librado, ¿qué ha sucedido aquí antes que llegara?

Los ojos de ella subieron hasta él. Mycroft se encogió de hombros. –Piensa que yo provoqué que todo sucediera, que esa melodía fue culpa mía.

Cuando su madre lo miró supo que no le había creído, pero Mycroft no pensaba decir nada más.

~O=O~

Camyl lo vio subir las escaleras, a Sherlock Holmes, el alfa que había tomado a su hijo y quería decir tantas cosas pero cerró la boca y se colocó entre él chico y la puerta. A este punto sabía que no había realmente nada que pudiera hacer. Sherlock simplemente podría arrojarla a un lado, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, siendo o no un alfa.

-No puedes entrar. –Soltó, era lo único que tenía, palabras. –Si lo haces saber que causaras daño a John.

-Ahora mismo se está causando daño, ¿qué diferencia haría?

-Eso es temporal… Lo que piensas hacer es permanente.

Sherlock la miró directamente, Camyl notó sus ojos, no era algo que esperara. –Sé lo que hago, no pienso lastimar a John.

Si todo se trata de John y lastimarlo ella no tendría problema. Pero las cosas eran más de lo que ella podría manejar; pero se excusó, esto no debió de haber pasado. Todo fue culpa del Instituto. Ella hizo todo lo que podía hacer.

-Lo mejor sería que lo dejaras volver al Instituto. –Soltó Camyl. –Si todo se trata de esa ley hay muchos otros omegas que pueden ayudarte. John no pertenece a tu lado.

Sabía que había golpeado algo de Sherlock, tal vez orgullo, realmente no le importaba; pero debía de pararlo y hacerle entender, sin decir mucho, que ellos no pertenecían el uno al otro. John sólo tenía un destino y el suyo no era con ese chico. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería.

-Pensé que estaba de acuerdo con esta unión.

Ella nunca lo estuvo, Camyl se vio obligada a aceptar cuando el Instituto mandó una circular a su casa diciendo que John había sido asignado a alguien importante, alguien con un grado alto en el gobierno. No tuvo problema hasta que Melissa Holmes se plantó en su casa.

-L-lo estoy. –Pero de nuevo, nada podía hacer. –Pero lo estás lastimando… Y él va a lastimarte a ti.

Un poco de sinceridad daría credibilidad a lo que estaba intentado decir. Sin embargo no funcionó, lo supo, lo sintió y le pesó.

-Voy a intentar que no sea de esa manera.

Sherlock Holmes tenía algo que nadie en esa familia tenía, sinceridad. No parecía encontrar la mentira como algo útil, era evidente que escondía mucho de sí mismo, pero no mentía y por esa razón ella perdió. Ese chico era serio y por esa razón Camyl lo dejó pasar.

~O=O~

John lo olió y por ello su cuerpo vibró más fuerte y duro, todo su cuerpo convulsionándose de agonía y expectación, esperando lo que iba a pasar, estaba deseoso y sólo deseaba acercarse a la puerta y tomar a Sherlock desde ahí. Pero su cuerpo estaba tan pesado que sólo pudo arrastrarse al borde de la cama y observar el momento en que Sherlock entró. Su atrayente cuerpo entrando suavemente, su olor perforándolo todo; John murió de goce a la vez que más lubricante salía de su cuerpo.

-Sherlock…

Gimió mientras estiraba una mano en dirección del moreno. Sherlock se acercó a él y tomó su mano, el contacto mando escalofríos de placer a todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar mostrarlo al retorcerse entre las sabanas.

-Sherlock…

El más alto se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, entonces se dejó caer de rodillas frente a John y sintió más placer cuando sus dedos acariciaron la palma y dorso de su mano. Realmente no podía más, lo necesitaba tanto que le hacía daño.

-Te… necesito…

Los ojos de Sherlock, cerrados, se abrieron lentamente y le miraron, fue una mirada diferente, pero estaba tan fuera de sí que sólo podía admirar el bello color azul que tomaba posesión de lo poco que le quedaba. Si es que realmente, en ese momento, algo quedaba.

-Sherlock…

La cabeza de Sherlock se recargó en la cama, al lado del estómago de John, toda su cara hundida en las sabanas que ahora olían a bergamota. La mano aun acariciando a John y John aun derritiéndose por dentro. Todo fuera de control a su alrededor y poco podía entenderlo.

-No me necesitas John… No me necesitas… No me necesitas. No me necesitas.

Comenzó a repetir, pero a oídos de John sonaba a algo así como un balbuceo. No podía entenderlo, sólo quería que se moviera y comenzara a amarlo como se supone debía de hacerlo, pero Sherlock estaba ahí, como si hubiera muerto sobre la cama mientras repetía algo como si fuera un mantra.

-John… puedes más que esto. Tú lo sabes… Yo lo sé. No me necesitas.

Algo de lo que dijo lo alteró.

-John, puedes más que esto…

Ah. Se trataba de esto. –No… ¡No puedo!

Sherlock separó la cabeza de las sabanas rápidamente y lo miró directamente, lo detectó, era determinación.

-Lo tienes John. –Sherlock tragó saliva y John admiró como la manzana de adán se movía suavemente, era excitante. –Tú y yo tenemos algo que no puedo dejar que se pierda por esto.

¿Había algo entre ellos? Era mentira. Sherlock no lo consideraba y ahora lo estaba rechazando cuando más lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que lo tomara y le hiciera sentir pleno y seguro, que lo amara. Eso es lo que necesitaba de Sherlock, lo que el moreno podría darle ahora.

Que le hiciera sentir como un maldito omega.

Se desinfló. La mano de Sherlock se sintió helada entre sus manos.

_~0~_

_¿Muy corto? Yo lo sé, me disculpo por ello pero en vista que aquí revelo más de lo que hubiera deseado lo cortó mucho antes, sin embargo eso significa que el próximo se hizo más largo ya que tuve que juntar parte de este capítulo con el siguiente. Desee subirlo antes, pero terminé una tarea hace poco y quería releer esto tomando en cuenta que hace mucho que lo escribí. Aunque siento que realmente no podía leerlo, el sueño come todo de mí._

_**-Nixse.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo once**

* * *

Fue tan impreciso que por un momento no supo si estaba o no funcionando, el olor golpeándolo debajo de la nariz y todo su cuerpo vibrando; pero se retenía de alguna manera que no creyó posible que existiera. Por momentos Sherlock notó que John lo necesitaba y realmente tenía que hacer algo ante esa situación, sin embargo su parte racional se aferraba a él y con ello había logrado llegar hasta donde lo había hecho. John dejó de aferrarse a su mano con violencia y ante eso Sherlock se alejó un poco, ante la niebla que cubría la mente de John probablemente ni siquiera lo había notado, sin embargo se contenía y contenerse era algo que le hacía sentir incómodo.

No tenía la libertad que había pensado, sin embargo esa libertad se perdía únicamente cuando John estaba presente. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otro omega, Sherlock se encontraría bien. John en ciclo era algo que su cuerpo y mente no podía controlar; el alfa se apoderaba de él y le demostraba que, pese a todo, aún aspiraba a un compañero. Aún aspiraba a mantenerse al lado de John.

Fue muy evidente que surtía efecto al notar como los ojos de John comenzaban a retomar cordura, la dilatación comenzaba a ser normal y su pulso estaba bajando considerablemente al punto que sus manos dejaron de calentarse con John. Probablemente no conocía de sentimientos, pero sí que conocía de química y todo lo que involucraba a esta.

También notó que, tal vez, estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles para John. Así como Sherlock era alentado a actuar irracional, John había sido alentado por su acercamiento a ese calor. Todos eran víctimas de las circunstancias. Sherlock lo era, John lo fue.

Su mano fue totalmente liberada y Sherlock se alejó, bajó la mirada y notó que John continuaba en calor, la diferencia residía en que ahora el olor dejaba de ser tan penetrante y la bergamota fue más suave. Como una suave caricia en la mejilla. Algo que esperaba de John. Sherlock pensó que, tal vez, podría quedarse un poco y ver el proceso en el que un omega entraba cada vez que salía del calor… Sin embargo se imaginó que John desearía estar solo.

Alejarse de ahí fue algo que toda su mente y cuerpo esperaban con anhelo, de alguna manera deseaba hacerlo desde el momento que puso un pie cerca de la puerta. No era nada contra John, simplemente toda su persona lo necesitaba, tanto el alfa como él no estaban listos para lo que fuera a suceder.

No era el momento. No era el tiempo, no las circunstancias, ni siquiera el lugar.

Todo lo que concernía a John era algo que le importaba; de alguna manera tenía que ver con su naturaleza alfa, por otra parte no podía desacreditar el hecho que le había interesado. Su mente consideró todo de John y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que estaba interesado en mantener una relación. No necesitaba de la relación alfa-omega, su yo aceptó que simplemente mantener una estrecha relación de compañerismo bastaría. Por su puesto, el alfa estaba bastante bien con mantener la relación que tendrían que mantener.

Respirar en la mansión era casi imposible, el olor de la bergamota dulce y agria y a la vez, suave, sin embargo le alteraba y le provocaba ansias, si eso fuera poco necesitaba un caso, algo en que ocupar su mente (además de John). Siendo sincero estaba ABURRIDO, todo lo de John era importante, pero estaba aburrido.

Su mente reclamaba protagonismo, y Sherlock realmente quería darle lo propio. Tomando en cuenta que el calor de un omega duraba d días podría marcharse, resolver un caso y regresar por John para llevarlo a Baker, su departamento.

Al mirar por el pasillo se encontró a Camyl, ella estaba sentada en el último escalón de las escaleras de caracol; parecía tener un remordimiento y no tenía que ser genio (aunque lo era) para saber que Camyl nunca tuvo la información de quién sería el alfa de John y que, a su vez, nunca tuvo opinión sobre el tema. Probablemente ella era la menos importante en todo lo que se hizo con su propio hijo. Todo esto llevó a Sherlock a pensar, ¿cuánta información desconocía sobre los omega? Aunque ya se lo había preguntado un montón de veces no encontraba respuesta, algo le decía que las cosas no eran tan simples y que debería investigar el tema.

Camyl se levantó del escalón y lo miró críticamente, rápidamente llegó a una conclusión. -No se unieron. -Soltó ella suavemente, como si aún no analizara la información o no hubiera llegado de forma adecuada a su cerebro. -¿Por qué? -Ella pareció llegar a la conclusión que no podía entender bajo sus propios medios.

Aunque el tema ya no tenía que ver con Camyl, Sherlock respondió. -No era el momento.

Para él la respuesta parecía lo suficientemente adecuada, por esa razón no entendía porque Camyl lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

Entonces ella le miró comprensiva y soltó. -¿Hay un momento?

Fue algo tan astuto que Sherlock se sorprendió. Para él sí que había un momento, un tiempo, lugar y circunstancia indicada para unirse a John. No se trataba de querer un momento especial, sólo quería que fuera suficiente para ambos, no solo para él o para John.

-Lo hay.

-Y es evidente que no era este. -Soltó Camyl suavemente; pareció llegar a una conclusión y esa conclusión la hizo feliz o tal vez menos culpable. -Cuida de John. Tal vez seas tú lo que él necesitará.

Cosas que Sherlock odiaba era la ambigüedad, odiaba a la gente ambigua, más si se trataba de mujeres; un campo que aún no exploraba y que tampoco deseaba explorar. Tal vez por esa razón John fue de los omegas que Sherlock consideró apenas conoció.

-No lo sé señora Watson, puede que termine siendo su peor opción.

Camyl se encogió de hombros. -Ya eres su peor opción, pero tal vez no la incorrecta.

Evidentemente esa mujer era de cuidado, se veía igual de descuidada que cualquier otra persona común, sin embargo ya le había sorprendido dos veces. Sherlock la miró como si no la hubiera visto antes y después asintió. Realmente, ¿qué más podía hacer? Probablemente mucho más, pero en ese momento sólo ocupaba la cuarta parte de su mente y el otro tanto estaba de vacación con el aroma de John; realmente tenía muchos pensamientos y entre ellos estaba: 'Toma a John, es tuyo'.

-John la necesitará en algún momento. Debo irme. Me reti…

-¿No puedes controlarte por más tiempo, cierto? –No tenía que contestar eso, ni siquiera hizo el intento. –Las cosas no van a cambiar pronto, Sherlock; debes saber que te queda un largo camino si realmente planeas tener algo con él. –Camyl sonrió. –No he encontrado a nadie para él… Espero que no se quede solo.

Sherlock no supo si debía decir algo en ese momento; realmente carecía de sentido, prefirió irse y dejar a Camyl ahí. De cualquier manera tenía que ducharse (para quitarse el olor de John) resolver un caso y esperar a que el ciclo de John diera fin.

Sencillo.

~O=O~

Resolver un caso fue más complicado de lo que pensó, no fue la dificultad (últimamente los delincuentes estaban siendo muy estúpidos) todo se trataba de su mente congeniando con su naturaleza alfa. Por alguna razón, que desconocía realmente, su mente dio por hecho que John era lo que necesitaba para pensar mejor. Así de fácil y sencillo su mente se reveló contra su condición de "Casado con el trabajo" y decidió que estar "Unido a John" era miles de veces mejor.

Su mente hizo excusas. Comenzó con: 'Fue elegido por tu madre' hasta el 'Su presencia me hará más poderosa'. Sherlock escuchó razones y también conclusiones, supuestos y varios caminos que podría seguir; su mente estaba siendo persistente y, realmente, ¿quién era él para negarla cuando la había seguido con devoción tanto tiempo?

Simplemente podría aceptar lo que su mente decía, nunca había desconfiado de ello, sin embargo sabía, algo en él, que todo tenía que ver con su lado alfa. Ese maldito lado alfa estaba intentando confundir a su mente y por ende Sherlock se sentía desconfiado de ella.

¡Eso nunca había pasado!

De cualquier forma Sherlock terminó el caso y para el cuarto día, cuando volvió a la mansión por John se enteró de algo que le dejó un poco descolocado.

-John se marchó ayer. Nos dijo que ya sabías.

Comentó Anthea como si nada, bebía té de manzanilla y tenía un teléfono móvil entre los dedos, nada diferente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado de ver, sin embargo había algo diferente, una atmosfera diferente en ella, el olor de flores estaba ahí, sin embargo había algo.

-Es evidente que no lo hago.

Anthea lo miró y sonrió. –Tal vez lo sabes, sólo no lo recuerdas.

Pero que… -Creo que lo sabría.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. –Entonces escapó.

Maldita sea. Sherlock simplemente se levantó (porque estaba sentado) y se dirigió a la salida. –Bien.

Anthea, tan sofisticada como lo era, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y soltó. –No tienes idea de donde está, ¿cierto? –Sherlock no se detuvo y ella siguió por ende. –Es evidente que tienes un problema, o al menos uno más que el propio John.

-¿Hablas de Mycroft? –Soltó duramente, volteando a mirarla, el reto en su mirada ignoró la ligera expresión de perturbación de ella.

-… No sé qué estás insinuando. –Anthea sonrió. –Será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu omega.

Sherlock soltó. –Antes de ser mí omega es John. –No obtuvo la reacción que esperó de Anthea, pero realmente no podía esperar nada de la omega de Mycroft. –Será mejor que revises tu teléfono móvil, es evidente que te llaman del trabajo. ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Mycroft?

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa. -¿Es qué debe haber algo con Mycroft?

Sherlock se fue sin responder a eso.

De acuerdo a lo que dictaba su cerebro, John debía de estar en Baker, él no había ido ahí después de ducharse y marcharse por la llamada de Lestrade para un nuevo caso, había estado entre Scotland Yard y corriendo entre las calles de Londres, el último lugar donde había aparecido fue su departamento.

Probablemente cuando volviera a ver a John las cosas serían mucho más sencillas, necesitaba de algo que le hiciera notar que las cosas no eran como las estaba pensando, maldito cerebro que comenzaba a notar que era alfa.

Llegó a Baker pasado el medio día; la señora Hudson no estaba para esa hora (normalmente se iba con la señora Turner a comentar todos los chismes que se sabían sobre sus inquilinos); sin embargo su piso olía a Early Gray, se preguntó si la señora Hudson habría tenido la bondad (que la tenía) de dejarle una taza caliente de té antes de marcharse, realmente tenía un olor bueno.

Cada paso dentro de Baker 221B le hacía sentir un poco extraño, Sherlock abrió la puerta casi con parsimonia para encontrar a John sentado en el sofá izquierda frente a la chimenea, una taza de, presumiblemente, Early Gray en su mano y el diario sobre sus piernas.

Fue tan normal la escena que sólo faltó el…

John elevó el rostro y le observó sorprendió. -Oh, Sherlock. Bienvenido.

Nada, no faltaba nada.

Sherlock se sacó la bufanda y enseguida el abrigo, quedando con el traje oscuro, y los colgó en el perchero. John se levantó del sillón y le miró avergonzado. –La señora Hudson me dejó entrar ayer; dijo que no tardarías… No te llamé porque…

-No importa John. –Soltó lentamente, caminó hasta el sofá de la derecha y se sentó. -¿Ya has acomodado tus cosas?

John movió el pie derecho, un acto nervioso. –Sobre eso… La señora Hudson me comentó que había una habitación arriba. –Soltó suavemente, midiendo cada palabra. –Pero la habitación estará cerrada porque se filtró la humedad y ella pensaba remodelarla… en esta semana o la siguiente.

Se le notaba incómodo y no había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber cuál era su incomodidad. Sherlock se sacudió polvo invisible del traje antes de soltar. –Puedes dormir en la habitación.

-No hay manera. –Dijo tan rápido que, de alguna manera, Sherlock se sintió ofendido. –Es tu habitación… -John se removió. –Pensaba ir con mi madre… Mientras la remodelación termina.

Todo es silencioso después de eso y Sherlock realmente quiere decir: 'Como quieras', pero las palabras no salen de su boca. Ve a John arrepentirse en cuanto el silencio se extiende demasiado, cuando lo ve abrir la boca Sherlock se levanta y fuerza las palabras de forma que suenen desinteresadas.

-Como quieras.

Bien, realmente salió mejor de lo que pensaba; mientras observa a John, Sherlock notó que tal vez cometió un error con sus palabras. Probablemente debió contener sus palabras, el rostro de John demostrando lo molesto y ofendido que las palabras habían sido era la clara muestra.

Apretó los labios y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Sherlock se dio cuenta que ahí estaban sus cosas. –Bien.

Rayos. –Espera John. –El rubio se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, Sherlock se levantó del sillón. –No me importa que te quedes con tu madre… Sí eso es lo que quieres.

Realmente tuvo que contenerse en decir muchas otras cosas que hubieran empeorado todo, al final salió bastante bien, John giró y lo miró. –Creo que es lo mejor… estoy… el ciclo… -John soltó un suspiro. –Ha sido mi primera vez… necesito… necesito tiempo. –Rápidamente giró y lo miró con suplica. –Serán solo dos días… entonces volveré aunque la habitación no esté terminada.

No necesitaba suplicar. –No puedo entenderlo, no soy un omega para hacerlo. Si sientes que tienes que hacerlo… entonces hazlo.

El rubio sonrió. –Será por dos días, te lo prometo.

Tantas cosas que decir y no saber que podía decir, se fue por lo que le pareció más sencillo. –Vete John.

El mayor asintió, tomó sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente.

Baker fue sólo para Sherlock en ese momento. Pudo sentir la soledad de siempre, escuchar el silencio; sin embargo el olor a químicos y esterilización no estaba, un suave y dulce olor a Early Gray y sobre todo bergamota en el aire. Por momentos Sherlock se preguntó si hacía lo correcto al aceptar a John con tanta facilidad.

Al final llegaba a la conclusión que sí, John tenía que ser, no había otra respuesta. No había otra persona. Entre una población mundial de siete mil millones de personas, justo en Inglaterra se encontró a John. Existiendo tantos John en el mundo Sherlock se topó con John Watson y entre tantos John Watson a él fue dado un tal John Hamish Watson: un omega.

Esto no parecía cosa del destino, ni siquiera algo hecho para él.

Todo esto tenía muchos matices y entre todos sus matices el que más destacaba y pegaba a Sherlock era el saber que, probablemente, John no iba a ser para él. Por todo eso y por todas las situaciones vividas en los últimos días sólo había una posible respuesta.

Pero la estaba evitando a tal grado que se sentía idiota.

La cosa aquí fue que, evidentemente, ya sabía la respuesta a sus dudas, confirmarlo sería darse mucho más crédito del que ya tenía (cosa que realmente no le parecía algo por lo que preocuparse, después de todo era verdad); sin embargo revelar esta verdad traería más consecuencias a él que a cualquier otra persona. No era algo que no le concerniera, estaba incluido y eso hacía todo problemático.

Amaba la adrenalina que le daba enfrentar un problema, sin embargo este era más molesto que emocionante.

Aunque debía de aceptar que faltaba una última cosa antes de, por fin, dar por hecho que estaba en lo correcto. Como iba todo eso no tardaría en comprobarse.

~O=O~

Después de que se marcharan volvió a su trabajo normal. Mantuvo los ojos dentro de cada pequeño detalle y retomó muchas cosas que había tenido que ser dejada a otras personas y comprobar que su manejo fuera correcto. Como PA, la asistente personal de Mycroft Holmes, tenía muchas responsabilidades que tuvieron que ser delegadas desde la entrada a casa de John. Gracias a su unión simbólica y enseguida se marcharan ella había retomado su puesto principal.

Entre tantas de las tareas recaía la responsabilidad más importante que tenía con su jefe.

Ser la omega del gran Mycroft Holmes.

Trabajo sencillo para cualquier omega; no para ella.

~O=O~

John entró a casa vacilante, tenía años que no pisaba ese lugar y todo se le hacía tan diferente a como lo recordaba; los manteles ya no eran azules y la alfombra verde botella ahora era color vino. El olor prepotente de su padre apenas podía percibirse y eso, de cierta manera, lo tranquilizo. Camyl salió de la cocina y cuando lo vio se acercó a él suavemente, entonces lo abrazó y John sintió que su corazón se tranquilizaba. Había estado tan aterrado desde que entró al 221B de Baker Street; había tenido miedo de su ciclo.

Todo era tan diferente a lo que conocía.

-¿Todo bien John?

El rubio asintió, bajó su maleta. –Están… le pedí un poco de tiempo a Sherlock. Todo es…

-¿Nuevo? –Probó su madre, con una sonrisa comprensiva. John asintió. –Me imagino cariño, vamos. Te llevaré a donde puedas dejar tus cosas.

John la siguió escaleras arriba, a veces, cuando era menor, el instituto le permitía salir de ahí y estar con sus padres, las ocasiones eran raras y bienvenidas para John; lamentablemente habían sido contadas con una sola mano y en esas ocasiones no se había podido quedar ni un día completo. Cuando entró a la habitación que recordaba como suya en esas pocas ocasiones la notó igual que la última vez, sabanas azules, cortinas guindas y alfombra azul celeste.

-Espero que este lugar sea bueno para ti. Hemos intentando conservarlo tal cual, suelo limpiarlo, por el polvo… realmente no ha cambiado mucho desde que dejaste de venir.

Tenía razón, no había cambiado casi nada.

De repente, casi como un mal sentimiento, John sintió que estaba haciendo algo mal; no sólo mal, extremadamente mal. Era consciente que estaba evitando a Sherlock; pero rogaba comprensión. Estaba asustado de su propio ciclo. Asustado de su naturaleza, asustado de la naturaleza de Sherlock. Todo era nuevo.

Sin embargo le negaba la oportunidad.

Y aunque lo sabía no pudo hacer nada consigo, aceptar a este punto era casi imposible. Camyl lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, John? Aún puedes volver con él; va a aceptarte.

Probablemente eso pasaría, tal vez estaba siendo un completo imbécil; pero estaba asustado.

La puerta de casa se abrió o al menos eso fue lo que se escuchó desde la planta de arriba, Camyl salió enseguida de la habitación y John la siguió al piso de abajo.

En la puerta, con dos maletas y una bolsa de mano, estaba Harriet. Decir que estaba sorprendido era eufemismo, la verdad lo esperaba, Harry no sabía mantener relaciones, de hecho lo lamentaba por Clara, había desperdiciado cinco años con la alcohólica de su hermana. Pero mientras John sentía insoportable la presencia de su hermana ella pareció salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba.

-John… ¿Qué haces aquí? -De repente el rostro de Harry mostró una total preocupación. -¿Te ha hecho daño? –Harry hizo ademan de acercársele, John retrocedió un poco.

Negó con la cabeza. -No, la segunda habitación del departamento está en reparación; aunque Sherlock me dejó su habitación yo… le pedí que me dejara volver a casa por dos días. Él aceptó.

Harry le miró con incredulidad, luego le sonrió. -Estoy feliz de verte John.

Ella lo abrazó, fue un abrazo fuerte y amistoso, John la aceptó. Aunque pareciera que odiaba a Harriet lo cierto fue que realmente nunca se llevaron bien; Harry siempre fue demasiado cerrada a él, nunca permitió que fueran unidos, aunque tenía vagos recuerdos de una infancia agradable con ella. Algo cambió con el pasar de los años, probablemente el hecho que John tuvo que irse al instituto en Londres y Harry fue la única que estuvo con el abusivo de su padre.

Tal vez, en el fondo, Harry le recriminó eso. Sin embargo nunca pudo asegurarlo así que no podía opinar con certeza.

-¿Entonces dos días? –John asintió mientras se alejaba de Harry. –Vale, pues… ¿Vamos a comer algo? –Su hermana miró a Camyl, su madre se encogió de hombros. –Perfecto.

Harry subió con ambas maletas al piso de arriba, sino olvidaba sus habitaciones estaban juntas. Entre mirar a Harry y sentirse desconcertado John desvió la mirada de su madre, sin embargo rápidamente la volvió a ella y pudo notar un brillo en su mirada, probablemente de felicidad de verlos juntos; pese a ello John no podía recordar realmente alguna ocasión en la que su madre pareciera feliz, no tenía ninguna vez con la que comparar ese brillo y se sintió inquieto.

-Habla con Sherlock… lo mejor para ambos es permanecer juntos y conocer todo lo nuevo. No podrás irte cada vez que tengas un ciclo, John. –Soltó su madre de repente, mirándolo, John se sintió un poco avergonzado y miró el suelo.

-No… no será cada vez, sólo será esta vez. Yo… yo realmente entiendo.

Camyl lo miró suavemente antes de rodearlo por los hombros. –No puedo entender que tan difícil es todo para ti John, soy beta y realmente no puedo entender. –Camyl besó su mejilla. –Pero puedo decirte que para él las cosas tampoco son sencillas; tampoco puede entenderte.

Y John era consciente que no todo se trataba de Sherlock siendo un alfa, se trataba de Sherlock siendo Sherlock. Sherlock que desconocía de sentimientos, que parecía ignorar reglas sociales e inclusive reglas de los propios alfas. Sherlock tan inteligente, tan bueno aprendiendo sobre reacciones químicas y tan malo entendiendo situaciones.

Ese estúpido.

Sonrió fácilmente recordándolo y se sorprendió al notarlo.

Era innegable que tenía sentimientos por él.

~O=O~

Sherlock se detuvo frente al nuevo despacho de Lestrade, el hombre iba de salida cuando lo vio y le sonrió amigablemente, después de todo fue gracias a él que Lestrade consiguió su acenso.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lestrade abrió la puerta y lo invitó adentro. –Pensé que estarías con tu omega por ahora.

Sherlock se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Lestrade (sillas mucho más cómodas, pudo reconocer). -John está en casa de su madre. –Soltó rápidamente y continúo. –Necesito… información.

Una ceja castaña se alzó. -¿Y puedo saber en qué estás metido ahora?

Muy listo. –No tengo algún caso, por si eso era tu preocupación. Es un poco de… cultura general.

Lestrade se recargó en la silla. -¿De qué se trata?

-Normalmente soy consciente cuando un beta intenta tomar el papel de un omega, se puede notar su simplicidad debajo de todos los olores. –Soltó rápidamente. –Los betas no pueden detectar olores, mientras que los alfas son especialistas en detectar los olores dulces de los omegas y los omegas en detectar el olor de un alfa, sea cual sea –dulce o agrió-. –Lestrade asintió, de acuerdo con eso. -¿Existe algún omega que no pueda detectar olores?

El hombre se alejó de la silla y colocó los codos sobre el escritorio. –Tú sabes que yo soy beta, sin embargo tengo un poco de olfato debido a que mis padres son alfa y omega. –Sherlock asintió. –De acuerdo a lo que llevo conociendo… realmente no he conocido a un omega que no tenga olfato. –Lestrade volvió a recargarse. –Sin embargo, recuerdo haber leído que un omega o un alfa puede perder esa capacidad cuando su percepción de feromonas es…

-Obstruido. –Lestrade asintió. –Cuando un omega deja de percibir las feromonas de otros pierde parte de su 'instinto', en pocas palabras es como si perdiera su facultad de percibir olores, las feromonas suelen ser detectables por el sentido del olfato.

Un ligero silencio se hizo presente, Lestrade rápidamente lo cortó. –Cuando eso sucede, el alfa u omega que perdiera esa facultad también pierde la facultad de la unión. Después de todo, la glándula que falla es la glándula de unión y al tener esa falla la unión simplemente es imposible; se deja de percibir feromonas y eso lleva a que las propias sean menos atrayentes. No tiene nada que unir; no sería diferente de un beta, pero tendría la facultad de la reproducción de un omega o alfa.

Sherlock miró el suelo debajo de sus zapatos y luego abrió los ojos en reconocimiento. –Por supuesto, eso es… Esta tan claro. –Sherlock se levantó rápidamente. -¡Es evidente! ¡Estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos! –Una sonrisa llena de locura bailo en sus labios. –Ella ha estado mintiendo… -Entonces sus ojos se encendieron en odio. –No, ella no pudo encontrarlo todo… no se trata de ella.

Lestrade elevó una ceja, sin entender que estaba sucediendo. -¿Sherlock?

El más alto abrió la puerta y antes de salir grito. -¡Todo se trata de las flores!

Salió corriendo y Lestrade sintió que se había perdido de algo muy importante.

-… Se trata de Sherlock.

Soltó entonces.

~O=O~

Fue extraño convivir con Harry esos dos días, llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse y pese a ello se llevaron de maravilla. Siendo franco no la recordaba siendo buena hermana, ni siquiera la recordaba siendo una hermana para el caso; de cualquier forma ella se mostró comprensiva, amigable y hasta cierto punto sobreprotectora, probablemente la teoría de que todo fue debido a su padre era real.

Sin embargo, como era evidente, al término de esos dos días él debía de volver con Sherlock. No lo sentía como algo malo, realmente lo estaba esperando. Su madre tenía razón.

-¿Te vas? -Preguntó Harry el segundo día en la tarde, John asintió con la cabeza. -Oh. -No sabía de qué se sorprendía, él lo había dicho desde el comienzo. -¿Puedo acompañarte a... su departamento?

Lo primero que llegó a su cabeza fue decirle no, desde el comienzo había sentido a Harry extraña y realmente no quería llevarla al lugar donde vivía. Sin embargo Harry era su hermana y beta; no veía el problema aunque podía sentir que había uno.

-Necesito que me ayudes Harry, llamaré a un taxi para John. -Soltó Camyl con tranquilidad, Harry la miró antes de asentir, su madre se acercó a él y le abrazó. -Te quiero cariño, puedes venir cuando quieras. -Suavemente lo dejó ir, su calor y el olor del perfume quedó en John.

Harry se apresuró a su lado y besó ambas mejillas con cariño. -Puedes venir a mi cuando quieras, ¿bien? Voy a ayudarte.

No respondió eso último, Harry se fue con su madre y él se quedó en la entrada esperando el taxi.

El taxi lo llevó a Baker Street, en cuanto el bajó del taxi la señora Hudson salió, John le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Señora Hudson.

-John, cariño. Qué bueno que volviste, ya ha llegado el equipo de remodelación; me han confirmado que la habitación estará lista para el viernes. -John tomó nota que hoy era miércoles.

-Eso suena bien... Disculpe, ¿Sherlock está?

La señora Hudson se encogió de hombros. -No lo he visto desde que volvió ayer por la noche; bien podría haber salido en algún momento pero no puedo asegurarlo.

-Oh. Gracias.

Ella sonrió cariñosa y se despidió de él, al parecer iba a ir a cenar con la señora Turner, la casera del complejo de departamentos de enfrente.

Tomó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta 221B; al no contar con una llave John dio por hecho que tendría que tocar la puerta, sin embargo fue sorprendido al notar que la puerta estaba abierta. Un poco más preocupado abrió la puerta, al mirar en la sala no encontró nada. Entonces...

-Dime, John, ¿puedes percibir este olor?

Sherlock en la cocina se veía como un loco, tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía que acababa de tomar un baño ya que el pelo lo tenía húmedo; su bata blanca estaba perfectamente blanca y planchada mientras un brillo de locura (o tal vez emoción) flotaba en sus pupilas. John sonrió.

-¿Qué se supone que debo percibir? Huele a flores.

La cabeza de Sherlock se disparó fuera del microscopio. -¿Sólo flores? –Soltó tan rápido que se comió un par de letras, de todas formas fue entendible.

John asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, flores. La verdad es que huele muy bien. –Aspiró el aroma del departamento y el olor suavizó un poco de sus sentidos. -Casi me recuerda al olor de Anthea.

Sherlock sonrió antes de volver a pegar la cara al lente del microscopio. -Sí, casi.

John alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo, dejó ambas maletas junto al sofá y se dejó caer; para romper un poco el silencio soltó. -Anthea parece tener mal olfato; nunca había conocido a un omega con ese problema.

De repente tenía a Sherlock en frente y John se sintió pequeño cuando se vio obligado a alzar la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Pidió el Holmes, John lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Perdón?

-¿En qué te basas para decir que Anthea tiene mal olfato?

Como si fuera una broma su pregunta, John sonrió, sin embargo Sherlock continuaba mirándolo con seriedad; lentamente, con cautela, John soltó. –Uhm… fue esa vez… cuando… Mycroft. -John quedó en silencio, sin embargo la mirada de Sherlock parecía decir que le entendía. -Me encontré con Anthea después que me fui; estaba asustado que ella oliera el aroma de Mycroft en mí, la mayoría de omegas que viven algo similar terminan… mal. -Se detuvo, pero Sherlock le indicó que continuara. -Pero ella no percibió el olor.

De arriba a abajo Sherlock comenzó a andar y entonces se detuvo y lo cogió de los hombros, realmente no entendía nada. -Brillante, brillante John, perfecto. –Sherlock lo agitó un poco y John le miró desubicado.

-¿Qué sucede Sherlock?

Sin soltarlo, Sherlock dijo. -La volvieron una flor; la volvieron omega y utilizaron las feromonas de las flores para hacer creer que eran feromonas de omega. -John alzó una ceja, Sherlock rodó los ojos y lo soltó de los hombros. -¿No lo entiendes? ¡Anthea no es omega! Mycroft la ha hecho pasar por una todo este tiempo.

Entonces tenía a Sherlock bailando, prácticamente, en todo el lugar; pero no era bueno. Sherlock debía de entender que esto, realmente, no era algo para reír.

-Sherlock… -El alfa siguió bailando e ignorándolo. –Sherlock. –Una vez más fue ignorado. -¡Sherlock! –Finalmente John se levantó y tomó a Sherlock del hombro.

-¿Qué quieres John? ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? –Sherlock se soltó de su agarre. –Puedo comprobar que Mycroft ha mentido todo este tiempo y ha intentado cortejarte. Mi omega. –Lo dijo con tanto desdén y con tanta claridad que John entendió que, aún Sherlock siendo Sherlock, podía ser un alfa.

Entendía, realmente entendía lo que decía. –No es bueno.

Soltó brevemente, mirando firmemente a Sherlock, la sonrisa del rostro del más joven se fue y le miró con total desconcierto. -¿No es bueno?

-No. –Soltó tajante. –Ese asunto no es de nuestra incumbencia, si Anthea no es una omega debe de existir una razón y esa no nos concierne.

-Me concierne. –Gruñó. –Mycroft te cortejó.

John negó. –No sabes exactamente por qué, pudo haber sido cualquier otro omega, no se trataba de mí.

Sherlock colocó las manos sobre su cabello (bonitos rizos por cierto) y luego se dejó caer en el sillón. -¿No es bueno? –John negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuándo lo será?

Hacerle ese tipo de preguntas… incluso parecía un niño. –Probablemente nunca, a menos que sea algo que interfiera en tu vida… -Sherlock abrió la boca. –De manera significativa, no tiene que ver con lo mal que los dos se llevan y lo mucho que quieres molestarlo. –Sherlock cerró la boca de nuevo, pero necesitaba asegurarse que lo entendía. –Quiero que me digas que vas a hacerlo Sherlock, promételo.

Sherlock frunció la boca y formó un puchero.

-Sherlock…

Rodó los ojos antes de levantarse. -¡Bien! No diré nada. A menos que me afecte de manera significativa. ¿Estás bien con eso?

John sonrió. –Eso está bien para mí.

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y volvió a la cocina. -¿Tienes hambre John? –John lo miró desde la sala y Sherlock sonrió. –Conozco un bonito lugar que vende comida china, podría gustarte.

La sonrisa que le dirigió hizo burbujear el estómago de John, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras Sherlock salía disparado a su habitación, probablemente a quitarse la pijama y ponerse algo decente.

John suspiró mientras sonreía; y esto era más o menos el comienzo.

~0~

_Les debo una gran disculpa. Tengo muchas escusas pero prefiero evitarlas porque realmente ninguna es válida. Sin embargo tengan en cuenta que no voy a abandonar la historia así tarde un poco. Como les dije ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, los primeros 10 estaban en un procesador de textos, los demás están en mi pequeño cuaderno el cual no piensa trascribirse sólo. Esperó no demorar mucho para el siguiente, pero trataré de subirlo el martes tal cual lo he dicho._

_Puede que comience a subir capítulos más cortos, pero al menos pienso subir al martes._

_Y cómo dijo John, esto es más o menos el comienzo._

_**-Nixse**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doce**

* * *

Pese a que había tenido un ciclo, John no experimentó nada diferente de lo que ya conocía. Continuo teniendo un aroma casi desapercibido (aunque Sherlock le había confirmado que su aroma era similar a la bergamota), nadie sabía que era un omega y lo mejor de todo: había sido aceptado como pasante dentro del hospital Barts. Lo cierto fue que, de un día para otro, había llegado un tal Mike Stamford a decir que había un vacante para pasantes dentro de la morgue, realmente no era su especialidad, pero Stamford le aseguró que más adelante podría cambiar de área.

John no era idiota (aunque estaba seguro que Sherlock lo pensaba) para no darse cuenta que todo debió ser trabajo de Sherlock, era evidente que quería verlo en Barts (más precisamente en la morgue), razones desconocía, pero tan pronto empezara a trabajar en Barts conocería la razón, eso seguro.

Por hoy John se enteró de algo: Sherlock odiaba ir de compras. Por lo tanto, si quería comer tendría que ir él mismo. Los primeros días estuvieron bien, entre lo que Melissa y Camyl compraron para ellos habían podido vivir con normalidad; pero pasó algo que hizo notar a John que tenían que ir de compras: el Early Gray se terminó. Evidentemente John se consideraba adicto al té, sobre todo al Early Gray y a su humilde opinión Sherlock también parecía adicto.

En vista que ninguno de los dos se ofreció para ir por la compra no tuvo otra alternativa que ir él mismo. Tomando en cuenta que desconocía realmente como estaba estructurado Londres (tomando en cuenta que su vida fue el instituto y la escuela de medicina) salió con una guía y las recomendaciones de la señora Hudson. Ella había comentado que los omega solían frecuentar Tesco, el que estaba cerca del museo, pese a que estaba lejos de Baker John decidió que iría a ese fuera como fuera.

Estaba listo, en la puerta, cuando sintió la presencia de Sherlock a la espalda (no necesitaba ver para saber que se trataba de él), sonrió mientras giraba y lo encontró con el abrigo y la bufando listos. Realmente esperaba que todo terminara de esta manera, pese a ser frío y despreocupado, Sherlock le había demostrado con pequeñas acciones que se preocupaba por él. Los alfas a veces eran tan extraños.

-El Tesco al que piensas ir está demasiado lejos. Sin embargo el Tesco cerca de Barts está muy bien surtido; y yo necesito ir a Barts. –Sherlock soltó tan pronto como terminó de colocarse la bufanda. –Vamos John. –Se paró cerca de la acera y alzando la mano un taxi se detuvo a su lado.

John alzó una ceja ante lo dicho y se dirigió al taxi al cual Sherlock ya había entrado. Una vez dentro el conductor siguió las instrucciones del moreno y ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo. Era tarde en la noche y hacía frío en Londres (cómo podría ser de alguna otra manera); las luces de la calle alumbraban su camino y las ventanas reflejaban las luces fluorescentes, John se encontró fascinado por el espectáculo. Había vivido tanto tiempo encerrado que realmente no conocía el lugar donde vivía, la gente que habitaba y el clima tan profundo. El Instituto contaba con calefacción al igual que la universidad y la vida de John se basó en ambos lugares.

-Nunca saliste.

Soltó abruptamente Sherlock cuando se detuvieron frente a Barts. El rubio miró al más alto y alzó una ceja cuando lo vio esperarlo al lado de la puerta abierta. Saliendo del auto Sherlock le sostuvo del hombro y lo guío dentro del hospital.

-¿Has salido alguna vez, John? –John abrió la boca pero Sherlock lo hizo callar. –Es evidente que no. Mirabas la ciudad como si nunca la hubieras visto, cosa dudo sea falsa.

-Nunca había estado en el centro de Londres. –Confesó lentamente. –Tengo tiempo para conocerlo ahora. –Soltó sin más y se adentró a Barts a la par de Sherlock.

Barts no era algo desconocido para él, John había estado dos o tres veces para hacer prácticas, normalmente estaba en los laboratorios de Barts. Hoy estaban en frente pero Sherlock lo guió a la morgue, el área de laboratorios estaba cerca y se preguntó si podría ir ahí antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué venimos? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Estamos aquí para confirmar tu ingreso aquí. –John lo miró rápidamente. -¿Planeabas decir que no?

John frunció el entrecejo. -¡No he planeado nada! –Gritó en un murmullo (que era posible) y miró mal a Sherlock. -¿Entiendes lo qué pasaría si acepto? Este lugar está lleno de alfas y betas.

-Existen los supresores y aislantes de olor. Como los que usaste el día de nuestra unión. –Soltó rápidamente Sherlock, la gente no parecía prestarles atención.

Ambos se detuvieron cerca del área administrativa, John se acercó a Sherlock. –No es tan efectivo como los supresores sangui-…

-Nunca te permitiría usar algo así.

Fue tan tajante que sorprendió a John y le hizo retroceder. En los pocos días que habían convivido Sherlock fue (o al menos actuó) como un beta; no necesitaba el dominio y tampoco lo buscó. Se mantuvieron como una relación normal, como amigos y eso, sorprendentemente, le gustó. Y sentirlo ahora como un alfa tocó un punto sensible de John. Sherlock pareció notarlo ya que retrocedió también.

-En uno de mis últimos casos… -Comenzó suavemente. -… el caso en el que estuviste involucrado. –Aclaró. –Investigué la razón por la cual supiste que se trataba de un hombre omega. –John lo miró, entendiendo. –Descubrí que los hombres omega tienen reacciones adversas a los supresores sanguíneos. –Sherlock soltó esto un poco más bajo y rápido. –Los supresores sanguíneos destruyen la hormona que sustenta la fertilidad de un omega; también influyen en el aparato sexual estropeando varias funciones y, en los casos más complicados, destruyen las glándulas de unión provocando un calor repentino y doloroso.

Lo que había sucedido a ese omega. John comprendió la situación y volvió a acercarse, disimuladamente, a Sherlock. –Oh… Sí, entiendo. –Se sintió un poco tonto. –Yo… tienes razón.

Esto podría interpretarse como un alfa preocupándose por un omega; pero al venir de Sherlock realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlo. No parecía ser parte de él actuar como un alfa, pero esta preocupación venía de uno y John, con sus cortos y poco claros sentimientos, se sintió cálido. Fue rápido y por ello pronto lo ignoró.

Mike Stamford apareció de la nada entonces.

-¡Hey! Sherlock… y John, ¿cierto? –Sherlock asintió simplemente, John tomó la mano que el chico extendía. -¿Vienes por la invitación que te dimos, John? –John asintió. –Perfecto; es bueno que hayas aceptado, esta vez no teníamos mucho personal en la morgue… alguien los ha estado asustando a todos.

Y miró de reojo a Sherlock y fue así como John entendió que todo fue obra de Sherlock y que había conseguido lo que John se había negado desde el comienzo: ser su compañero. Aunque deseo negarse ahora ya que eso sería ir contra Sherlock y su dominio como un niño, lo cierto es que John ya había aceptado el trabajo y ahora mismo negarse se le hacía grosero.

-Oh… veo. –Soltó suavemente, sonriendo amigablemente a Mike quien le respondió la sonrisa con otra.

El chico, más alto y corpulento que John, sonrió. –Perfecto, llamaré al director ahora; esperen aquí.

Mike salió corriendo entonces. John escogió una de las sillas de alrededor y se sentó, Sherlock, por otro lado, lo miró brevemente antes de comenzar a andar, con algo que le decía que realmente no podía dejarlo solo, John se levantó rápidamente y siguió al más alto.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó fácilmente, Sherlock no respondió nada y continúo su camino hacia adelante. -Me gustaría que volviéramos. -Probó.

-Puedes volver John, no te prohibo hacerlo.

Dijo sin mirarlo, John frunció el ceño. -No quiero causar problemas. -Dijo entonces, aún de espaldas se dio cuenta que Sherlock se encogió de hombros. -Al menos dime a dónde vamos.

-La morgue.

Respondió simple y tajante; John quería golpearlo. -De acuerdo... ¿Por qué vamos justo ahí?

Sherlock giró y le sonrió. -Soy tu guía, hoy te mostraré el camino.

John deseo decirle tantas cosas y solo pudo soltar una carcajada. Tal alfa infantil que se había ido a conseguir. Sherlock le miró sin comprender, pero John no podía parar, era tan obvio lo infantil que era; vivir para investigar y no tener los conceptos más básicos de la vida. Eso era Sherlock, ¿cómo no lo notó mucho antes?

-Sherlock… ¿de casualidad sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?

El más alto le miró con interrogativa. –Es evidente que me estás probando, ¿razón?

John se sintió atrapado, de todas formas contestó con la verdad. –Parece… que no entiendes muchas cosas, es todo.

Por un breve momento nadie se movió, entonces Sherlock volvió a su camino y John detrás de él. –Si hablas acerca de interacciones humanas, no necesito ser parte de ellas para entenderlas John. Sé muchas más cosas de las que tú sabrías con hablar con alguien.

-Lo sé. –Lo había sentido en carne propia después de todo.

Los ojos azules, verdes y brillantes de Sherlock lo miraron por el rabillo del ojo. –Sé muchas más cosas de ti de las que tú mismo estarías si quiera enterado. –John alzó una ceja. –Soy consciente que estás asustado de ser reconocido y por eso no deseas que caminemos por aquí, como también soy consciente que la idea de ver a alguien que te conoció siendo un beta te quema. Lo deseas.

Realmente, era un maldito genio. -¡Eso fue genial! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sherlock le miró interrogante, como si no pudiera comprenderlo, finalmente pareció llegar a una conclusión. -Es obvio, has mirado alrededor varias veces, pareces paranoico, tal vez miedo a que te reconozcan, sin embargo también parece que deseas ser reconocido, estás ansioso. -Sherlock se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te reconozcan?

John se encogió de hombros. -¿Debo seguir algún procedimiento?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Esta vez ambos caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro; John observó tanto como pudo, pese a que ya había estado en esa área antes sólo lo había hecho unas cuatro veces.

-¿Johnny?

Tanto Sherlock como John se detuvieron. John giró sobre sus talones y luego sonrió con sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Jim!

John corrió al lado de Jim y lo abrazó fuertemente; probablemente era alguien a quien esperaba encontrar, sólo no pensó que sería tan prono ni el primero (después de todo, ¿qué hacía Jim en Barts?). Jim le devolvió el abrazo.

-Johnny, hace tanto que no te veía en la universidad, pensé que te habían dejado fuera. –Jim lo abrazó con fuerza; conocía su condición de omega, era evidente que pensaba que había sido dado un alfa… aunque fue eso lo que sucedió. De repente pareció que Jim notó la presencia de Sherlock ya que se alejó de él. –Oh… Realmente sucedió.

La presencia de Sherlock a su espalda fue abrumadora, John giró una vez más, pero Sherlock no los miraba con desagrado o celos, su mirada era de aburrimiento total. Era evidente, Sherlock no sentía nada por él, ni como persona ni como alfa, ¿por qué debería de sentir algo sobre la relación que compartía con Jim? No había motivo.

-Lo siento, Jim este es Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, él es mi amigo en la universidad, Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock no hizo ademán de acercarse, tal vez por esa razón Jim tampoco, pero eso no evitó que sonriera a Sherlock y John le agradeció mucho que hiciera un esfuerzo, por qué, ciertamente, no sabía qué hacer en esta stuación.

-Es un gusto. –Soltó Jim simplemente, sin acercarse a Sherlock. Dios, realmente John apreciaba su esfuerzo. –Yo… Tienes mucha suerte, no siempre encuentras a alguien como Johnny. –Jim sonrió.

-Gay…

John giró tan rápido para mirar a Sherlock que casi se fracturó el cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y rápidamente volvió a Jim. -¡No! ¡No! Jim él… él… ¡Él dijo 'hey'!

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Jim miró de forma desagradable a Sherlock y John deseo no haberlos presentado. Tal vez Sherlock lo ignoraba, después de todo había estado viviendo una vida como alfa… ¡Pero que había resuelto casos! ¡Estaba mezclado con betas! ¿Acaso no entendía la implicación de decir gay a un beta?

Entonces Jim sonrió. -¿Lo dices por mi relación con Johnny? –Sherlock ni siquiera se movió. –Obviamente quiero mucho a Johnny, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el comienzo de la carrera; eso no implica que sea gay y que estés celoso no quiere decir que puedas soltar todo lo que quieras.

Esto se saldría de control y todos sabrían sobre su naturaleza. Tenía que parar lo que podría ser una tormenta.

-Por favor, por favor… Tranquilícense los dos. –Él mismo se relajó en ese momento. El rostro de molestia de Jim se fue en ese momento y Sherlock pareció dejar de ser una pared para convertirse en un ser menor arrogante. Era mucho mejor que hace un segundo. –Jim realmente lo siento… -Se acercó al chico y susurró. –Pero me gustaría que el hecho que yo soy… ya sabes, fuera un secreto, por favor.

Jim lo miró y le sonrió amablemente. –No te preocupes Johnny, puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada… ¿Pero qué harás para ocultar tu aroma? ¿No se supone que los omegas tienen uno?

Sherlock saltó en ese momento. –Supresores de olor en pastilla.

-Jabón. –Soltó Jim en comprensión. –Buena idea, los supresores sanguíneos suelen ser muy peligrosos para los varones.

John miró a todas direcciones y tomó a ambos del brazo y los jaló hacia sí mismo. -¡Bajen la voz! –Gritó en un susurro. Jim soltó una risita en forma de disculpa, Sherlock se encogió de hombros como si no fuera su problema.

-¡Chicos! –Mike llegó corriendo por el pasillo, parecía que los llevaba buscando por un buen rato; John soltó a ambos. –Qué bueno que los encontré al fin. –Soltó mientras se detenía con un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió directamente a Sherlock. -¡Les dije que permanecieran en la sala de espera! ¿Por qué lo trajiste hasta aquí?

-Aquí es donde va a trabajar, sólo le estaba dando una visita guiada. –Soltó Sherlock, como si fuera muy obvio. –Y John se encontró con un amigo.

La forma en que soltó eso fue desinteresada, casi fría; le ofendió, y esta vez sabía la razón. Por otra parte Jim sonrió. Ver a Sherlock actuar caballeroso (cuando no lo era) provocó un sentimiento de pequeña ira y a la vez molestia en John.

-¡Mira que el mundo es pequeño! –Festejó Mike, o algo similar. –Jim nos está ayudando con el equipo de cómputo. –Jim sonrió en reconocimiento.

Sherlock miró a Jim y luego frunció el ceño, era una fea mueca. –Así que… ¿no estudias medicina?

Brevemente Jim colocó una expresión en blanco en su rostro, entonces sonrió, John miró la interacción de ambos; parecían entender lo que el otro trataba de decir sin tener que decirlo. –Johnny y yo nos conocimos en… condiciones poco favorables; y como es evidente somos de diferentes carreras, sin embargo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Jim le guardaba el secreto de ser un omega y nunca intentó sacarlo a la luz. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan desinteresado y amable; los omegas se sabían grandes y siempre lo hicieron menos, los alfas lo veían como un trofeo y los betas no podían entender. Jim era refrescante en muchos sentidos.

Mike, quien realmente se veía perdido, simplemente sonrió. –John, el director está dispuesto a verte cuanto antes. Realmente está feliz de tener a alguien nuevo en la morgue. –Y miró a Sherlock significativamente. –Vamos, por aquí.

John asintió, miró a Jim y a Sherlock… Al final se encogió de hombros y siguió a Mike; esos dos estaban lo suficientemente grandecitos para cuidarse solos.

~O=O~

Sherlock miró fijamente a Jim en el momento que John salió de su vista. Beta, buen estudiante, padres separados, alguien cercano a él era un alfa, indiscutiblemente interesado en John, gay, desinteresado… Simplemente ese tipo chico bonachón, de la clase aburrida y que intentaba agradar a los demás con su simpatía. No lo quería cerca de John.

Jim le sonrió. –Johnny es un amigo muy importante, sólo eso. –Soltó, algo en su voz era diferente ahora. –Yo no sé cómo seleccionan a las parejas de los omegas; sin embargo es evidente que el dinero influye mucho aquí. –Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, aunque su frase tenía algo detrás, era evidente que Jim Moriarty no había sufrido nunca hambre o había sido limitado; no como John lo fue. –Y espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti que Johnny y yo continuemos viéndonos.

Entrecerrando los ojos Sherlock contestó. –John, –Recalcó el nombre, -tiene la facultad de decidir lo que hará con su vida. Nuestra relación va más allá que una simple unión alfa-omega…

Con John todo era diferente, Sherlock había aprendido en una semana lo que nunca consiguió en toda su vida. El calor del cariño desinteresado y común… Eso común en John era fascinante y liberador; le daba la sensación que perdía cada vez que olía la bergamota que desprendía su cabello húmedo después del baño.

Volvió al momento con la voz de Jim. –Johnny es mucho para ti. –Jim Moriarty sonrió, su sonrisa tenía un tinte de locura, nada similar a cuando John había estado. –Sin embargo… también eres interesante.

Palabras soltadas al aire y actitud desconcertante. Cambio de personalidad; probablemente esta era la real. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, no quería a ese beta cerca de John, no lo quería cerca de nadie que conociera; esa persona tenía una mente compleja…

-Nos veremos después… Sherlock.

Hubo un tono de amenaza en esa pequeña frase. Sherlock apretó los dientes. –John es mío.

Declaró tan tajante que él mismo se sorprendió, sin embargo no retiró lo dicho y tampoco se retractó el mismo, continuó firme en su posición.

-Sólo soy un beta.

Soltó Jim como si fuera algo lógico y Sherlock estuviera diciendo cosas tontas. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Jim Moriarty se marchó. Sherlock deseaba tantas cosas y una de ellas era enfrentarlo una vez. Le había dejado, por vez primera, sin palabras.

Era un sentimiento extraño.

~O=O~

John tenía un horario extraño, en realidad sentía que tenía mucho que ver con Sherlock y tenía entendido que existía una relación entre ellos dos, algo había dado a entender el director. De cualquier forma no podía negar que estaba interesado, también quería preguntarle a Sherlock sobre la universidad, él quería terminar sus estudios y, si era posible, continuar con algo más. Una especialización siempre había sido su sueño (el ejército lo fue aún más).

Se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo cuando se topó con Jim, el chico le sonreía y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó; John soltó una risita aguada mientras se dejaba guiar por el chico. Ambos tenían la misma estatura, sin embargo John siempre lo vio más alto.

Se conocieron en un momento complicado para John. El primer día de ingreso John estaba tan nervioso que no notó que un poco de su aroma natural salió a flote, fue evidente que un alfa, uno joven y bastante hormonal, se acercó a él e insistió en que salieran; John lo rechazó con amabilidad y también de forma bruta y grosera, de ninguna de las dos formas resultó. Era un alfa empecinado y no sabía si podría quitárselo de encima.

Jim llegó, fue algo que nunca esperó, que un beta le salvara de una situación así; no pudo mentirle sobre su condición y terminó revelándose como un omega. A diferencia de todo lo que esperaba, Jim no pareció sorprendido o decepcionado, fue comprensivo y prometió que no diría nada. Le tenía mucha confianza desde entonces.

Se detuvieron dentro de un laboratorio, Jim soltó su mano y le sonrió. –Siento esto, necesitaba que habláramos antes que te fueras. –El hecho que se iría con un alfa le estaba preocupando, John lo sabía.

-Hey, no tienes que preocuparte. –Soltó lentamente, con una sonrisa que realmente sentía. –Él no es tan mala persona… perezoso, infantil y un poco gruñón… Pero ha cuidado de mí.

-Es lo que se supone tendría que hacer cualquiera alfa por un omega. –Jim soltó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

No era verdad, porque Sherlock no era como todos los alfas. –Jim no…

-Realmente no te traje aquí para hablar de eso. –Cortó Jim, fue un poco brusco, pero la sutileza que siempre ocupaba seguía ahí. –Es acerca del último proyecto en el que trabajamos juntos. Tuve que recurrir a otras personas para consultar a cerca de nuestros resultados; al final todo ha resultado. He… hecho una prueba con algunos sujetos y todo resultó mejor de lo que pensamos.

Ante la mención de una prueba John miró a Moriarty. -¿Qué clase de prueba? Esto podría dañar a los omega.

-No te preocupes Johnny, fui muy cuidadoso, ningún omega salió herido. –Jim sonrió. –Tienes mi palabra Johnny.

Realmente le creía, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que algunas veces las acciones de Jim eran un poco cuestionables. –Bien, te creo…

El chico sonrió. –Tengo una prueba conmigo, comenzaré a reproducirlas. Te las daré en cuanto tengo lo suficiente para que puedas estar bien por medio año. ¿Eso estaría bien?

Lo comenzaron hace dos años, tomaron un supresor sanguíneo y comenzaron con su estudio y poco después Jim dio la idea de crear algo para que John pudiera usar e ir suprimiendo su olor. Deteriorar un poco la glándula de unión sin destruirla y sin permitir que su cuerpo tomara repercusiones y al final sucediera lo que un supresor sanguíneo común hacía: destruir su aparato reproductor. John había ayudado con la encima general, sin embargo, desde lo de Sherlock, había olvidado todo, nunca esperó que Jim continuara con el proyecto, después de todo era más para su bien que para el del otro.

Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer deteriorar su glándula. Jim pareció notarlo.

-¿Ya no la quieres? –Preguntó suavemente. –No tienes que sentirte obligado, si ya no la quieres… Si no la quieres de este modo puedo hacerla mejor. De tal forma que no haga nada malo con tu glándula, pero que te de la libertad de un beta. Te aseguro que no habrá daños posteriores… Aún podrás unirte al alfa que quieras.

El rostro de John cambió, sus ojos se agrandaron y un color carmín cubrió sus mejillas, se giró rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Jim.

-No… No es lo que piensas… Fui llevado a él, no lo busqué. Yo no…

-Lo sé Johnny. –Jim sujetó su hombro suavemente. –Yo lo entiendo. –Entonces lo hizo girar, sus ojos a la misma altura. –Eres mi amigo y te entiendo.

John miró el suelo, su rostro, de una extrema vergüenza, cambiado a algo nostálgico y diferente. Por mucho tiempo planeó esto con Jim, dejar de ser un omega. Jim sugirió que el supresor sanguíneo debía de tener algo similar, después de todo destruía las glándulas de unión. Sin embargo, con la idea de no lastimar a John intentaron crear algo diferente.

No se atrevía a usarlo ahora que estaba con Sherlock, en el pasado había sido sólo él y Jim, un omega, sin ciclos y sin olor, y un beta. Como iban las cosas John no pensaba ser encontrado por algún alfa nunca. Pero ahora estaba con Sherlock. Tal vez, inclusive, debería de pensar si era bueno continuar con Jim o no. Mientras tenían una buena relación, Jim estaba en contra de la unión alfa-omega, se lo dejó claro en muchas conversaciones que tuvieron; y pronto John estaría unido con un alfa.

Él quería estar unido al alfa, realmente quería unirse a Sherlock. Había tenido muchos planes, pero en ese entonces no conocía a Sherlock y ahora que lo hacía las cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal habían cambiado.

-¿Continuaras conmigo, cierto, Johnny? –Preguntó de repente Jim, mirándolo fijamente.

Con la mirada en el suelo John pensó que lo mejor sería decirle que no, que ahora tenía a Sherlock y que lo mejor era que separaran sus caminos, inclusive en la universidad. Siendo un omega unido sería muy difícil continuar con las relaciones que tenía siendo un omega que casi era como un beta. Con determinación (casi inexistente) miró a Jim; pero no podía decírselo ahora, al menos no de la forma contundente que quería. No quería alejarse del único amigo que le había comprendido, pero tampoco iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, no era sólo él ahora, Sherlock contaba en su vida también.

-¿Johnny?

_~0~_

_Bueno, hay algo que quiero contarles de esta historia. Así como la he planeado es una historia un poco larga y con muchas subidas y bajadas, podría decirse que aquí está la primera. Yo he escrito, sin mentir, dos caminos; el camino número uno es en el que John continua en asociación con el querido Jim Moriarty, así como nosotros sabemos Jim no es algo de tomar a la ligera. En el camino número dos John decide que lo mejor es alejarse de Jim, después de todo ahora tiene a Sherlock. Los caminos son diferentes y tienen pequeñas cositas diferentes y es evidente que tienen un final distinto. Es cuando entra la única vez en la que pediré su opinión (no es que no me importe, pero es mejor que los lectores ignoren lo que verán en la historia para darle mayor emoción):_

_¿Qué les gustaría? a) John siga siendo amigo de Jim, b) John decida alejarse de Jim._

_Ambos caminos, a mi punto, son buenos y son válidos. Espero con ansias su opinión :)_

_**-Nixse**_


End file.
